I Follow You
by Wiwiiii
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kara y está sola. Su hermana Alex y sus amigos ya tienen planes, asi que decide recurrir a la única persona que le queda, Lena Luthor. Historia SuperCorp. KaraxLena
1. Cumpleaños Feliz

LOS PERSONAJES DE SUPERGIRL, NO ME PERTENECEN. PERTENECEN A DC COMICS.

* * *

Os traigo una nueva historia, esta vez Supercorp. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellas, así que espero que os guste. Si esta primera parte tiene apoyo, habrá continuación. Agradecería algún comentario. De antemano gracias por leer y ¡arriba SuperCorp!

* * *

Kara Danvers estaba dando vueltas alrededor del gran edificio de L-Corp., pegando pataditas a una bola de papel que había por el suelo. Estaba frustrada con sus amigos, y sobre todo con su hermana. Y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría Lena al verla, no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitarla cuando la morena más lo necesitaba. Una parte de Kara Danvers se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero sabía que había sido por una causa mayor. Pero Lena no. A la única amiga que le quedaba por "perder" ese día.

-¿Kara?.- contestó en seguida la directora de L-Corp con extrañeza.

-Yo…Lena.- sólo con escuchar la voz de aquella mujer hacía que tartamudease.- ¿Te apetece quedar esta noche?

-Claro que sí. ¿Estás bien?

-La verdad es que no.- dijo la rubia apenada.

-Vale. ¿Dónde estás?.- Supergirl oyó la silla de Lena cuando ésta se levantó.- Paso a buscarte, ¿te parece?

-No hace falta, estoy en la entrada de L-Corp.

-¿Por qué no subes a mi despacho? Necesito diez minutos para mandar un par de correos electrónicos y te prometo que después seré toda tuya.- dijo seductoramente la pequeña de los Luthors.

-Si es así, voy volando.- bromeó Kara. Sólo había hecho falta un minuto hablando con Lena para que el humor de Kara mejorara.

Estaba subiendo en el ascensor cuando oyó la voz de Jess, la secretaria de Lena, cancelar una cena esa misma noche con un tal señor Baker. La saludó al pasar a su lado y Jess le devolvió el gesto con la mano mientras seguía hablando por teléfono. Pegó suavemente con los nudillos antes de entrar al despacho de Lena. La morena estaba detrás de su escritorio tecleando concentradamente.

-Sólo dos minutos.- le rogó Lena, mientras volvía su vista a su ordenador.- ¡C´est finí!

\- A la velocidad que escribes pareces Supergirl.- rió Kara, poniéndose bien las gafas.

-Ojalá.- dijo Lena acercándose hasta ella.- ¿Sofá?

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en el sofá blanco que había en uno de los laterales de la estancia, en donde habían compartido buenos ratos, secretos y alguna lágrima.

-Lo primero Lena… yo quería pedirte disculpas por no haber estado contigo estos últimos días. Sé que ha debido de ser duro y que no ha sido una de tus mejores épocas. Lo siento mucho. Y ahora vengo aquí, cambios todos tus planes y aún así, tu siempre estás ahí.

-Me dolió que no estuvieras conmigo. No te lo voy a negar. Pero también sé que llevo mejor los malos ratos sola, que me pongo insoportable y que pago con quien no debo mi dolor. Así que por una parte es mejor que no hayas estado aquí.- dijo con pesar la morena.- Posiblemente te hubiese herido. Y es lo último que quiero hacer. Aunque sí que hubiese esperado que Supergirl al menos me hiciera una visita.

-Ella ha estado de viaje.- le contestó Kara nerviosa.- Ha ayudado a un viejo amigo en una realidad alternativa de este mundo. Seguro que pronto te hará una visita, está agradecida por todo lo que has hecho.

-Tiene que ser ¡guau! Una realidad alternativa….- contestó Lena visiblemente emocionada.- ¿Yo también estaba?

\- Por lo que sé, sí, sí estabas y si te lo estás preguntado.- Kara hizo contacto visual con Lena porque sabía que la morena tenía esa duda y quería aclarárselo.- Eras buena, como en este mundo.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios rojos de Lena Luthor. Con su rostro más relajado le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Kara, que ésta correspondió sonrojándose. Si tan sólo supiera Lena, que ella y Kara estaban casadas en el mundo paralelo.

-¿Y a ti qué es lo que te preocupa?.- le preguntó la morena poniendo su mano derecha encima del hombro de la rubia.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños.- Kara exhaló con tristeza a lo que Lena la miró confusa.- Y estoy sola.

-Bueno, puede que no sea la mejor de las compañías o al menos la que tú querías en este día, pero no estás sola Kara.- le aseguró Lena.

-¡No! No quería decir eso. Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, hoy y siempre.- respondió la rubia inquieta.- Es sólo que siempre lo he celebrado con mi hermana Álex y hoy ha preferido irse con Maggie a un concierto.

\- Supongo bien si digo que Maggie y ella están en una relación ¿no?.- inquirió la morena.

-Sí, acaban de empezar.- contestó Kara.- Sé que posiblemente cancelará nuestra noche de hermanas semana sí y semana también, y que preferirá irse a tomar algo con Maggie antes que conmigo, pero hoy…

-No te esperabas que lo hiciera.- terminó Lena.- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Kara?

-Pensé que sí pero ahora no estoy tan segura.- dijo la rubia con rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.-¿Por?

-Porque creo que tu hermana se está enamorando de Maggie o que ya lo está, y es por eso que no se ha dado cuenta del error que ha cometido. Cuando te enamoras sólo quieres pasar más tiempo con esa persona especial y a veces no te das cuenta que estás dejando de lado a personas importantes para ti. Pero ella lo entenderá y seguro que te recompensa con creces.- le sonrió Lena tranquilizadoramente.

-Suena como si tú estuvieras enamorada.- comentó Kara mirándola intensamente.

-Puede.- Y Lena Luthor guiñó un ojo a Kara Danvers, haciendo que el corazón de ésta latiera velozmente.- ¿Qué te parece que vayamos a cenar y a celebrar tu cumpleaños por todo lo alto?

-Miedo me das Lena, pero suena tentadoramente bien.

-Bien, porque ya he reservado mesa en el Planet.- le contestó Lena.- Aún tenemos una hora, ¿te importa que me dé una ducha rápida y me vista en condiciones? Ha sido un día de no parar, seguro que huelo a rayos.

Kara la miró pasmada. No, Lena no olía mal, olía jodidamente bien. A una mezcla de su carísimo perfume y de las propias flores que adornaban todo su despacho. Y Lena, no es que estuviera desarreglada, estaba despampanante.

-Estás muy bien.- le contestó Kara mirándola de arriba abajo.- ¿Qué vamos a tu casa?

-No hace falta, ven.- Lena le ofreció una mano que la rubia aceptó de buena gana. La morena cogió del tablero de ajedrez el caballo blanco y lo movió hasta donde estaba el rey negro, quitándolo. Un casi imperceptible "click" sonó.

En mitad de la librería que había al lado izquierdo del escritorio de Lena, apareció una puerta. Detrás un estrecho ascensor, con sólo dos botones. Lena pulsó el de abajo y el ascensor fue bajando rítmicamente. Kara se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de la cercanía de Lena Luthor. Sus pechos casi se rozaban, y la mirada verde penetrante intimidaba aún más a esa distancia. Por suerte habían llegado a su destino.

-Es mi "Bunker".- le dijo Lena abriendo los brazos.- Por si algún día Supergirl no pudiera llegar a tiempo. Está construido en la planta 39, aunque sólo se puede acceder desde mi despacho.

Kara observó el lugar con precisión, era como una sala de estar, con un par de sofás, una televisión, una surtida librería, un armario con bebidas alcohólicas, un gran piano y un pasillo que daba a una habitación y al cuarto de baño.

-Vaya…es más grande que mi piso.- dijo sorprendida.- Eres una caja de sorpresas.

-Bueno, que el 90% de la población de Metrópolis y de National City, incluido mi hermano, me quieran ver a dos metros bajo tierra no es una sorpresa. Y toda precaución es poca.- contestó irónicamente la morena.- Estás en tu casa, ponte cómoda, no tardo nada.

Kara se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás decidida a ver algo en la enorme televisión, pero algo la distrajo. El casi inaudible sonido que produjo el vestido que Lena llevaba al caer al suelo. Poco después oyó a Lena desabrocharse el sujetador y un ligero gemido se escapó de sus labios. Nerviosa cogió el mando de la Tv, y le dio al primer botón que pudo. Pero el aparato no se encendió, sino que un fuerte viento proveniente del aire acondicionado empezó a remover todos los papeles que la pequeña de los Luthor tenía encima de la mesa. Kara nerviosa pulsó otro botón, intentando que el aire cesara, en cambio lo único que consiguió fue que el equipo de música empezará a sonar a un volumen irracionalmente alto.

-¡Mierda!.- susurró la rubia, fijándose en todos los dichosos botones que tenía ese mando.

-Kara, ¿estás bien?.- la voz de Lena le llegó suave a través de la música.

-¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes!.- gritó Kara hacia el pasillo para que la morena la pudiera oír.

Por fin atinó con el mando del infierno y todo lo que había encendido sin querer, paró de repente. Eso sí, la tele aún seguía con la pantalla totalmente en negro. Dándose por vencida, suspiró, recogiendo los papeles que se habían desparramado por el suelo. Se sorprendió al ver que eran sus artículos, Lena los conservaba. El corazón de Kara se hinchó de orgullo. El olor del gel que Lena estaba utilizando llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Una leche de almendras que le recordaba a su niñez. Distraídamente agudizó sus sentidos. Oía la esponja rozar contra la piel de la directora de L-Corp. El agua de la ducha golpear contra la blanca tez de la morena y sin pretenderlo se imaginó a Lena Luthor desnuda como una diosa debajo de una cascada de agua. Su garganta sedienta se secó al instante. Era hora de una copa.

Se sirvió de la reserva privada de Lena, no sabiendo muy bien qué había elegido. El sabor era muy fuerte y se preguntó si a la morena le gustaría aquel sabor. O si simplemente lo tenía ahí para alguien más. Ese pensamiento hizo que la rubia torciera el gesto. Inquieta se dirigió hasta el piano y empezó a tocar una antigua pieza. No tenía destreza con el piano y falló alguna que otra nota.

-Ya estoy.- anunció Lena saliendo al salón.- ¿Qué tal estoy?

Las manos de Kara golpearon unas cuantas teclas a la vez, haciendo un gran estruendo. La rubia la miraba con la boca abierta. Lena se había recogido el pelo en un moño y se había puesto un vestido negro, que en algunas partes imitaba a la piel de serpiente en tonos rojos y beige. Por último sus tacones hacían que las piernas de la morena parecieses aún más largas de lo que eran.

-Estás guapísima.- contestó Supergirl, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia el piano. Kara se sentía sumamente común, el atuendo que ella llevaba no se podía comparar con el de Lena ni en mil años luz.

-Tú también lo estás Kara.- le dijo la morena como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.- No sabía que tocaras el piano.

-Bueno, no vas a ser la única que tenga algún secreto.- fanfarroneó Kara.- Aunque la verdad es que es la única pieza que sé tocar, me la enseñó Alex poco tiempo después de que sus padres me adoptaran.

-Sé lo que es que te dejen de lado Kara, créeme.- le contestó Lena al ver la mirada triste de la rubia.- He sido repudiada por cada miembro de mi familia. Y aunque ahora tú te sientas abandonada, no lo estás. No sabes lo que hubiese dado por haber tenido un cumpleaños con una familia como la tuya. Pero no es hora de que hablemos de penas, así que vamos a tocar el piano.

Kara reflexionó sobre lo que Lena Luthor acababa de decirle y se sintió realmente tonta. Lena seguramente no habría tenido ni un cumpleaños feliz, con una familia que no la quería. Y allí estaba ella, quejándose porque su hermana se había ido a un concierto. Bajó de las nubes en cuanto notó como la morena se situaba detrás de ella, de pie, y estiraba los brazos por encima de los de Kara le agarraba las manos. Poniendo cada uno de sus dedos encima de los de la rubia, con su mentón apoyado en el hombro derecho de Kara y con sus pechos aplastándose en contra de la espalda de ésta. Kara tragó saliva, notaba el busto de su amiga contra ella y el suave respirar de Lena contra su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por la directora de L-Corp. Lena empezó a mover sus manos encima de las de Supergirl, tocando el piano suavemente.

-Cumpleaños feliz, te deseo yo a ti, cumpleaños feliz, que los cumplas junto a mi.- le cantó la morena al oído.

Kara se estremeció al sentir la voz de Lena, suave y delicada, entonando perfectamente la canción. La morena le besó la mejilla y rompió el contacto con ella al incorporarse.

-¿Vamos?.- le preguntó Lena, ofreciéndole por segunda vez su mano para guiarla.

Bajaron hasta la entrada de L-Corp en silencio, hasta que Kara vio una gran limusina negra esperando por ellas.

-Venga, sube.- le animó Lena sonriéndole.

-Lena, esto es demasiado.- se sonrojó Kara mientras aceptaba la copa de Champán rosado que le ofrecía la morena.

-Nada es demasiado para ti, cumpleañera.- le tendió su propia copa para brindar por ella.

Cuando llegaron al imponente restaurante "Planet", que estaba situado en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad junto con L-Corp y CatCo, no había nada más que un camarero esperándolas. El comedor estaba absolutamente vacío.

-¿Pero qué?.- cuestionó Kara.- ¿Has reservado el restaurante entero?

-Puede.- le contestó la morena misteriosamente, mientras dirigía a la rubia a una de las mesas que se hallaban al lado del gran ventanal, desde donde se podía ver todo National City.

Kara se sintió un poco abrumada por todas las atenciones que Lena tenía con ella, aunque sabía que la morena lo hacía de buen agrado, sentía que era demasiado, que no lo merecía. La rubia con un par de hamburguesas hubiese sido feliz, pero realmente le sorprendía lo que la morena había preparado en tan sólo una hora. Y aunque la rubia no lo aceptara, estaba emocionada por ver hasta donde Lena Luthor sería capaz de hacer por impresionarla. Dejó que Lena pidiera por ella, porque realmente muchos de aquellos platos, con nombres en otros idiomas, no sabía lo que eran.

-Esto es una pizza con langosta y caviar, aunque éste último lo he pedido por separado para que lo pruebes. La carne de esa hamburguesa es carne de waygu con mantequilla de trufa blanca, queso cheddar, huevo frito de codorniz y salpimentado con trufa negra y sal marina del Pacífico.- le explicaba Lena, mientras señalaba los platos.- Y esto último es Sushi de Oriente, que está envuelto en oro y diamante comestible. Espero que te guste.

Kara no sabía por dónde empezar. La verdad es que aquellos tres platos que había pedido la morena tenían una pinta sobrenatural.

-Empieza por la pizza, que es lo más suave.- le recomendó Lena al ver la confusión de Supergirl.- Pero primero prueba a ver si te gusta el caviar.

Lena cogió un poco con la cucharilla de oro y se lo acercó a la boca. La rubia cerró los ojos e introdujo el cubierto que la morena le ofrecía en la boca. Lena sonrió al ver la expresión de Kara. Se había dado cuenta mucho antes de que la rubia adoraba la comida, y quería que probase cosas nuevas, por eso la llevó al Planet. La morena acertó con la elección de los platos sin duda. Ver la cara de felicidad extrema cuando la rubia probó la hamburguesa, no tenía precio. Daba gusto verla disfrutar tanto.

-Pónganos un trozo de cada tarta.- pidió Lena amablemente cuando el camarero se dispuso a retirar los platos vacios.

-¡Lena, tienes que probar la de chocolate, está buenísima!.- y tal como había hecho la morena anteriormente, Kara le ofreció desde su propia cucharilla un trozo de aquel delicioso postre. La rubia se perdió en aquellos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban con vehemencia, lo que hizo que se desviase un poco de su objetivo. La tarta dejó una pequeña mancha en la comisura del labio inferior derecho de Lena cuando Kara lo estrelló contra él. Aunque Lena parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello, porque aún tenía la mirada fija en ella.

-Perdona.- le dijo Kara con timidez, mientras acercaba su mano y rozaba suavemente aquel labio rojo intenso con el pulgar.

-Está bien Kara.- contestó Lena sonriéndole.- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? ¿A Nueva York? ¿Las Vegas?

Kara rió la ocurrencia de Lena, aunque casi se atraganta al darse cuenta de que no era ninguna broma. Que Lena había preparado su jet privado para llevarla a cualquier lugar del planeta, y eso la enterneció. Y aunque quisiera irse a recorrer el mundo, no podía porque ella era Supergirl. Y por primera vez en su vida, odió tener tanta responsabilidad sobre su espalda.

-Lena.- estiró su mano hasta coger la de la morena entre la suya.- Me iría contigo al fin del mundo, pero el mejor regalo, sin duda alguna, es tu compañía. No importa donde estemos, mientras esté contigo. Y lo que más me apetece ahora mismo, es darte una paliza a los billares.

-¿Quién pierde paga?.- le contestó la morena, levantando su ceja izquierda, a lo que Kara asintió.- ¿O quieres que apostemos más fuerte?

-Lo que tú quieras.- le dijo Kara valientemente.

-Bien, porque no me gusta perder, te recuerdo que soy una Luthor.- y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara de Lena.

-Será un placer ganarla entonces, señorita Luthor.

Definitivamente no. Kara no ganaría a Lena Luthor ni aunque la directora de L-Corp le dejase una ventaja de veinte a cero. Al principio la rubia pensó que llevarla a aquel bar donde solía ir con sus amigos, repleto de aliens y humanos, en el que el camarero era Mon-El, no había sido buena idea. En cambio Lena se supo amoldar a la situación y encajar perfectamente. Ahora estaban echando una última partida, bebiendo su tercera copa respectivamente.

-Ponte así.- le dijo Lena colocándole el cuerpo inclinado sobre la mesa.- Y ahora sólo tienes que calcular la trayectoria.

-Cómo si fuera tan fácil.- respondió ésta girándose a mirarla.

-Mira y verás.- la morena la colocó otra vez, pero esta vez se quedo detrás de ella, cómo había hecho al tocar el piano.- ¿Ves? Más vale maña que fuerza.

Ni un segundo había pasado cuando una voz familiar las interrumpió.

-¿Kara? ¿Estás bebiendo?.- le dijo Alex señalando el vaso vacío que se hallaba junto a su hermana.

-Puede.- contestó la pequeña de los Danvers poniendo una graciosa cara, como cuando un chiquillo sabe que está haciendo algo mal pero aún así es divertido.

-No me lo puedo creer. Sabes que no deberías de beber.- le reprendió Alex mirándola severamente.

-Agente Danvers tranquilícese, sólo se ha tomado una copa.- le dijo Lena, intentando calmar a la agente de DEO.

-¡Tú no te metas!.- le contestó Alex de malas formas.- Estoy hablando con mi hermana.

-Alex…- le dijo Maggie, cogiéndola del brazo.

-No Maggie, ella sabe que no debería de hacer tonterías. Ella no puede.- dijo la hermana mayor mientras se agarraba la cabeza.- Esto es un desastre. ¿Y qué hace ella aquí?

Kara había estado intentando aguantar para no decirle a Alex lo que realmente pensaba, pero después de que la morena preguntase con aquel tono de desprecio que qué hacia Lena en el bar con ella, no puedo resistirlo más.

-Mira Alex, ella está aquí: primero porque es mi amiga, segundo porque se lo he pedido yo y tercero porque está celebrando mi cumpleaños. Cosa que tú no has hecho. Me has dejado sola el día de mi cumpleaños y ella, Lena Luthor, me está regalando el mejor día de mi vida. Así que si no te gusta vernos aquí, pasándonoslo bien, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.- le dijo Kara apretándose los puños, porque sabía que cualquier otra cosa que agarrarían sus manos acabaría destrozada.

-¿Así que es eso?¿ El problema es que me he ido con Maggie a un concierto? ¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a coger y a emborracharte? ¿No entiendes que tienes una gran responsabilidad?.- le contestó Alex acercándose a ella.

-Tengo todo el derecho a hacer lo que me dé la gana, como hace todo el mundo, incluida tú. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy voy a disfrutar, lo merezco. Y ni tú ni nadie me va a amargar la noche, tenlo por seguro. Vámonos Lena, por favor.- Kara cogió la mano de la directora de L-Corp y ambas salieron de aquel bar.

Nada más entrar a la limusina de Lena, Kara se echó a llorar. Nunca había discutido así con Alex. ¿Pero es que acaso Supergirl no merecía un día para disfrutar con las personas que quería? ¿No podía Kara Danvers por un día dejar de ser Supergirl y celebrar su cumpleaños como una persona normal? No se iba a acabar el mundo porque una noche Supergirl no patrullase la ciudad. Y aún así Kara había estado pendiente en todo momento por si sucedía algo grave. Lena la consoló como buenamente pudo. La abrazó fuerte y dejó que las lágrimas de Kara Danvers empapasen su vestido. Tocó rítmicamente la espalda de su amiga, una y otra vez, intentando sosegar aquella pena que se colmaba en los ojos azules de Kara.

-Cielo, ya hemos llegado.- le dijo suavemente Lena.

\- ¿A dónde?.- respondió Kara confusa.

-A mi casa.-Lena la ayudó a salir del coche.- Aún falta tu regalo.

Vale, Kara Danvers no se esperaba aquello. La última frase que se escapó de los rojos labios de Lena Luthor había sonado extrañamente tentadora en la mente de la rubia. Pero era culpa de la morena, por supuesto, por hablar tan jodidamente sexy. Sólo el roce en su brazo que Lena le había dedicado la hizo volver a la realidad. Estaban en el garaje de la morena, en el que había coches y motos por doquier, algunos de alta gama, otros más comunes, pero aún así era impresionante.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías tantos coches..- le dijo Kara.- ¿Conduces?

-Sí, de vez en cuando.- le contestó la morena sonriéndole.- Me gusta la velocidad, la adrenalina. Viene bien cuando el día no ha ido como pensabas, conducir más allá de los límites. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

-Son todos preciosos.- dijo Kara mientras se fijaba en cada uno de ellos.- ¿Algún día me darás una vuelta no?

-En realidad, espero que me lleves tu a mí.- susurró Lena mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

-Pero si yo no tengo co…

La voz de Kara acabó muriendo en su garganta al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los vehículos, excepto en la limusina en la que habían llegado, poseía matricula alguna.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?.- repitió Lena, agarrándola por ambos hombros desde atrás, haciéndola girar para que viese todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Lena, yo no puedo aceptar…

-Claro que sí.- la interrumpió la morena riendo.- así no tendrás que venir volando en un bus cada vez que tengas que entrevistarme.

-No quiero ofenderte Lena, pero de verdad, esto es demasiado.- Kara se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la intensa mirada verde que estaba posada sobre ella.- Además, ni siquiera tengo carnet de conducir. Y mucho me temo, que seré un peligro constante al volante. Te aseguro que prefiero ser tu copiloto.

-Está bien Kara.- dijo la morena sonriendo de medio lado.- Lo cierto es, que me esperaba que no lo aceptaras. Así que tengo otro regalo esperando en casa. ¿Vamos?

-¿Cómo has podido preparar todo esto tan rápido?.- le preguntó Kara cuando subían en el espacioso ascensor hasta el último piso.

-Algo bueno tiene que tener ser una Luthor.- rió la morena.

Si aquel "Bunker" de Lena era grande, su casa era enorme. Aunque a Kara le gustó mucho más el apartamento de Lena. Quizás fuese el suelo y los muebles de madera, que le daban un toque más cálido, o el simple hecho de que cada rincón del inmueble gritase "LENA, LENA, LENA." Era una sensación tan extraña estar en un espacio donde Lena era tan sólo Lena. No Lena Luthor. Simplemente Lena. La mejor parte de la morena, se escondía en aquella casa y Kara lo sabía a la perfección. Donde se caía la máscara de una mujer irrompible, de una mujer fría y calculadora, donde tan sólo era una persona más. Con sus miedos, con sus noches sin dormir. Aunque la rubia intuía todo aquello de Lena, no pudo sentir una absoluta alegría en su pecho. Porque nadie más que ella en aquella ciudad veía el gran corazón de la morena, y eso conllevaba a una vida solitaria para Lena. Kara se prometió a si misma pasar más tiempo con ella y de hacerle recordar los pequeños momentos de la vida, en los que realmente disfrutas de la vida, sin pararte a pensar en la opinión de los demás. Y esa noche, era una buena noche para empezar.

-Ábrelo.- Una caja rectangular envuelto en un papel de regalo azul intenso, con un lazo perfecto de color azul cielo era lo que le tendía Lena.- Espero que te guste.

Kara lo abrió con suma delicadeza, no queriendo parecer ansiosa por descubrir que había dentro. Lena le había regalado una estilográfica en color plata, muy refinada, con su bolígrafo a juego. Y en ambos con letra cursiva el nombre de la rubia grabado.

-Para cuando te den el Pulitzer y te pidan autógrafos.- le dijo Lena al ver que Kara no decía nada.

-Son realmente preciosos Lena. Muchísimas gracias.-Kara se lanzó a abrazar a la morena, dándole un sentido abrazo.- Gracias por esta noche.

-Aún queda mucha noche por delante.- el aliento de Lena acarició la oreja de la rubia.- ¿No crees?

-Claro, aún quedan cuatro horas para el amanecer.- dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. Lena levantó su ceja izquierda y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Esperaba que Kara no cambiase nunca.- ¿Qué tal si bailamos?

-¿Bailar? Eso sin duda no es lo mío.- respondió la morena.

-Ohh vamos Lena, no me irás a decir que no ¿verdad?.- La cara de Kara era realmente irresistible.- Porfa, porfa, porfa.

-Mientras tu pones la música, yo iré a por algo de beber, porque verdaderamente creo que lo necesitaré.- suspiró la morena.- Por cierto Kara, el mando de la tele es el de la derecha.

-Eres mala.- le dijo la rubia en broma.- Ya sabía cuál era.

Lena Luthor se acercó hasta el mueble donde guardaba las bebidas alcohólicas. Eligió un whiskey, su preferido, de 30 años. A través del reflejo de las puertas de cristal de la licorera, vio a Kara de espaldas a ella, era tan inocente. Bebió de un trago el licor, que traspasó su garganta con resquemor, para ver si así todos sus miedos se evaporarían. Sonrió al girarse, al escuchar las primeras notas de la canción.

-¿Has visto la película de "La vida de Adele"?.- le dijo Kara por encima de la música.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Soy una cinéfila empedernida.

Kara no le contestó, sólo se acercó hasta ella y le quitó el vaso de la mano derecha para después agarrarla y arrastrarla hasta la mitad del salón. La rubia incitaba a Lena para que bailase, saltando a su alrededor y haciendo divertidas caras mientras cantaba. Justo cuando llegaba el estribillo, Kara puso el mando de la Tv cerca de la boca de Lena, simulando ser un micrófono.

-I, I follow, I follow you. Deep sea baby, I follow you.- cantó Lena mientras señalaba a Kara.

-I, I follow, I follow you. Dark doom honey, I follow you.- Ahora era el turno de Kara de seguir a Lena, mientras ésta bailaba andando hacia atrás y le hacía le gesto de "sígueme" con su dedo índice.

Kara dejó su vaso y el de Lena encima de la mesa para poder bailar tranquilamente. Agarró a la morena de la cintura y la hizo girar en el aire. La risa de Lena era altamente adictiva y Kara estaba segura de que en la vida querría dejar de escuchar aquella magnífica melodía. Ambas saltaban y cantaban a pleno pulmón, y eso hizo que el alcohol que aquella noche había tomado, se le subiera de golpe a la cabeza. Haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio, cayéndose y llevándose por delante a la morena. Kara aterrizó sobre Lena y ambas estallaron en carcajadas, aunque pronto las sonrisas desparecieron, para dejar paso a un cruce de miradas excitadas.

\- I, I follow, I follow you. Deep sea baby, I follow you.- susurró Lena mirando a Kara intensamente con sus ojos esmeraldas.

-I, I follow, I follow you. Dark doom honey, I follow...-le contestó Kara, oyendo el palpitante corazón de la morena de fondo.

-…You.- acabó Lena, levantando la cabeza de la alfombra hacia la rubia, para acercarse a sus labios.

Kara sentía el aliento de Lena sobre sus labios, a tan sólo un centímetro de que se rozasen y miles de eléctricos escalofríos le empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo. Pero antes de que se llegasen a besar, Kara se levantó abruptamente, sumamente sonrojada.

-He de irme.- dijo Kara abochornada, sin querer mirar a la cara a Lena, que se acababa de levantar.- Mañana tengo una entrevista a primera hora.

-Por supuesto.- la voz de Lena sonó dolorosamente fría y distante.- Adiós Kara.

-Adiós Lena.- El pequeño golpe que pegó la puerta al marcharse, fue como un puñal atravesándole el corazón a la pequeña de los Luthor.


	2. Desconfianza y Celos

LOS PERSONAJES DE SUPERGIRL NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A DC COMICS.

* * *

Guest: Yo también lo estoy ;)

Panther White: Siempre reír, siempre :)

56: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también. :)

Guest: Gracias, espero que te guste. :)

Alex: Ya sabes que a veces hacemos más complicadas las cosas de lo que son en realidad… Na.. en realidad Alex sólo se preocupa por su hermana. Saludos :)

Licborrego: Gracias, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado. Esta historia es Supercorp, pero si hay escenas de las hermanas Sanvers :)

Romeroflor49: Gracias ;)

: Gracias, en este capítulo también sale Maggie, espero que te guste :)

Guest: Yo también…Me encantan ;)

Carma: Aguanta un poco más mujer…ya sabes que las mejores cosas se hacen esperar….;)

Cali: Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste :)

Wallbanger: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que ames este también ;)

LMaggie: Jajajaja yo tampoco dejaría así a la pobre Lena… esta Kara… Saludos :)

EmSteps: Aquí está la continuación…espero te guste ;)

Gracias a todos por leer, y sobre todo a todos los de aquí arriba, que habéis dedicado un trocito de vuestro tiempo en comentar. Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: En esta historia, es Lex Luthor el que quiso expandir el virus Medusa.

La respiración de Kara aún era pesada cuando decidió dar una vuelta volando para despejarse. Aún se sentía un poco mareada y el aire puro de las afueras de National City, lejos del departamento de Lena, le vendría bien. Aterrizó literalmente de culo, abriendo un agujero, en la cima de la montaña más alta que rodeaba su ciudad. Se sentó contemplando la quietud de la noche e intentado tranquilizar a su palpitante corazón. Casi una hora después, cuando la ebriedad se había esfumado totalmente, decidió volver a su casa, para dormir un par de horas antes de volver a su trabajo como reportera. Si no llega a ser por los pequeños ronquidos que emitía Alex desde el sofá, su presencia hubiese sido pasada totalmente inadvertida.

-Alex.- le dijo Kara cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola a su cama.

-Kara, ya has vuelto.- le contestó ésta.- Lo siento. No debí dejarte sola el día de tu cumpleaños. Te quiero mucho Kara, siempre serás mi hermana pequeña. Perdóname. Yo sólo quería que fueran bien las cosas con Maggie y no he sabido ver, que ahora he de repartir el tiempo entre ella y tú, sin dejar a ninguna de las dos de lado.

-Yo también lo siento Alex.- le dijo Kara sentada en el borde la cama de su hermana.- Me he comportado como una niña malcriada. Tengo que entender que Supergirl no tiene ni un día de descanso, que ser una heroína conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Y esta noche no he cumplido. Tan sólo quería por un día volver a ser sólo Kara Danvers, pero las cosas no son así. Estoy muy contenta con tu relación con Maggie, nunca te había visto tan feliz. Y quiero que lo seas Alex, te lo mereces. Tú también has sacrificado mucho por mí, por todos.

-Kara, tú también te mereces un descanso y disfrutar de un día normal, sólo que no es tan fácil como decir "hoy es mi día libre". Porque en cualquier momento las cosas pueden ser un caos total y desmadrarse. Y necesitaremos a Supergirl para salvar el día. Por eso me he molestado cuando te he visto bebiendo, porque si Cadmus atacase de nuevo con Kriptonita, tú no estarías en tus plenas facultades y algo grave podría pasarte. Podría perderte y eso me da un miedo horroroso. Y por un momento he culpado a Lena.

\- ¿A Lena?.- le preguntó girándose para mirarla a la cara.

-Sí, no sé. Si ella supiera quién eres, no creo que te hubiese pagado ni una gota de alcohol. No estoy diciendo que ella deba saberlo, es sólo que no sé. Si no hubieras estado con ella, no creo que se te hubiese ocurrido beber whiskey.- terminó Alex, intentado explicarse lo mejor posible.- No la traté bien por esa tontería.

-Lena no tiene culpa de nada.- suspiró Kara.- Ella me invitó y yo acepté las copas, y cómo bien dices, ella no sabe que soy Supergirl. ¿Qué tal ha estado el concierto?

-En realidad, hemos llegado tarde y no hemos podido entrar.- rió Alex, rompiendo la tensión que había en la habitación.

-¿Pero entonces que habéis hecho? Era muy tarde cuando fuisteis al bar.

-Me invitó a comer helado a su casa y…nos entretuvimos.- contestó escueta la hermana mayor.- Y luego fuimos a comer algo al chino de la esquina, el que abre 24 horas.

-¿Visteis alguna peli?.- cuestionó Kara inocentemente.- Seguro que comiste esas empanadillas de verduras. Dios, están tan buenas. ¿Verdad?

Alex la miró con cara de "¿En serio Kara? ¿En serio?" y Kara al fin entendió, sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Oh, oh, vale, vale, esa clase de entretenimiento.- dijo la rubia haciendo el gesto de las comillas. - ¿Y qué tal?

-¡Kara! ¡No me preguntes esas cosas! No te tendré que dar la charla sobre sexualidad, ¿verdad?.- rió Alex.

-¡ No! Ya tuve suficiente con escuchar a la señorita Valentine, me traumatizó.- le contestó.- Sólo quería saber que se siente al estar con otra mujer.

-Pues cuando te gusta una persona, no te importa que de qué género sea. Simplemente quieres estar con ella, en todos los sentidos posibles.- le comentó Alex.- Pero Maggie es muy fogosa.

-Voy a hacer como que no acabas de decir eso.- dijo Kara levantándose y tapándose los oídos.- Eso es información absolutamente innecesaria.

-¡Pero si has preguntado tú!.- y le tiró su almohada a su hermana pequeña.- ¿Y tú qué tal con Lena? Se veía que lo estabais pasando bien.

-Bien, sin más.- respondió Kara como si no fuera con ella el tema.

-¿Cómo que sin más? Según tus palabras textuales, Lena te estaba regalando el mejor día de tu vida.

-Me invitó a cenar al Planet y reservó todo el restaurante para nosotras solas. Incluso preparó su jet privado por si quería ir a Las Vegas, y voy yo y la llevo al bar donde trabaja Mon-El. Luego me llevó a su garaje y me dijo que eligiera uno de los coches que allí tenía, que así no tendría que ir nunca más en bus a entrevistarla. Y finalmente, me regaló una pluma estilográfica, con su bolígrafo a juego, con mi nombre grabado.

-¿Y dices que bien, sin más? Ni en mis mejores sueños he soñado con una cita así. ¿Dónde está?

-En su cama supongo, durmiendo.- le dijo Kara mirando hacia la ventana, desde donde se veía en la lejanía el gran edificio de L-Corp.

-No, ella no. Me refiero al coche. Dime por favor que has elegido algún deportivo, o descapotable.- dijo Alex con esperanza, mientras se imaginaba conduciéndolo con Maggie de copiloto, con el pelo alborotado.

-No lo acepté. Yo no quería sus regalos Alex, con su compañía era más que suficiente. – comentó Kara ciertamente angustiada.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué suenas tan triste si has pasado una noche espectacular? ¿Está todo bien con Lena?.- El lado protector de hermana mayor empezaba a hacerse notar.

-Realmente, no lo sé. Huí de allí Alex, como una cobarde. Casi salto por el balcón. Me fui tan rápido que hasta me olvidé de su regalo. A estas alturas, estoy segura de que me odia.

-¿Pero por qué huiste?.- preguntó Alex con cara de desconcierto- Si parece que Lena ha puesto el mundo a tus pies.

-Y lo ha hecho, sin duda alguna.- respondió Kara.- Pero casi me besa. Casi nos besamos. Y no en las mejillas, como lo hacen las amigas.

-Oh, vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.- dijo la hermana mayor sorprendida.- ¿Pero tú querías besarla?

\- No lo sé. Sólo oía su corazón como un caballo desbocado, sentía su aliento rozando mis labios y veía sus ojos verdes brillar, con una inmensidad que nunca antes había visto. Y eso me asustó. Y huí como una chiquilla, incapaz de hacerla frente.- recordó Kara de ese instante.

-Deberías de hablar mañana con ella y aclarar lo que ha sucedido, o lo que no ha sucedido. Seguro que ella te escuchará. Y Kara, no le des tantas vueltas. Puede que tan sólo sea a causa del alcohol.- Dijo Alex mientras abrazaba a Kara.

-Espero que me reciba, porque de verdad, no quiero perderla. Creo que ella no sabe lo mucho que la aprecio.- decía la rubia mientras iba andando hacia la puerta.- Qué descanses Alex.

-Tú también descansa. Hasta mañana hermana.- le contestó la mayor de las Danvers.

Kara sonrió al ver un magdalena con una vela a medio derretir encima de la mesa de sala. Con el pensamiento de que mañana sería otro día, se acostó en la cama.

* * *

Jess se sorprendió al ver a su jefa ya en el despacho. No es que Lena, no fuese madrugadora, pero normalmente la secretaria llegaba unos veinte minutos antes que su jefa. Debajo de los ojos verdes de su jefa, Jess pudo advertir unas grandes ojeras.

-Buenos días, señorita Luthor.-le dijo amablemente mientras le llevaba su taza de café negro.- Hoy ha madrugado mucho.

-Bueno días Jess.- le contestó sonriéndole.- Tengo un día complicado y quería tener todo en orden. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste ayer, siento habértelo pedido pero fue todo tan de repente, que no pude hacerlo yo.

-No hay de qué, señorita Luthor. Siempre estoy a su disposición.- le dijo educadamente su secretaria.- Si no es indiscreción, ¿le gustó?

-Creo que sí.- dijo Lena tristemente, recordando el dolor que sintió en su pecho al descubrir el regalo de Kara aún en su apartamento, esa misma mañana.

-Me alegra que pueda contar con la señorita Danvers.- le dijo sinceramente Jess.- Es bueno verla con tan buen humor cuando está con ella. Y lo que haya pasado con la señorita Danvers, estoy segura de que se arreglará.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has sabido?.- le dijo la morena desconcertada.

-Son muchos años trabajando con usted, señorita Luthor. Y he decirle que nunca la he visto tan feliz que con esa chica. Y aunque yo no conozca en profundidad a la señorita Danvers, si he podido ver el brillo que hay en sus ojos y su inmensa sonrisa cuando sale de su despacho.

-Gracias Jess.- le dijo Lena viéndola marchar.

-No hay de qué señorita Luthor.

* * *

Kara salía de CatCo con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Se sentía muy humana ese día, no sólo por esa migraña, si no por la horrorosa sensación de angustia que tenía en su pecho. Tal era su malestar, que no había comido nada en todo el día. Se dirigía hacia L-Corp, con la intención de hablar con Lena. Recogió comida para llevar, aunque incluso el olor, le crease nauseas.

-Hola Jess.- saludó Kara al pasar por delante de su mesa.

-¡Kara, espera!.- Le dijo la secretaria, tapando con una mano el micrófono del teléfono, pero Kara ya estaba atravesando las puertas del despacho de Lena.

Se sorprendió al ver que Lena no estaba sola, si no que una imponente mujer la acompañaba. Aquella rubia, iba vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta muy ajustado, haciendo que cada insinuante curva se le marcase perfectamente. Estaba sentada en el escritorio de Lena, con una pierna colgando hacia la morena y la otra pierna anclada al suelo. Antes de que Kara pudiera disculparse por la interrupción, aquella mujer se giró hacia ella, con una mueca de desprecio en su boca.

-¿Y tú eres?.- le dijo con desdén.

-Kara Danvers, su amiga.- dijo con rotundidad.

-Muy bien Kara Danvers, ya hemos visto la falta de educación que tienes al irrumpir así. Ahora, ¿Por qué no pruebas a salir y a tocar con los nudillos? O mejor, ¿por qué no te marchas sin más? Lena y yo aún tenemos muchos asuntos de los que conversar.

Lena aún seguía con gesto de sorpresa y el trozo de sushi que aún tenía en la boca, casi hace que se atragantase. No se esperaba que Kara se presentase en su despacho, y de haberlo sabido no hubiese aceptado comer con Melissa. Kara se veía totalmente abochornada por la situación.

-Melissa, este es mi despacho, no el tuyo.- dijo Lena levantándose.- Y yo di el permiso expreso de que ella tuviese la libertad de entrar y salir de L-Corp cuando ella quisiera, y eso incluye mi despacho.

-Lo siento señorita Luthor.- ahora hablaba Jess, que acababa de colgar el teléfono y acababa de llegar.- Ya sé que me dijo que hoy no la molestase nadie, ni siquiera la señorita Danvers, pero es muy rápida.

Todo el orgullo que había sentido Kara al ver como Lena la defendía de aquella víbora, se desinfló en cuanto oyó las palabras de Jessica. Lena Luthor no quería verla. Lena Luthor no quería que ella estuviese en su despacho. Y sin duda alguna, ver la sonrisa malévola de la tal Melissa, y sobre todo, ver cómo Lena agachaba la cabeza, sin negar aquello, le partió el corazón.

-En ese caso, mis más sinceras disculpas por la interrupción señorita Luthor.- lo dijo de la manera más profesional que pudo, aguantando las terribles ganas que tenía de llorar. Salió de allí sin esperar respuesta, esquivando a Jess en la puerta.

-Kara, lo siento mucho.- le dijo ésta al pasar por su lado.

-Yo también.- contestó Kara en un suspiro inaudible.

* * *

La verdad es que los entrenamientos con Alex, siempre eran buenos, pero ese día lo necesitaba más que nunca. Y aunque su hermana había respetado el veto de silencio que Kara estaba haciendo, sabía que algo pasaba. Y que Kara se lo contaría cuando estuviera lista. Esperó pacientemente a que Kara destrozase casi una centena de coches en el viejo desguace abandonado para acercarse hasta ella. No le dijo nada, sólo la abrazó, como cuando eran unas niñas. La tensión de los hombros de Kara se relajó al instante y susurró un gracias contra el pelo de Alex.

* * *

 _Esa_ aún seguía ahí. Aún seguía con Lena. Kara no sabía cuantas vueltas había dado alrededor de la ciudad esperando a que _esa_ se marchase y dejase sola a Lena. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con ella, aunque fuese como Supergirl, sólo para verla sonreír otra vez. El recuerdo de la mirada de Lena dolía, y mucho. Porque Kara había visto aquellos esmeraldas ojos una y mil veces, y siempre se había perdido en ellos. Pero siempre lo que había encontrado era felicidad, chispas de emoción y una innata picardía. Pero en menos de veinticuatro horas, sólo había hallado vergüenza, pena y frialdad. Y Kara no quería que se sintiera así con ella. No quería ser por nada del mundo, un motivo más para la tristeza de Lena. No. Ella quería todo lo contrario. Ella quería ser un motivo más por el que sonreír. Y si tuviera el remedio para todos los males de Lena, lo haría sin dudarlo.

La siguiente vez de Kara rodeó en edificio de L-Corp y vio con sus rayos x a través de las paredes, su respiración se paralizó. Ya no estaban en el despacho de Lena, ahora estaban en el bunker en el que tan sólo un día antes había estado con Kara. Y esa tal Melissa tenía un arma. Un arma en su mano. Apuntando hacia la morena. Un calor sobrehumano le empezó a hervir la sangre, y sin quererlo sus rayos caloríficos se estrellaron contra el gran edificio. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se precipitó contra el muro blindado del bunker de Lena. Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron al verla. Lena y _esa_ estaban sentadas muy cerca la una de la otra. En menos de un suspiro arrebató el arma de las manos de la rubia, con tal mala suerte de que apretó el gatillo sin querer, disparando el arma contra la gigantesca tele de Lena.

-Otra que entra sin llamar, ¿eres amiguita de la otra no?.- otra vez utilizaba ese tono despectivo que ponía de los nervios a Kara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Supergirl?.- le dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

-Vi el arma.- Kara se sorprendió al ver que Lena la miraba de una manera acusadora y no de agradecimiento.- Pensé que intentaba hacerte daño.

-Está bien Supergirl.- Lena fruncía los labios intentando controlarse.- Sólo que esa arma es mía. Así que por favor, si me la devuelves.

Kara hizo lo que Lena le había pedido y no pudo evitar dejar una caricia en el brazo de Lena, que ésta rechazó con cortesía, dándose la vuelta hacia Melissa.

-Siento lo de la televisión señorita Luthor.- se excusó Kara.- Sólo quería protegerla.

-Pues ya ves que lo le hace falta protección Supertorpe.- rió la rubia mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de Lena.- Así que si no quieres destrozar alguna cosa más, lo mejor es que te marches. Lena y yo aún tenemos mucha noche por delante.

Otra vez Lena callaba, sólo que en esta ocasión su expresión era de enfado. Más bien de un cabreo monumental, aunque intentaba mantener la compostura. Se mordía el labio con fuerza, y su mirada irradiaba una oscuridad inmensa. Se giró, intentando dejar de fijarse en Supergirl, y se sirvió una copa, para ver si así sus nervios se calmaban. Se sentía la persona más miserable del planeta. Otra vez traicionada por las personas que quería. Que amaba. Kara se impulsó y salto hacia el cielo, concentrándose en la brisa golpeando su cara. Hasta que oyó la voz peyorativa de _esa_ , dirigiéndose a ella, "Hasta nunca Superperdedora".

* * *

Alex y Maggie seguían con los ojos a Kara por toda la habitación. Ésta no paraba de moverse por ella, haciendo exacerbados gestos con la cara y ademanes con los brazos, mientras imitaba de una forma infantiloide a alguien.

-Itri qui intri sin llimir, ¿iris imiguiti di li itri ni? Idios Sipirpirdidiri. (Otra que entra sin llamar, ¿Eres amiga de la otra no? Adiós Superperdedora) ¡AHHH!. La tengo un…un… asco. ¡Ahh!

-¿Pero a quién?.- se atrevió a preguntar Maggie.

-A _esa_ tiparraca.- Kara les contó todo lo que había sucedido en ese día con Lena y _esa._ \- A _Esa_ víbora. A _esa_ insufrible.

-Muy simpática no parece no. ¿Qué es amiga de Lena?.- cuestionó Alex.

-Parecía muy a gusto con su compañía. ¡Llevan todo el día juntas! ¡Incluso la llevó a su bunker!¡Buff!.- A Kara le ponía enfermar pensar que aún podían seguir juntas.

-¿También te llevó a ti anoche no?.- le respondió Alex.

-Sí, pero yo no soy como _esa._ No me da buena espina _esa_ tía. Trata a Lena como si fuera de su propiedad, y encima va y me dice: "Lini y yi ain tinimis michis cosis qui hicir pir li nichi." (Lena y yo aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer por la noche)

-¡Caliente!.- se le escapó a Maggie, a lo que las dos hermanas la miraron.- Perdón. ¿Puede que sea su novia?

-¿Quién? _¿ESA?_ No. Imposible. En la vida. Jamás. Nunca. Inviable. De ninguna de las maneras posibles. Nanay de la China.- dijo Kara mientras negaba con la cabeza vehementemente.

-Pero aparte de lo maleducada e insoportable que es esa chica, ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?.- le preguntó su hermana.- A ti no te gusta Lena, ¿no? Te recuerdo que ayer la rechazaste, ¿Así que qué más te da con quién pase el tiempo?

\- ¿A mí? ¿Lena?.- Kara empezó a reír nerviosamente y sonrojarse violentamente.- No digas tonterías Alex, Lena es mi amiga. Y sólo quiero que no sufra, y mi intuición me dice que _esa_ no le va a traer más que problemas.

-Entonces por qué suenas tan cel…- pero las palabras de Maggie fueron interrumpidas por Kara.

-Lena.- dijo Supergirl, al oír los latidos del corazón de la morena como si fuesen bombas estrellándose contra su pecho.

Cuanto más se acercaba Kara volando a donde estaba Lena, más pensaba que se le iban a romper los tímpanos por culpa de aquel corazón desbocado que no dejaba de resonar en ellos. Supergirl vio un descapotable negro por la carretera secundaria que llevaba hacia las colinas. Y ahí estaba Lena, con el pelo suelto, conduciendo como una loca. Kara temió por un instante al ver lo temerosa que era Lena con el coche, pero curva tras curva, fue subiendo por una de las montañas.

Se acercó un poco, lo justo para poder observarla mejor, pero sin que la morena la pudiera llegar a ver. Lena se había puesto una cazadora de cuero, para protegerse del frío. Y un hermoso pañuelo de color rojo ondeaba libre junto a su hermoso pelo. Tampoco debía de haber sido un buen día para ella. La pequeña de los Luthor aparcó en el mirador más alto que había. Salió de su coche y se apoyó en el capó, cerca de la valla protectora. Kara la vio sacar algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, e instante después, Lena prendía un cigarrillo. Fumaba despacio intentando calmar la tan conocida ansiedad que empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

Supergirl la contempló lo que pareció una eternidad y justo cuando iba a concederle a la morena un momento de privacidad. La escuchó llorar, tan silenciosamente, que parecía su imaginación. Pero los pequeños espasmos que pegaba el cuerpo de Lena se lo confirmaron. La angustia de Kara creció junto a la de Lena en aquella noche de luna llena. Y aunque la rubia en otra situación no hubiese dudado en acercarse hasta Lena y abrazarla, ahora sí lo hacía. No quería incomodar mas a la morena, así que voló como un rayo a través del oscuro cielo. Se recorrió el país entero en busca de una flor concreta, que por suerte encontró. Cuando volvió a National City, ni diez minutos después, Lena aún seguía allí. Aunque al de poco tiempo, emprendió la marcha hacia su casa. Supergirl la siguió hasta allí, hasta que Lena estaba a salvo.

La morena miraba pacientemente la pantalla del ascensor, como subían de uno en uno los números hasta llegar al último. Se desabrochó la cazadora que aún llevaba puesta, y se quitó el pañuelo del cuello. Intentaría dormir algo, aunque dudase de lograrlo. Con las prendas en un brazo y las llaves de su casa en la otra mano, se encaminó por el largo pasillo. Se sorprendió al ver una nota en su puerta, junto con una hermosa plumeria blanca. Con dedos temblorosos la recogió y leyó con atención: " _Lo sentimos Lena, tus amigas K y S."_ Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

* * *

Kara no se acordaba para nada del juicio contra Lex Luthor. No había sido consciente de todo el tiempo que había permanecido en la otra realidad alternativa. Abrumada por volver a ver a Lena en estas circunstancias, suplicó a su hermana Alex y a Maggie para que fueran con ella al juicio. La morena no se veía nada bien, su ya de por si nívea piel aún se veía más pálida, con grandes ojeras y bolsas, y con un imperceptible tic en su labio superior. Además sus manos temblaban considerablemente. Justo cuando Kara iba a abandonar su banco para cercarse hasta ella, _esa_ hizo aparición en la sala, por detrás de Lena.

- _Esa es esa.-_ les dijo Kara a su hermana y a la novia de ésta.

-No está nada mal.- dijo la policía haciéndole un chequeo rápido, a lo que las dos Danvers la miraron a la vez.- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

Kara agudizó su oído al ver que un hombre mayor se acercaba hasta ellas.

-Buenos días señorita Luthor. Lamento no haber podido tratar con usted el día de ayer. Espero que mi hija le haya dado las indicaciones adecuadas y su encargo especial.- le dijo el hombre amablemente.- Disculpe a Melissa si ha cometido algún error, acaba de graduarse.

-Buenos días señor Baker. No se preocupe, Melissa ha hecho un gran trabajo. Ha sido agradable pasar tiempo con ella.- le contestó cortésmente Lena.- Una se siente segura con un arma, de eso no cabe duda.

-Sí quieres podemos cenar esta noche, ¿Te apetece?.- le dijo seductoramente _esa_ tal Melissa a la morena.

-¿Ya te has enterado de quién es _esa?_.- le susurró Alex, haciendo que no pudiera oír la respuesta de Lena.

-Sí, _esa_ Barbie abogada del demonio es Melissa Baker, la hija del señor que está junto a Lena Le acaba de pedir una cita.- le respondió sin dejar de mirarla. Ésta pareció notar la mirada sobre ella y vio a la reportera que ayer irrumpió en el despacho de la morena. La saludó falsamente con la mano, haciendo que Lena se girara también. Se paralizó al ver allí a Kara, pensando que tal vez habría venido a apoyarla, pero en cuanto vio la libreta de notas entre las manos de la rubia, comprendió que sólo estaba allí por trabajo.

-Kara, si no dejas de mirarla así, la vas a chamuscar.- le reprendió su hermana.

-Ojalá…

El juez entró en la sala y a su vez Lex Luthor. El traje de preso de color negro, resaltaba la blanca piel del chico. Los ojos azules se posaron al instante en su hermana pequeña, a la que sonrío con sorna. Después de tantos años, Lex aún seguían siendo igual de arrogante como lo era de pequeño.

-Te veo bien querida hermana.- le dijo arrastrando las palabras.- Aunque tal vez te vieses mejor en una caja de pino a dos metros bajo tierra.

-¡Orden en la sala!.- pidió el juez, golpeando el mazo fuertemente.- Señor Luthor la próxima vez que hable sin permiso, volverá a su celda.

Lena testificó segura de sí misma. Si, estaba nerviosa, más de lo que recordaba haber estado toda su vida, pero era una cosa que debía de hacer. Por mucho que le doliese ver allí a Lex, ese chico que allí estaba sentado escuchándola atentamente, no era su hermano. Era un loco psicópata que había asesinado y torturado a miles de personas. Y estaba convencida de que si volviese a quedar en libertad, lo seguiría haciendo. Y no lo iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto. Aún así, era difícil mantener la compostura. Buscó en toda la sala, alguna mirada familiar que le diera el ánimo necesario y la fuerza para seguir con su discurso. A tenor de lo que pensaba Lena, Kara no estaba tomando notas sin parar, si no que estaba observándola atentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. La rubia le dedicó un "Tú puedes" silencioso, a lo que Lena carraspeó y siguió con su testimonio más convencida que nunca.

* * *

Ya por la noche, Lena estaba en su despacho, bebiendo una buena de copa de whiskey mientras veía su propio reflejo en el gran ventanal de su oficina. Suspiró, otra vez, contra el vaso, antes de dar un sorbo al fuerte licor. La garganta le quemaba, pero no le importaba. Ya había pasado todo. Había sido sin dudar un largo día, pero ya había llegado la noche. Se sorprendió al ver por el cristal ver entrar a Kara Danvers, con una pequeña bolsa de papel en las manos. La rubia había esperado a que Jess se fuese para colarse hasta allí, sólo para que Lena no le echase la culpa a su secretaria.

-¿Kara?.- dijo la morena mientras se giraba hacia ella, con su ceja izquierda levantada.

\- Hola Lena.- le dijo tímidamente la rubia sonrojándose.- Siento molestarte, siento no haber pedido una cita, pero necesitaba verte. He traído donuts, ¿te gustan verdad?

-Sí estás aquí como reportera, no tengo comentarios.- le dijo seria la morena.

-No, no Lena, estoy aquí como amiga.- le respondió Kara acercándose a ella.- ¿Por qué aún somos amigas? ¿Verdad?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Supergirl que me espiase ayer? ¿Y el bunker y las plumerias?.- interrogó Lena.- Me parece muy sospechoso que justo el día antes del juicio contra Lex, Supergirl no dejase de pasar por al lado de L-Corp.

-Jamás le diría a Supergirl que te espiase.- le contestó Kara con indignación.- Y Supergirl tampoco lo haría. No traicionaría tu confianza, nunca te traicionaría. Ni aunque me torturasen. Y Supergirl tampoco. Somos tus amigas Lena, por favor, créeme. Nos preocupamos por ti, de verdad, no es más que eso. Lo de las plumerias si que fue cosa mía, pero sólo quería que fuese un detalle. Arreglar las cosas contigo.

-Está bien Kara.- Lena había visto la cara de súplica de la rubia al hablar y de verdad quería creerla.- Puede que haya estado un poco paranoica con todo esto de Lex.

-Lo siento Lena.- dijo de corazón Kara.- Otra vez no he estado a tu lado y soy un desastre con patas.

-Puede que un poco.- rió Lena.- El donuts de chocolate es para mí, ¿no?

En realidad no lo era, pero Kara se lo dio con gusto. Volver a verla así de sonriente, merecía la pena todo. Incluso darle su donuts más preciado. Aún no habían hablado sobre lo que había ocurrido la otra noche en el apartamento de Lena, pero tanto la rubia como la morena, sabían que no era el momento. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron intensamente, necesitándose la una a la otra, mucho más de lo que pensaban.

-¿Qué tal estás?.- le preguntó Kara una vez sentadas en el sofá blanco.

-Bueno, es extraño. Por una parte siento un alivio enorme al saber que Lex no podrá hacer daño nunca más, pero por otra parte Lex fue el único que me dio una bienvenida calurosa a la familia.- le dijo Lena nostálgica.- Cuando éramos pequeños le admiraba. Me parecía casi un súper héroe. Era muy inteligente y a su modo cariñoso.

-Lena.- Kara le sujetó la mano con fuerza en señal de apoyo.- Estoy segura de que Lex fue un gran hermano en su momento pero hoy en día ese Lex no existe. Ya oíste lo que te dijo en el juicio.

-Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que me dijo en prisión.- contestó Lena recordando las lindezas que le había dicho su hermano cuando después del juicio había ido a verle a la cárcel.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?.- Lena movió su cabeza negativamente.- Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que eres una gran mujer, inteligente, hermosa, luchadora y poderosa. Y que todo lo que te haya podido decir, es mentira. Sólo haces que este mundo sea mejor, una y otra vez. Has ayudado a mucha gente y has salvado a mucha otra.

-Me halagas Kara.- dijo Lena sonrojándose.- Kara, lo del veto de ayer, era porque estaba reunida con mi abogada. Sabes que eres bienvenida siempre.

-Gracias Lena. Hablando sobre esa mujer…¿Hace mucho tiempo que la conoces?.- le preguntó Kara.

-Desde hace algunos años, es la hija de mi abogado, ¿por?

-No sé... _Esa_ chica no me dejó muy buena impresión…

-Bueno, es bastante directa. Aún le falta aprender a mantener la calma, pero no es mala chica.- le contestó Lena.- Me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era más joven.

-No pegáis ni con pegamento.- le dijo Kara mirándola intensamente.- _Esa_ no es buena. No sé, pero lo intuyo. Creo que quiere algún tipo más de relación que la de cliente y abogada. No creo que debas pasar tiempo con ella, Lena.

-Vaya, Kara.- dijo Lena levantándose.- Si la otra noche me rechazaste, ¿por qué te importa tanto que Melissa quiera algo conmigo?

-No me importa.- mintió Kara nerviosa, levantándose a su vez.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y por qué suenas a una novia celosa y posesiva?.- le cuestionó Lena.

-Porque yo…yo…- Kara sujetó a Lena de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con manos temblorosas. Miraba a aquellos ojos verdes con adoración. La respiración de Lena agitándose por la cercanía de Kara, y el propio corazón de ésta acelerado no ayudaban a que las palabras fluyesen en su garganta- Porque…yo…yo….


	3. Me Olvidaba

LOS PERSONAES DE SUPERGIRL NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A DC COMICS.

* * *

Romeroflor49: Jajajaja con paciencia…todo llegará…incluido el escritorio partido;)

EmSteps: Bueno quizás sea un poco mala, pero sólo lo justo y necesario. Y ya sabes lo bien que sienta, de vez en cuando, hacer alguna pequeña maldad. (insertar sonrisa malévola) jajajaja ;)

DeyFrank: Me alegra que te haya gustado…aunque creo que este te gustará más ;)

Samantha S. Dracul: Espero que te guste este capítulo como los dos primeros ;)

Wallbanger: Cómo se suele decir, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Más o menos cada semana subiré un capítulo. Suelo escribir de noche, que es cuando tengo tiempo y en cuanto está lo subo.

Alex: Jajajaja no te cae bien Melissa por tus ganas de que ocurra Supercorp (insertar gif de Lena mordiéndose en labio) Saludos:)

Lienea: Oh, mi querida Alicia, siempre fuiste la más bella de todas en el país de las maravillas. Simplemente quizás fue tu locura, o quien sabe, tu cordura. Sólo sé, que en este mundo o a través del espejo, siempre serás Alicia, pitxin. ;)

Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar, por todo. Espero que os guste y si queréis más, dejad un comentario ;)

* * *

-Porque yo…yo….- Kara no dejaba de mirar los ojos verdes de Lena mientras intentaba que las palabras fluyesen de su agarrotada garganta.- Porque yo…yo…

Lena veía en los ojos azules de Kara un brillo que nunca antes había visto. La reportera aún la sujetaba de la cintura, de una manera posesiva. Y aún seguía boqueando como un pececillo sacado del agua intentando encontrar un poco de calma para decirle algo. Era tan adorable.

-Kara, respira.- le dijo Lena sonriéndola mientras le recolocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, lo que hizo que la rubia se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Pero Kara ya había dejado de intentar hablar, ahora simplemente vagaba sus ojos desde la mirada esmeralda de Lena hasta los apetitosos labios rojos de la morena. Y la directora de L-Corp se dio cuenta de aquello. Así que esta vez con más confianza y con menos alcohol en el cuerpo, acercó su boca a la de Kara. Sus labios casi se rozaban, a tan sólo un suspiro de distancia. Pero Lena quería que fuese la reportera quien terminara de recorrer ese último tramo. Quería que Kara estuviese segura de aquello, quería darle el tiempo necesario de arrepentirse si no era aquello lo que quería. Y esta vez, Kara no se apartó.

Suspiró encima de los labios de Lena justo antes de lanzarse. Atrajo a la morena hacia sí con delicadeza, haciendo que ambos cuerpos chocasen y la besó. La besó despacio, saboreando esos labios rojos como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del universo. Se perdió en la textura de ellos, en el compás delicioso que la morena creaba. En su sabor, un perfecto equilibrio entre vino y cerezas. En la sutileza del mordisco que Lena le regaló en su labio inferior. En el ruido que ocasionó cuando sus dientes sin querer colisionaron. En la mano de Lena que se posó en su cuello y en la suave caricia que dejó con el pulgar en su mejilla. Y en la respiración de la morena entre beso y beso. Se perdió en todos los sentimientos que aquella mujer le estaba haciendo sentir, únicos e irrepetibles. Se perdió enteramente en Lena y todo su mundo empezó a girar en torno a ella.

Después de tanto tiempo soñando con aquel momento, Lena no se podía creer aun lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacía apenas escasos minutos que pensaba que Kara la había traicionado de alguna forma al contarle a Supergirl lo del bunker, aparte del dolor que le produjo que la reportera huyera de ella la otra noche. Y ahora se estaban besando como si no existiera un mañana. Por supuesto que no quería acelerar las cosas con Kara, así que estaba intentando controlarse todo lo que podía. Porque si por ella fuera, le arrancaría esa camisa y le haría el amor sobre el sofá, sobre el escritorio, encima de la cama, contra la pared, … durante toda la noche. La deseaba tanto. La quería tanto, como nunca antes creyó poder querer. Ahogó un gemido cuando una de las manos de Kara rodeó su cintura y la posó sobre la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndola más contra ella. No se pudo resistir morder aquel labio inferior juguetón, con cortesía, tirando un poco de él. Notaba su cuerpo en llamas, pidiendo un poco de oxígeno. Pero Lena no quería separarse de Kara Danvers nunca más. Porque ahora tenerla sentada a su lado o simplemente enfrente de ella, parecería que estuviesen a miles de años luz de distancia.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente las interrumpió, haciendo que ambas mujeres dieran un sonoro respingo. Lena se giró hacia su escritorio con gracia, para que Maggie, que era quien acababa de entrar como un elefante en una cacharrería, no viera el sonrojo que tenía.

-¿Kara?.- le dijo su cuñada con los ojos como platos. No sólo acababa de ver como la reportera y la directora de L-Corp se comían a besos, si no que había visto como Kara flotaba unos centímetros por encima del suelo cuando sus labios estaban unidos a los de Lena.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pregunta errónea, señorita…- la interrumpió Lena, sentada en su silla.

-Agente Sawyer.- dijo Maggie mientras pasaba su mano por su frente, porque casi se le había olvidado porque estaba allí.- He de hablar con usted en privado señorita Luthor.

-Kara puede quedarse.- contestó Lena sonriendo a la rubia. Y ésta sin dudarlo se acercó al escritorio en señal de apoyo.

-Como quiera señorita Luthor…Queda arrestada por cómplice de fuga y por conspiración. - dijo Maggie mientras sacaba las esposas.

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó Lena confusa.

Maggie sacó una Tablet con el logotipo de la policía de National City y reprodujo un vídeo de una de las cámaras de seguridad de la prisión de la ciudad. En él se veía a Lena entrar a la prisión y hablar con su hermano Lex. Después saltaba la imagen hasta un pasillo, en donde se veía a la morena entregar kriptonita verde a Metallo, que había testificado también en el juicio, pero a favor de Lex.

-Cuando estaban trasladando a los dos hasta la prisión de máxima seguridad, Metallo ha matado a los dos policías y han escapado.- explicó Maggie.

-Pero no puede ser…esa no soy yo…no he hecho nada malo en mi vida, ¡nunca!.- dijo Lena impactada por lo que acaba de observar.

-Maggie, déjala explicarse.- le pidió Kara con amabilidad.

-Lo siento Kara, son órdenes de arriba.- le contestó la agente Sawyer, esposando a Lena.- Y después de esta prueba…Todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado y si no puede permitírselo, uno de oficio estará a su disposición…

Kara vio impotente la mirada de súplica que Lena le dedicaba mientras Maggie la guiaba hacia la salida. Apretó la mandíbula, dispuesta a todo para demostrar la inocencia de Lena Luthor.

* * *

Voló al DEO lo más rápido que pudo. Quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

-¡Kara!.- la llamó su hermana nada más verla.- ¿Dónde estabas? He estado toda la noche intentando ponerme en contacto contigo. ¿No llevas el móvil encima?

-Sí, aquí lo tengo. Lo siento Alex, no lo he oído. Maggie ha detenido a Lena.- le contó.

-Lo sé, eso era lo que quería decirte. Lex ha escapado junto con Metallo con la ayuda de Lena- le dijo mientras Kara negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Porque estaba en L-Corp con ella Alex, y ella no ha ayudado a su hermano.- dijo Kara convencida.

-Pero el video….

-Que Winn lo investigue.- pidió la rubia.- No tiene ningún sentido Alex, ¿para qué iba a testificar Lena contra su hermano para después ayudarle? Y si lo habría hecho, que no, Lena no es tan tonta como para dejar pruebas. Alguien la está intentando culpar, y voy a descubrir quién.

-Kara…-le dijo su hermana suavemente, intentando consolarla.

-No Alex.- le contestó apartándose de ella.- Lena es inocente.

El móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar dentro del bolso marrón.

-¿Diga?.- respondió Kara sin mirar la pantalla.

-¿Se puede saber donde estás?.- le contestó la voz de su jefe.- ¡Ven a CatCo ya!

-Ahora voy.- suspiró Kara al darse cuenta de que ya le había colgado. Se giró hacia Alex.- He de ir a CatCo. Por favor, que Winn revise ese video.

-Está bien Kara.- le dijo su hermana viéndola marchar.

* * *

Las cosas en CatCo no fueron mucho mejor que con su hermana. Snapper había paralizado todas las rotativas para sacar una portada nueva. Una portada en la que Lena y su hermano Lex eran los protagonistas. El titular rezaba "Los hermanos Luthor: Culpables". Por si eso no fuera poco, James estuvo de acuerdo con el jefe a pesar de las reticencias de Kara. A pesar de no tener ninguna prueba de que Lena fuese culpable, ambos hombres estaban de acuerdo en que "a día de hoy es culpable", "es noticia", "es lo que los lectores quieren leer" y "el morbo vende". Kara, como es natural, se negó en rotundo a escribir un artículo sobre aquello. Y le daba realmente igual quedarse sin trabajo. Justo cuando estaba saliendo por la entrada principal, su móvil volvió a sonar. Número desconocido.

-¿Diga?.

-Kara.- dijo la voz de Lena desde el otro lado del teléfono.- De verdad que yo no he sido, no he hecho nada…

-Lo sé Lena.- la interrumpió Kara.- Creo en ti. Confío en ti. Te sacaré de ahí ¿vale? Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para probar que ese video es falso. Demostraré que eres inocente cueste lo que cueste, te lo prometo. ¿Podrás aguantar hasta entonces?

-Gracias Kara.- dijo Lena con la voz quebrada.- Estaré bien. Lo estaré. Kara, por favor ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.- le respondió ésta apretando la mandíbula al oír el tono de voz roto de la morena.- Estate tranquila, todo se arreglará. Y cuando consiga sacarte de ahí, me invitarás a cenar por lo menos ¿no?

-Te pondré el mundo a tus pies.- le contestó Lena con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.- Pero no porque me saques de aquí, sino porque yo….pi…pi…pi…

Kara tecleó rápidamente el número de Winn.

-Winn, ¿te has puesto ya con el video?.- Kara hablaba seria y demandante.- Vale, ponte con ello ya. No quiero ninguna excusa Winn. Hazlo. Ahora necesito las coordenadas del furgón policial, sí, dónde ocurrió la fuga. Gracias Winn.

* * *

Por supuesto que Lex no era tonto. La fuga había sucedido en una de las carreteras secundarias que iban a través de las montañas, una de las salidas de National City. Era un entorno rural excelente para pasar inadvertido por los helicópteros de la policía, pero no por Supergirl. Así que a lo alto del cielo, con sus rayos x hizo un rastreo de la zona. De momento nada. Pero a la tercera vez que echó una ojeada, vio a un hombre, cerca de un hangar que parecía abandonado.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?.- dijo Supergirl aterrizando.

-Lo que sé Supergirl, es que no voy a volver a prisión.- le contestó Lex burlonamente.

-¿Dónde está Metallo?

-No te preocupes por él, está de camino.- dijo enigmáticamente el mayor de los Luthor.-Pensé que vendrías al juicio. Ya sabes, para darle todo tu apoyo a mi querida hermana. Me sorprendió un poco que os llevarais tan bien. Pero a decir verdad, cuando quiere es encantadora. ¿Tú también has caído en su trampa?

-Lena no es cómo tú.- le respondió Supergirl apretando los puños, sin saber por qué aún no lo había agarrado del cuello y haberlo llevado hasta la cárcel.-No sé de lo que estás hablando, pero no es más que una falsa mentira.

-No, no lo es. Mi querida hermana siempre ha sido la más lista de la familia, por mucho que me duela admitirlo. ¿Sabes que entró a la universidad con quince años? ¿Y que se graduó a las dieciocho en química y en ciencias empresariales?.- le contó Lex.

-¿Y qué?.- le preguntó Supergirl.

-Pues si a eso le añadimos su belleza, se convierte en una bomba atómica. El arma perfecta. La mejor de las máscaras. ¿Quién sospecharía de ella con esos ojos verdes? Ya te vas dando cuenta de todo, ¿verdad?

-Eso es imposible. Ella no es así.- le dijo Supergirl mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Tan sólo piénsalo.- le dijo Lex gesticulando con las manos.- ¿Quién se interponía entre ella y la fortuna de la familia Luthor? Primero Lilian, que lleva seis meses desaparecida, y después yo. Ella tiene la inteligencia suficiente como para quitarnos de en medio y encima hacernos parecer culpables. Pero tranquila, no has sido la única que ha caído bajo sus encantos. Y por desgracia, no serás la última.

-¡MIENTES!.- le gritó Supergirl fuera de sí, flotando en el aire, por encima del techo del hangar.

Justo cuando iba a volar hacia el convicto, un haz de color verde le dio en el corazón, haciendo que cayera inconsciente sobre el tejado del edificio. Lo último que oyó Kara antes de caer exhausta, fue la perversa risa de Lex Luthor rompiendo el silencio del atardecer.

* * *

Cuando Kara recuperó la consciencia se encontraba en la Deo, tumbada en una camilla con las lámparas de sol. Había tenido una pesadilla y se había despertado con el nombre de Lena en los labios. Aún se encontraba un poco mareada cuando se levantó. Escuchó la voz de James algo lejana diciendo "Lena Luthor es mala y lo que ha pasado no hace más que confirmarlo". Así que decidida se fue hasta la sala de reuniones, donde se encontraban el propio James, Alex, Maggie, Winn y John.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- preguntó irrumpiendo en la sala.

-Kara, estás bien, gracias a Dios.- le dijo su hermana Alex abrazándola.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- volvió a preguntar Kara esta vez mirando a James.- ¿Y esa herida?

Todos en la habitación desviaron su mirada de la rubia y se miraron entre sí, al final fue el propio James quien habló.

-Mientras tú estabas buscando a Lex y a Metallo, yo fui a la cárcel de National City. Algo me decía que Lena Luthor no iba a tener una estancia prolongada.- dijo James con arrogancia.- Y así fue, Metallo llegó para sacarla de ahí.

-Entonces…Metallo secuestró a Lena.- dijo Kara tocándose la frente con la mano.

-No exactamente.- respondió James.- Después de ver el video en el que Lena ayuda a Metallo, me imaginé que iría a sacar a su jefa de allí. Y esto demuestra su culpabilidad.

-¿Pero es que os habéis vuelto todos locos? ¿No os dais cuenta de que no tiene sentido?.- les gritó un poco la rubia.- ¿Para qué iba a dejar una prueba que la llevaría a la cárcel? ¿Para después decirle a su supuesto vasallo que la rescatase?

-Creo que simplemente ni se molestó en borrar las pistas Kara. Ella sabía que la sacarían de prisión.- le respondió James.

-Ella es mi amiga y confío en ella.- les dijo a todos, mirándoles uno a uno.

-Oye, Kara.- le dijo James corriendo detrás de ella.- ¿Por qué confías tanto en ella?

-Todos nos merecemos que confíen en nosotros James.- le contestó Kara girándose en mitad del pasillo.- Incluso aunque lleve el apellido Luthor.

-¿Entonces por qué no confías en mí?.- cuestionó el chico.

-¿Porque sabes qué James? Lo único que haces es jugar a ser un héroe, y no lo eres.- le dijo Kara con crudeza.- Sólo eres un hombre con juguetitos de última generación.

-Yo estuve ahí para detener a Metallo, o al menos intentarlo.- le respondió él en el mismo tono.

-Sí James, estuviste ahí, pero no por los motivos correctos. Estuviste ahí para arrestar a Metallo, pero no para salvar a Lena. Y eso no es lo que hace un superhéroe. Un héroe salva a todo el mundo, a cualquiera, sin diferencias. No se toma la justicia por su mano. Y si Metallo hubiese ido a la prisión para matar a Lena, por desgracia, sé que te hubiera importado muy poco el salvarla, tan sólo porque es una Luthor. Sólo te importaría el llevarte la gloria por arrestar al malo.- por fin Kara le había dicho todo lo que pensaba sobre el Guardián. Y así sin más siguió su camino, dejando a James con la palabra en la boca.

A Kara le estaba agobiando toda esa situación. Notaba la tensión acumulada en sus hombros y la conversación que acababa de tener con James no ayudaba. No entendía porque ninguno de sus amigos no le daban una oportunidad a Lena, sobre todo después de todo el bien que había hecho la morena. Pegó un puñetazo contra una de las figuras que había en un pasillo de la Deo y no se pudo controlar más. Pegó otro más y otro y otro, viendo como la escultura se hacía añicos. Y como último golpe una fuerte patada que acabó por derrumbar la estatua. La voz de su hermana le llegó desde detrás.

-Kara, tranquila.- le dijo Alex acercándose a ella.

-No puedo estar tranquila, sabiendo que Lena está en peligro.- le contestó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.- Lex la va a matar.

-Mira Kara, sé que es difícil asimilar que alguien a quien aprecias te decepcione, pero en algún momento dejará de doler. Y lo primero que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo.- le dijo amablemente Alex.

-No Alex, me niego a creer que Lena forme parte de Cadmus.- negó Kara con la cabeza.

-Kara, todas las pruebas apuntan en la misma dirección.- le dijo su hermana cogiéndola gentilmente del brazo.- Sé que duele, de verdad, pero tienes que abrir los ojos.

-No.- volvió a decirle la reportera.- Puede que todas las pistas apunten a que Lena es mala, pero os habéis rendido a ellas, solo porque su apellido es Luthor. Dime, si fuese Maggie la que estuviera en lugar de Lena, ¿no agotarías hasta el último recurso que tuvieras para demostrar que es inocente?

-No es el mismo caso Kara…

-Claro, porque Maggie no es una Luthor ¿no?

-No Kara.- le dijo su hermana.- Maggie es mi novia, la conocemos, sabemos que ella no haría nada malo.

-Yo sé que Lena no es mala.- le contestó Kara mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Lo sé. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, ella no puede estar detrás de Cadmus. Ella te salvó la vida Alex, y a todos los alienígenas de National City, incluida a mí. ¿No crees que se merece una oportunidad?

-Kara, yo lo que no quiero es que te hagan daño. No quiero verte darlo todo por alguien, no quiero verte ponerte en contra de todos tus amigos por alguien que te puede herir. Y creo que Lena Luthor puede hacerte verdadero daño, más del que a las dos nos gustaría admitir. ¿Verdad Kara?

-Como cualquier otro amigo supongo.- contestó la rubia girándose para evitar los ojos acusadores de su hermana.

-Cualquier amigo no puede romperte el corazón.- le dijo su hermana abrazándola.

-Maggie te lo ha contado…- concluyó Kara resoplado contra el pelo de Alex.

-Sólo lo ha hecho porque también se preocupa por ti.- le dijo Alex mientras se separaban.- Sólo te pido Kara, que no te ilusiones demasiado. Sólo piensa en la posibilidad de que Lena sea verdaderamente mala.

-Está bien Alex.- le contestó su hermana.- Sólo si tú le das una oportunidad a Lena. Sólo piensa en la posibilidad de que Lena sea verdaderamente buena.

Las dos hermanas se sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse, justo cuando el móvil de Kara sonaba.

-Es Winn.- dijo extrañada.- Vamos.

* * *

Lena no se sorprendió de ver a Metallo en su busca. Ni mucho menos cuando la tomó a la fuerza y la arrastró hasta una furgoneta azul oscura. Llevaban casi una hora de camino cuando el vehículo se detuvo repentinamente. Las esposas empezaban a lacerarle las muñecas y todas las curvas que había habido durante el trayecto había hecho que su estómago se revolviese. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Prestó atención al ruido ambiental que había. Sólo el pequeño sonido de una bandada de pájaros y pasos. Unos tacones resonaban con fuerza. Notó como el asiento contiguo al suyo se hundía bajo el peso de un nuevo pasajero.

-Querida hermana.- dijo Lex, quitándole la venda de los ojos y de la boca.- Siempre complicas las cosas mucho más de lo que son.

Lena miró a su alrededor, Lex le sonreía desde su derecha. Y en los asientos de delante estaban su madre, Lillian, y Melissa. Ésta última tenía la misma mueca de locura que su hermano.

-Mamá.- la llamó Lena para que se girase.- Estás viva.

Sí, Lillian Luthor estaba viva, aunque se notaba que había perdido mucho peso. Y su mirada estaba apagada cuando miró a su hija adoptiva. La cara y el pelo de la mujer mayor estaban sucios, y la ropa, usualmente elegante que solía llevar, ahora no eran más que unos harapientos trapos.

-Lena, perdóname.- le susurró su madre con voz cansada.- Tenía que haberte hecho caso, cariño. Está loco.

-Tranquila.- le dijo Lena mientras levantaba las manos esposadas y le tocaba el pelo.- Supergirl nos salvará.

Lex que había permanecido callado viendo la interactuación entre ambas mujeres, rio con fuerza, al igual que Melissa.

-Mucho me temo que tu amiga, la SuperPerdedora está muerta.- le dijo la abogada con maldad.- Fue todo un gusto acabar con ella.

-Eso es mentira.- contestó Lena enfrentándola con la mirada.- No podrías derrotar a Supergirl ni en sueños.

-Bueno puede que yo no.- le dijo Melissa enseñándole un arma que emanaba una luz verde del interior.- pero este juguetito de tu hermano sí. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando le acerté en el corazón.

-Y ¡BUM! Cayó a plomo.- terminó de contar Lex.- Quizás si hubieses hecho las cosas bien, puede que Supergirl aún siguiese con vida. Aunque tarde a temprano iba a morir también. Me encantaría poder ver la reacción de Clark al enterarse de que su prima está pudriéndose en el infierno.

-Estáis enfermos.- les dijo agachando la mirada para que no viesen sus humedecido ojos.

-Oh, vamos hermanita no te vas a poner sentimental ahora ¿no? ¿Sabes que es lo más patético de todo esto?.- paró Lex haciendo una pausa dramática.- Que ella estaba convencida de que eres buena. Murió por ti. Romántico, ¿verdad?

-Te mataré.- le contestó Lena clavándole sus ojos verdes como puñales.

-No si yo te mato antes.- le dijo Lex acariciándole la mejilla, a lo que la morena se apartó al contacto.- Todo hubiese sido perfecto si ayer Supergirl no hubiese husmeado de más. El plan era sencillo y nos lo pusiste en bandeja, le pediste a Jack una pistola para defenderte. Fue fácil engañarle y hacer que Melissa se colase en tu despacho. Ir a un sitio más privado y ¡PUM! Un disparo en tu maravillosa cabecita. Abrir una botella de vino y colocar una nota de suicidio en tu ordenador.

En la mente de Lena se fueron recreando como secuencias los recuerdos del día de ayer. La insistencia de la abogaba en ir a un lugar más apartado para darle el arma. Melissa apuntándola con la pistola. Supergirl derrumbando la pared. El arma disparándose. Una bala abriendo un boquete en su televisión. Una bala que llevaba su nombre. Una bala que no la mató porque Supergirl la salvó, una vez más. Y ella se había comportado como una necia con Supergirl. Y aun así siguió creyendo en ella, en Lena Luthor.

Por la duración del viaje, la morena diría que estaban en un punto medio entre Metrópolis y National City. Una fábrica en medio de la nada se presentaba ante ella. Metallo las agarró a ella y a su madre y las arrastró por detrás de Lex, de Melissa y de John Ciborg al interior. Parecía abandonada. Lex contó los pasos en voz alta, hasta llegar a una baldosa de un color un poco distinto a las demás. El hombre que parecía Robocop la retiró del lugar y apareció un pequeño sensor dactilar. En cuanto su hermano puso la mano encima, desde el suelo empezaron a subir distintas zonas, dejando al descubierto una sala secreta. Dentro de ella, se podían ver máquinas, ordenadores y dinero.

-Ya casi estamos.- dijo Lex.- Ahora si me haces el favor hermana, devuélveme mi compañía. Lo has hecho bastante bien la verdad. Has aumentado los beneficios en un cincuenta por ciento, pero ahora necesito ese dinero para financiar Cadmus.

Metallo la llevó a la fuerza hasta sentarla delante de uno de los ordenadores.

-No lo haré Lex.- le dijo convencida.-Mátame si quieres, pero jamás me uniré a tu causa.

-Oh, si no hace falta.- le contestó él.- Si ya hubieses estado muerta, Melissa ya te habría robado toda la información sobre la empresa, incluidas todas las cuentas, desde el ordenador de tu despacho. Pero como ha habido un cambio de planes, aquí estamos. Fue un plan maestro hacer el video, tienes a todo el mundo en tu contra. Ya no te queda nada, ni nadie que te apoye. No tienes ningún lugar al que volver. Y ahora, dame mi dinero.

-¡No!.- dijo Lena intentando levantarse, pero la fuerza de Metallo no la dejaba ni moverse ni un milímetro.

-Vale, veo que necesitas una motivación extra.- le dijo su hermano.- haz las transferencias o la mato.

Lena vio con horror como Lex apuntaba a la madre de ambos, sin que el pulso le temblase.

* * *

-¡Winn! ¿Qué has encontrado?.- le dijo la rubia nada más llegar al trote.

-He estado investigando el video.- le contestó el muchacho.- Y al principio no he encontrado nada raro. Ningún filtro mostraba nada extraño.

-Winn, al grano.- le dijo Alex.

-Luego me acordé de la secuencia de John Ciborg y voilá.- dijo el chico mientras le daba al play.

Ahora ya no era Lena la que aparecía en la pantalla, sino _esa_. _Esa abogada del demonio._

-¡Tenías razón!.- comentó su hermana mirándola.- Sobre las dos cosas. Winn, investiga a Melissa Baker. La única que aparecía en el registro de visitas era Lena, porque Melissa como abogada no necesita ningún permiso especial.

-Llama a Maggie.- le dijo Kara.- Qué de una orden de busca y captura contra ella. Y Winn, en cuanto puedas, manda el video a la policía, a las principales canales de televisión, a todos los periódicos y a Catco.

Antes del que el chico respondiera, una de las pantallas que había a su izquierda empezó a parpadear en rojo, y a emitir una alarma sonora.

-¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Supergirl al instante.

-Es un sensor que nos avisa de altas concentraciones de Kriptonita verde.- contestó Winn.- Pero hay algo inusual en los gráficos. Esa Kriptonita es inestable. Es sintética.

-Metallo.- dijeron ambas hermanas a la vez.

-Pásame las coordenadas Winn.- dijo Kara abriéndose la camisa y mostrando la "S" de Supergirl.

-Kara ten mucho cuidado.- le dijo Alex cuando ya salía por el gran ventanal.

* * *

Kara no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar a aquella fábrica abandonada. Cogió todo el aire que pudo con sus pulmones y atacó a Lex que apuntaba a su madre con un arma. Del fuerte soplido ellos dos y Melissa cayeron al suelo. Y de repente la vio. Vio la cara de asustada que tenía Lena, mientras Metallo la soltaba y se dirigía hacia la propia Supergirl. La Kriptonita verde que tenía Metallo en el pecho bombeaba como un corazón real. Sólo que este era mucho más inestable y podría explotar en cualquier momento. Kara vio de reojo como Lex y Melissa, que ya se habían puesto en pie la apuntaban con sendas armas de kriptonita.

-¡No le hagas daño!.- gritó Lena, asustando a todos los presentes.- ¡Ni se te ocurra zorra!

Lena Luthor se había levantado y había cogido una barra de metal, golpeando con un inusitado odio hacia su hermano y hacia su abogada. Haciendo que ambas armas acabasen por los suelos. Kara aprovechó ese momento para destruirlas con su visión calorífica. Ese momento de distracción fue el suficiente como para que Metallo acertase a darle y derribarla al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes de Lena Luthor. La morena se había agachado al lado de su madre desmayada. Pero instantes después, John Ciborg la agarraba y la tiraba lejos de allí. Lena se pegaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo y antes de desvanecerse, vio los hermosos ojos azules de Supergirl mirarla con preocupación.

-Vámonos.- dijo Lex cogiendo de la mano a Melissa, con John Ciborg siguiéndoles.

Ahora eran Metallo y ella.

Metallo atacó con toda la potencia que pudo y Kara intentó contrarrestar el ataque con su visión calorífica. Pero de poco sirvió porque la Kriptonita hacia que Kara se sintiese cada vez más débil. Al final el rayo verde de Metallo impactó contra ella, haciendo que se chocase con violencia contra la pared de la vieja fábrica. Miró a Lena inconsciente en el suelo. Ganaría no por ella, sino por Lena. La salvaría aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en este mundo. La voz desgarradora de su hermana Alex suplicándola que saliera de allí, dolía. Casi podía oír las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas a través del pinganillo. Pero no podía dejar allí a Lena. Entonces John, el director de la DEO, apareció de la nada.

-Kara, coge a Lena y marchémonos.- le gritó el marciano verde.- ¡Metallo va a explotar!

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera otra vez. Kara cogió a Lena entre sus brazos y John a Lillian. Y Metallo estallaba.

* * *

-¡KARA!.- gritó Alex con cara de pánico, mientras veía las gráficas al máximo y de repente toda la pantalla se volvía de color rojo.- Kara, por favor, por favor, no….

-John.- llamó Winn con la misma preocupación.- John, ¿me recibes?

-Estamos bien.- contestó al final Kara pasados unos segundos, y Alex y Winn resoplaron de alivio.- Todos estamos bien.

* * *

Mientras John llevaba a Lillian al hospital, Kara cargaba a Lena hasta su casa. En mitad del trayecto la morena se despertó, y al mirar hacia abajo, y ver a la gran altura la que volaban, no pudo hacer más que aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda de Suepergirl.

-Tranquila, no te dejaré caer.- le dijo con una sonrisa Supergirl.

-Lo sé, pero no me gustan las alturas.- le contestó Lena.- ¿Por qué has venido a salvarme?

-Porque Kara Danvers y yo creemos en ti.- le dijo Kara dulcemente.

Lena, exhausta, cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose segura entre los fuertes brazos de Supergirl. Kara acostó a una dormida Lena, con delicadeza, sobre la cama de la morena. Batió su propio record volando hasta su casa para coger un pijama y regresar a casa de la directora de L-Corp. La vio descansar durante toda la noche, hasta que al alba el despertador de la morena empezó a sonar con vehemencia. Kara, intentando no hacer ruido, se levantó de la silla donde había estado toda la noche con la intención de apagar aquel dichoso aparato, para que Lena pudiese descansar un poco más.

Pero Lena no era una de esas personas que posponían el despertador una vez, y otra vez, y una más. No. Lena se levantaba como una autómata nada más que el primer pitido sonaba. Se asustó cuando su mano en vez de golpear el botón del despertador, golpeó una mano.

-Tranquila, soy yo.- le dijo Kara sentándose al borde de la cama.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.- dijo la morena.- Pero por lo demás estoy bien. ¿Sabes si Supergirl ha capturado a mi hermano?

-No, huyeron como unos cobardes. Pero no te preocupes, ella los encontrará.- le contestó Kara, mientras acariciaba suavemente el moratón que tenía Lena en el lado derecho de la frente.- Espero que no te moleste que haya pasado la noche aquí. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.- le dijo la morena con una sonrisa.- ¿Desayuno?

-¡Oh, sí, por favor!.- dijo Kara levantándose y sujetándose la tripa.- Me comería una vaca entera ahora mismo.

Lena rio la ocurrencia de Kara, sin saber que lo decía completamente en serio. Como confirmación a las palabras de la rubia, el estómago de ésta emitió un sonoro gruñido. Las dos desayunaron tortitas con sirope.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?.- le dijo Kara con la boca llena de su último trozo.

-Ahora me voy a dar una buena ducha, porque de verdad la necesito.- dijo Lena tranquilamente.- y después iré a L-Corp.

-¿Cómo? ¿No piensas tomarte el día libre? Te vendría bien descansar.- le dijo Kara mirándola incrédula.

-Bueno, ser la directora de una de las empresa más importantes del mundo, es lo que tiene.- le contestó Lena cortésmente. Aunque lo que en realidad quería hacer la morena era revisar cada propiedad de L-Corp durante el mandato de su hermano, porque estaba segura de que Lex tendría algún sitio más donde escondió tanto dinero como tecnología anti alienígena.

-Pues sí es así, supongo que yo tendré que ir a Catco.- dijo Kara mirando su reloj.- y si no me marcho ya, voy a llegar tarde.

Lena la acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirla y le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Kara se sonrojase. Nada más cerrar la puerta, el timbre sonó. Era Kara, que la miraba azorada.

-¿Yo…em….bueno….tu…querrías…tenerunacitaconmigo?.- lo dijo tan deprisa que si no llega a ser porque Lena no apartó su mirada de los labios de Kara en ningún momento, no la hubiese entendido.

-¿El viernes a las ocho?.- le respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

-Claro, perfecto.- le dijo Kara con las mejillas encendidas, mientras se giraba hacia el ascensor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lena volvió a cerrar la puerta, también con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero nada más dar dos pasos en dirección a la cocina, el timbre volvió a sonar.

-¿Kara?.- interrogó la morena.

-Me olvidaba de esto.- le dijo la rubia, mientras que agarraba con las manos las mejillas de Lena y la acercaba a ella para dejarle un delicado beso en los labios. Y tan rápido como se había acercado, se volvió a alejar. Lena se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras veía a Kara ir hacia el ascensor con pequeños saltitos de alegría.

* * *

Si queréis más…mucho más…¡como locos a comentar este capítulo! ;)


	4. Al Compás

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A D.C. COMICS.

* * *

Wallbanger: Piensa que es una tortura placentera…al final de todo tiene su recompensa. Sí, la verdad que sí, que el final del capítulo fue…¿cursi? Jajajaja Gracias por el comentario :)

LesbianUnicorn722: ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando el curso de la historia. ¡Vaya! Me halagas ;) Gracias por comentar. Se despide esta Escorpión

Romeroflor49: dn2uih78rui23cni). Todos locos, todos locos. Gracias por el comentario, espero que este capi también te guste. :)

Wajibruja: Bueno, en tu caso, poco tuviste que esperar si había beso o no jajaja Es que son tan monas las dos…. Gracias por los comentarios ;)

DeyFrank: ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste como sigue la historia…gracias por comentar :)

Yukie5: ¡Muchas gracias! Ya está aquí :) Gracias por el comentario.

Alex: Jajaja lo sabías…. Buena intuición ;) ¡Arriba Supercorp! Me pasaría viendo el gif todo el día…si tuviera tiempo jajaja Gracias por comentar :)

Andre02: Bueno, no tendrás que esperar mucho ;) Gracias por el comentario.

Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar, por los favs, por los follows, por todo.

* * *

NOTA: Esta semana, lamentablemente, no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir. Así que, que preferís, ¿que suba un capítulo cortito el Lunes o el Martes, o que suba uno más largo para el Viernes (de la semana que viene)? Dejadme en los comentarios que os gustaría más, por favor. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

Kara estaba muy cansada esa mañana. El haber peleado contra Metallo y haber pasado toda la noche despierta viendo como Lena dormía, le estaba pasando factura. Y, por si fuera poco, una serie de nubarrones amenazaban el cielo de National City esa mañana. Además de la mirada constante de James. Kara la notaba allá donde fuese en Catco. Probablemente debería de hablar con él, pero primero, no tenía ningunas ganas de discutir, y segundo, no creía que necesitase disculparse. Todo lo que le había dicho lo pensaba sinceramente, y la tensión constante que tenía ayer, hizo que no pudiera callárselo más. Justo cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarle, en medio de su visión un chico joven se interpuso.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la señorita Kara Danvers?.- le preguntó amablemente.

-Eh, sí, soy yo.- le dijo confusa al ver como el chico le tendía una hoja para firmar un pedido.

-¡Ey chicos, por aquí!.- dijo e instante después unas veinte personas entraban de una en una en el despacho de Kara, dejando cada uno un ramo de plumerias blancas con su jarrón, cubriendo cada centímetro de su despacho.

Kara firmó sonrojada la hoja de la entrega, sabiendo que todas las miradas estarían puestas sobre ella. A la rubia no le hacía falta mirar la bonita tarjeta, que había en el ramo que le habían dejado justo en su escritorio, para saber quién era el remitente de las mismas. Con una nueva ilusión en su mirada, cogió con manos temblorosas el papel. Con una elegante letra, una sencilla frase. Pero que significaba mucho. Seguramente mucho más de lo que Lena Luthor pensaba cuando la escribió.

" _Puede que Supergirl me salvara ayer, pero tú, Kara Danvers, eres mi heroína." L._

Mordiéndose el labio inferior cogió su móvil y buscó el nombre de Lena y tecleó:

K: Las flores son preciosas, pero no tenías porqué…

L: Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, así que sí, tenía que hacerlo. Nadie me había defendido así nunca.

K: Siempre te defenderé, a capa y espada si hace falta. Siempre.

L: …Mi heroína…

* * *

Para Kara se le hizo la eterna la espera hasta el viernes. Por supuesto que se había pasado dos veces como Supergirl sólo para saludar a Lena brevemente. La morena tenía mucho trabajo y la montaña de papeles en su escritorio no parecía que dejase de crecer. Kara la había visto salir de madrugada de L-Corp y volver al alba a trabajar. Por supuesto Kara la escoltaba hasta casa desde la lejanía, y se quedaba sentada en el techo del edificio de al lado escuchando el corazón de Lena hasta que palpitaba a un ritmo pausado y constante. Quedaban tan sólo dos horas para que Kara fuese a buscar a Lena, y estaba histérica.

\- ¿Entonces creéis que así voy bien? - preguntó Kara a Alex y Maggie, a las que había hecho venir "por un problema urgente".

-Por enésima vez Kara, sí, así vas bien. -le dijo su hermana. - Es más creo que deberías de avisar a Lena de que se ponga ropa cómoda, y se quite esos altísimos tacones.

\- ¡Pero no puedo decirle donde vamos! - exclamó la rubia.- ¿Creéis que le gustará?

Alex y Maggie se miraron entre sí por un momento, no muy seguras de que a la directora de L-Corp le fuera a gustar el sitio que había escogido Kara para la primera cita.

-Lena Luthor es tu amiga, así que eso tendrás que saberlo tu ¿no?.- le dijo Maggie con delicadeza.-Pero estoy segura de que la lleves a donde la lleves, Lena estará encantada.

Media hora antes de las ocho de la tarde, Kara se disponía a salir de casa para ir en busca de la morena a su trabajo. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, alguien tocó el timbre. La rubia miró con su visión de rayos X y se sorprendió al ver al chófer de Lena.

-Señorita Danvers, vengo a buscarla.- le dijo el hombre mayor amablemente.

-Pero…pero… se suponía que tenía que ir a buscarla yo.- le contestó Kara pasmada.

-La señorita Luthor dijo que diría eso señorita Danvers.- le sonrío el hombre-. Así que esta noche seré su chófer particular señorita Danvers. Iremos a donde usted diga, empezando si le parece bien yendo a recoger a la señorita Luthor a L-Corp.

Kara asintió sorprendida y siguió al hombre fuera del apartamento. Justo cuando doblaban la esquina del pasillo, pudo oír decir a Maggie con sorna: "¡Recuerda tener los pies en el suelo, Kara!"

A las ocho en punto, ni un minuto menos ni un minuto más, Lena Luthor salía por la gran entrada principal del edificio de L-Corp. Lena vestía con una falda de tubo azul marino con pequeños pajarillos en color blanco, y una camisa azul más clara, con las solapas semi levantadas. Un ancho collar adornaba su delicado cuello. Y como siempre, iba con sus zapatos de tacón. Kara salió a recibirla del coche, un mercedes de color negro muy elegante.

-Buenas noches Lena.- le dijo Kara suavemente, no sabiendo muy bien como saludarla.- Estás guapísima.

-Hola Kara.- le dijo la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo…espero que te…guste…donde vamos.- le dijo la reportera nerviosa.- No sé si te gustará la verdad.

-Kara, tranquila.- le contestó Lena entrando al vehículo.- Estoy segura de que me encantará. Llevo pensando toda la semana en este momento.

-Yo también.- confesó Kara agarrándole la mano en un gesto cariñoso.- Mi jefe no creo que esté muy contento con mi rendimiento estos días. No podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Y las flores no ayudan a mi concentración.

-La próxima vez entonces te las mandaré a tu apartamento, no quiero que te despidan por mi culpa.- rio Lena.

Casi sin darse cuenta habían llegado. Kara tenía pensado salir, abrirle la puerta a Lena y ayudarla a bajar del coche, pero el chófer se le adelantó. Casi sin querer sus ojos se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de Lena. Kara, aún no sabía cómo a alguien le podía sentar tan bien esas faldas. Pero es que Lena tenía un trase…

-¿Kara?¿Vas a salir del coche?.- le dijo la morena con su ceja izquierda levantada.

-Oh, sí, perdona.- dijo Kara totalmente sonrojada, pensando si Lena se habría dado cuenta hacia donde estaba mirando.

-Buenas noches señor Redfield.-dijo la rubia a un hombre de unos cincuenta años.- Soy Kara Danvers.

-Buenas noches señorita Danvers.- le dijo cordialmente.- Las estaba esperando. Será un placer tenerlas aquí esta noche. Ya he avisado a todos mis empleados, así que cuando quieran pueden pasar.

Vale, Lena no se esperaba aquello. Para nada. Pero analizándolo un momento, estaba teniendo una cita con Kara Danvers, la dulce y alegre reportera de CatCo, así que sí, el parque de atracciones de National City, era un sitio acorde a su personalidad.

-¿Te gusta?.- le preguntó la rubia mientras avanzaban.

-La verdad…es que… nunca he estado.- le dijo la morena mirando todas las luces que brillaban a su alrededor.

-¡Pues es genial! Mira por allí están los autos de choque, y allí la montaña rusa, es como si volaras. Y la noria, desde donde se ve toda la ciudad. Y allí venden los mejores perritos calientes de la ciudad, te lo aseguro.- le dijo Kara emocionada.

-Kara.- le dijo Lena mientras le agarraba de los hombros afectuosamente para que la rubia se estuviese quieta.- Quería decir, que yo…nunca he estado en un parque de atracciones. Ni en este ni en ningún otro.

-Oh, vaya, no lo sabía.- dijo un poco desilusionada Kara.- Si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio.

-No he dicho eso.- le dijo Lena entrelazando su brazo con el de Kara.- Me alegra estar aquí contigo. Me alegra que seas tú con quien vaya a descubrir estas nuevas emociones.

-Entonces…¿me dejas hacerte de guía?.- le dijo Kara mordiéndose el labio.

-I, I follow you, Deep sea baby.- le susurró Lena.- ¿Cómo has conseguido tener el parque de atracciones para nosotras solas? ¿No estarás metida en algún asunto turbio no?

-Quién sabe…igual soy una chica mala.- le dijo Kara siguiéndole la broma a la morena.- Igual soy una delincuente disfrazada de reportera.

-Entonces…quizás tenga que pedirle prestadas las esposas a la agente Sawyer, ¿no te parece?.- le dijo Lena guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a emprender la marcha.

Kara sólo pudo boquear en el aire y seguir a aquella morena de ojos verdes, que la traía loca. Primero la llevó a los autos de choque, porque seguramente era lo menos emocionante de todo. Kara se montó en el coche de color verde y Lena en uno rojo. Kara no sabía conducir, así que los primeros dos turnos, Lena la seguía de cerca, pero sin llegar a colisionar los coches. Porque Kara ya se chocaba ella sola contra los coches que estaban aparcados a los laterales, mientas Lena reía a sus espaldas. La tercera vez, Kara intentaba llegar hasta Lena, y justo cuando parecía que iba a darle, la directora de L-Corp giraba bruscamente, esquivando el golpe. Kara estaba un poco frustrada porque no había conseguido ni rozarle una sola vez, pero ver la sonrisa burlona de Lena era ya de por sí la mejor de las recompensas.

-Anda, ven aquí.- le dijo Lena, apartándose un poco para que Kara se sentara a su lado. El vehículo era pequeño, por lo que apenas cabían, aún a pesar de tener los muslos pegados la una a la otra. Así que Lena pasó su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de Kara y la apretujó contra sí.-Agárrate.

Lena pisó el acelerador y empezó a hacer trompos, y a girar el coche sobre su eje una vez y otra hasta que la bocina sonó. Aparcó el coche en su lugar y le ofreció una mano para ayudar a salir a la rubia.

Por decisión de Lena, que no de la rubia, se dirigieron a la casa del terror. A Kara no le gustaban para nada las películas de miedo y era una persona bastante asustadiza, a pesar de ser Supergirl.

-Oh, vamos, no me irás a decir que no.- le dijo la morena poniendo cara de tristeza a la que Kara no se pudo resistir.

-Eres mala.- le dijo la rubia mientras la seguía hasta la entrada.

-Soy una Luthor.- le contestó ésta riendo.

-Las damas primero.- le dijo Kara haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-Dame la mano.- le dijo Lena guiándola hacia el interior.

Cuando le contase a Alex que había entrado en la Casa del Terror no se lo iba a creer. Tal vez, si sólo se fijase en la espalda de la morena, no tendría por qué asustarse. Pero nada más avanzar un poco, las luces se apagaron, y unos chillidos se empezaron a escuchar. Así que Kara, soltó la mano de la morena, y puso sus manos en la cintura de ésta, pegando su cuerpo al de la directora de L-Corp. Escondiendo su Kara en el hombro de la morena. Lena podía sentir el cuerpo de Kara temblar detrás suyo, y se sintió culpable. Agarró las manos de Kara y las acarició mientras seguía hacia delante, para acabar cuanto antes con la angustia de la rubia.

Una mano apareció por la pared de la izquierda, rozando la nariz de Lena. La morena escuchó gritar a Kara y el agarre de la rubia se hizo más intenso. Pasaron por un tétrico cementerio, de donde emergió Drácula. Pasaron por un puente encima de un lago, y un actor disfrazado de Jason Voorhes las siguió. Unas jaulas con trozos de cuerpos desmembrados les esperaba en la siguiente sala, donde Hannibal Lecter las asustó. Al pasar la anteúltima sala, donde había sarcófagos, un actor vestido de cura les esperaba.

-Ahora veréis al peor de los monstruos.- les advirtió.- El propio demonio vive dentro suya. Sólo no miréis sus ojos y todo irá bien. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza. Kara, que llevaba la frente casi pegada a la nuca de la morena y miraba hacia los pies, empezó a ver por el rabillo del ojo, unas patas de una cama, y vómito verde a su alrededor. Era la única sala que estaba iluminada y la curiosidad le pudo. Levantó sus ojos para mirar a aquella mujer con la cara llena se cicatrices convulsionar encima de la cama, y encima del cabecero había una cruz invertida. Volvió a fijarse en la mujer, y cuando menos lo esperaba, la mujer saltó hacia ella, con los brazos estirados para agarrarla.

Kara gritó de puro terror y aunque la norma era no correr, no pudo más que agarrar a Lena de la mano y tirar de ella hacia la salida. Su corazón palpitaba con furia dentro de su pecho y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a atravesar su piel de metal. Estaba inclinada sobre si misma agarrándose la blusa, intentando respirar un poco más despacio. Hasta que se concentró en Lena, que estaba detrás suyo. Lena reía a carcajadas y se sujetaba la tripa. Nunca había visto reír así a Lena, sin duda alguna era un recuerdo para atesorar. La risa de Lena era cristalina y estridente, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su cuerpo no podía dejar de sacudirse al compás de sus carcajadas. Incluso sus ojos estaban un poco humedecidos de reír. Y aunque Kara lo había pasado realmente mal allí dentro, sin duda alguna había merecido la pena.

Después pasaron a la enorme noria. Kara dejó que fuese la morena quien primero entrara a la cabina y al sentarse enfrente notó como le temblaban un poco las manos a Lena. Y cayó en la cuenta: Lena tenía miedo a las alturas. ¿Cómo no se había acordado de eso? Un suspiró se escapó de los labios rojos de Lena cuando la noria se puso en movimiento. Kara cambió de sitio y se sentó al lado de la directora de L-Corp, agarrándola de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Kara gentilmente.

-Sí, claro.- le contestó Lena mirando por primera vez por la ventana, apreciando toda la ciudad. Era una bonita imagen ver National City de noche con todas las luces encendidas. La calma que parecía haber fuera del cubículo y la agradable sensación de la caricia de la reportera en su mano, hizo que se tranquilizaran un poco sus nervios.- Las vistas son geniales.

-Desde luego.- le dijo Kara, aunque ésta no estaba viendo el paisaje. Tenía sus ojos azules clavados en el perfecto perfil de Lena, en la forma de su mandíbula, en su níveo cuello. En el gracioso mechón que se había escapado de su coletero, y que caía grácilmente cerca de la oreja de la morena. En sus labios en forma de corazón y su color. En los ojos verdes que ahora miraban más allá del cristal. Sin ninguna duda que las vistas eran preciosas.

Y aunque Lena le había dicho a Kara que todo estaba bien, pudo notar el alivio en la cara de la morena al tocar suelo firme.

-Ahora toca la montaña rusa ¿no?.- le preguntó la directora de L-Corp sonriente.

-Sólo si tú quieres.- le dijo Kara sinceramente, no queriendo forzarla a hacerlo sólo por ella.

Iban de camino hacia ella cuando vieron un pequeño puesto de tiro, y a Kara le pareció de lo más romántico, y de lo más cliché, conseguirle un peluche a Lena. Una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces probó la reportera de CatCo suerte con la pistola de aire. Pero las malditas latas no se caían. O bueno, quizás era que simplemente a ella no se le daba demasiado bien.

-Déjame probar a mí.- le dijo Lena cogiendo la pistola de entre las manos de la rubia con cortesía.

Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum. Seis de seis. Las latas cayeron a plomo, una a una. Y Kara con la boca abierta no podía dejar de bailar la mirada entre las latas y Lena.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?.- le dijo Kara sin mucho sentido.

-Qué esperabas, soy una…

-Luthor.- la interrumpió Kara, con la imagen aun grabada en la retina la sexy pose de la morena disparando.

-Mujer de armas tomar.- le dijo Lena levantando su ceja sensualmente.- Elige.

-Pero se suponía que era para ti.-

-Bueno, puede que tú seas mi heroína de brillante armadura, pero las pistolas no son lo tuyo, definitivamente.- rio Lena.- Venga, elige.

-El conejo ese de allí.- le dijo al dependiente.

Ya con el peluche en la mano, retomaron el camino hacia la última atracción que montarían aquella noche. Kara veía a Lena aguantando las ganas de reír desde que el chico le diera el peluche.

-¿Qué?.- le preguntó Kara queriendo saber que le causaba tanta gracia a la morena. Y lo descubrió al ver los ojos verdes desviarse un momento hacia el peluche- ¿No te gustan los conejos? ¡A mí me encantan!

Entonces sí que sí, Lena no pudo contenerse más. Volvió a reír a carcajadas al aire de la noche de National City, mientras millones de luces de colores la iluminaban. Kara no sabía si Lena se reía de ella o del peluche, o de ambos, pero no le importó. Lena se veía relajada y realmente feliz.

Clic-clac, clic-clac, clic-clac, clic-clac. El sonido de la cadena metálica de la montaña rusa al subir por la gran cuesta, le estaba poniendo literalmente de los nervios a Lena. Kara la acercó más así y rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la morena, mientras que con la otra mano se sujetaba a la barra de seguridad. Lena se acurrucó en el hombro de la rubia agradecida, pero antes de que le pudiera dar las gracias, el vagón descendió a toda velocidad. Lena gritó un poco cuando sintió toda la emoción de la bajada en el estómago, pero realmente sentir el aire en su cara al ir tan deprisa le gustó.

-¿Qué tal?.- le preguntó Kara nada más bajar.

-Me ha dado más miedo la subida que la bajada.- confesó Lena con los ojos llenos de emoción.- ¿Podemos subir otra vez?

-Todas las veces que quieras.- le dijo Kara.

Pero esta vez cuando el vagón emprendió la marcha, Kara ya tenía sujetada a Lena de la cintura. Le acarició la mejilla a la morena para llamarle la atención y que ésta abriera sus ojos verdes. Entonces se acercó poco a poco hasta besarla. Era un beso lento, cómo el que se habían dado en la oficina de Lena. Lena le correspondió en seguida, dejándose perder en los suaves labios de Kara, sin importarle nada más. La bajada las sorprendió a ambas, y Kara sintió la risa fresca de Lena contra sus labios. Subieron tres veces más, no sabiendo si por disfrutar de la atracción, o por el simple hecho de comerse a besos como dos adolescentes.

Casi cuatro horas después estaban volviendo en el coche. Kara veía lo cansada que estaba Lena, aunque la morena lo negase tajantemente, sólo para poder estar un rato más con la rubia. Había sido una noche perfecta. Lena aún llevaba la chaqueta de Kara que tan caballerosamente le había ofrecido al darse cuenta del frío que tenía la morena. Olía a Kara, a un perfume fresco y juvenil. La morena acompañó a la reportera hasta la entrada de su apartamento.

-He pasado una noche maravillosa.- le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Yo también.- le contestó Kara al instante.

Justo cuando se iban a besar, la rubia pudo oír unas risillas a través de la puerta de su casa. Así que tan sólo rozó ligeramente los labios de la morena.

-Buenas noches Kara.- le susurró Lena.

-Buenas noches Lena.- Y Kara vio su blazer beige sobre los hombros de la directora de L-Corp justo antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara. Sonrió, así tenía una excusa para pasarse por su oficina mañana.

-Corre, corre, corre.- le susurró Maggie a Alex, mientras las dos corrían a trompicones hacia el sofá.- Ya viene.

-¿En serio creéis que no os he oído?.- les dijo Kara mientras se acercaba al sofá, donde ambas mujeres intentaban disimular torpemente.

-¿Qué haces con un conejo de Playboy?.- le preguntó su hermana claramente confusa al ver el peluche con la forma de la cabeza del conocido conejo con su pajarita.

-¡Oh! Lena me lo consiguió en una de las casetas.- le respondió Kara apretando el suave peluche contra sí.

-¿Pero lo escogió ella?.- preguntó Alex perpleja, mientras Maggie se aguantaba la risa.

-Oh, claro que no, me dejó elegir.- les dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Y ella no te dijo nada cuando lo elegiste?.- cuestionó su hermana.

-No, sólo se rio. Pero ya le he explicado que a mí me encantan los conejos.- contestó Kara inocentemente.

Maggie, tal como había hecho Lena en el parque de atracciones, estalló en carcajadas, ante la mirada de las dos hermanas.

-Lo siento.- les dijo Maggie mientras intentaba aguantarse otra vez la risa, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas.

-¿Pero por qué os hace tanta gracia?.- preguntó Kara con curiosidad.

-Ese conejo es de la marca Playboy.- empezó a explicarle su hermana.- Y bueno, es una revista erótica.

-¿Una…una…revista…erótica?.- tartamudeó Kara.

-En la que salen mujeres…desnudas.- terminó Alex.- Y es un conejo porque porque…así se le llama vulgarmente a _"esa parte"._

-¡Oh, Rao!.- dijo Kara tirando el peluche encima del sofá con rapidez al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana intentaba decirle.

-Vamos, que le has dado a entender a Lena que te encanta " _esa parte"_ de las mujeres. Una indirecta muy directa.- rio Maggie.

-¡Oh, Rao!.- volvió a exclamar Kara tapándose la cara.- ¡Va a pensar que soy una pervertida! ¡Qué compro revistas para ver a mujeres desnudas! ¡Para verles _"esa parte"_!

-Y que te gustaría comerle…

-Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase.- la amenazó Alex poniéndole a Maggie el dedo índice encima de la punta de su nariz.

Pero daba igual porque Kara ya no escuchaba a las dos mujeres, porque un mensaje de Lena le acababa de llegar al móvil.

" _Acabo de llegar a casa, sólo era para que lo supieras. Y para darte las gracias por esta noche, hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. Qué no me sentía tan bien. Oh, y me he llevado tu chaqueta sin darme cuenta, así que cuando quieras, ven a buscarla. Buenas noches Kara. L."_

* * *

4 SEMANAS DESPUÉS

-¡Lena!.- dijo la reportera al ver a la morena.- ¿Visita sorpresa a CatCo?

-En realidad venía a verte a ti.- le dijo Lena sonriéndole tímidamente.- Este sábado celebro la primera gala anual solidaria de L-Corp. Y bueno, me gustaría que fueses mi acompañante.

-Será todo un honor.- le dijo la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa.- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-¿Sabes bailar vals?.- le preguntó la morena.- Tendremos que hacer el baile inaugural. Pero si supone mucho para ti, se lo puedo pedir a otra persona…

-¿A quién?.- le cuestionó Kara inmediatamente, con el ceño fruncido. Imaginarse a Lena bailando con alguna otra persona no le gustaba en absoluto.

-A alguien de la compañía.- terminó Lena.- A cualquiera que no le importe ser el centro de atención por cinco minutos, pero sólo si tu no quieres.

-Claro que quiero.- farfulló Kara al instante, poniéndose bien las gafas.- Me podría pasar bailando valses toda la noche, con lo que me gustan.

-Entonces será un placer ser tu pareja.- le contestó de vuelta Lena.-¿Nos vemos el sábado? ¿A las 8?

-Allí estaré.- afirmó la rubia, y se quedó allí, en medio del pasillo, viendo como Lena contoneaba sus caderas al marcharse. Suspiró y cogió su móvil.

Kara a Alex: ¿Sabes bailar vals? O al menos dime que Maggie sabe, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Alex a Kara: No tenemos ni idea, ¿por qué quieres aprender a bailar vals?

Kara a Alex: Estoy en un problema. En cuatro días tengo que aprender sí o sí. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

Alex a Kara: Llevaré a Maggie también, a ver si entre las tres podemos buscar una solución.

Kara a Alex: Gracias hermanita, te quiero :)

Alex a Kara: Y yo a ti pelma :P

En principio había parecido una buena idea. Como todas las ideas. Luego en la ejecución había sido un desastre. Un desastre monumental. Alex y Maggie habían acabado con los pies destrozados, porque Kara, la pobre, por más que intentaba seguir el ritmo del baile viendo un video, no lo conseguía. Y eso conllevaba a que las pisase repetidas veces.

-Lo siento Kara, pero me rindo.- le dijo su hermana masajeándose los pies, mientras Maggie yacía a su lado en el sofá con los pies metidos en agua caliente.

-Oye.- le dijo Maggie.- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a ella? Seguro que te enseñará con gusto.

-Porque mi querida hermana, la que no es celosa, le ha dicho que sabe bailar perfectamente para que Lena no baile con nadie más.- le contestó su novia.

-Y además Lena estará ocupada.- le dijo la rubia.- No creo que tenga tiempo para estar enseñándome.

-De cualquiera de las formas se lo vas a tener que decir sí o sí. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?.- la animó su cuñada.

Así que, al día siguiente, a la tarde se acercó hasta L-Corp para hablar con Lena. Le hubiese gustado ir a la mañana, pero su jefe la había estado mareando con uno de los artículos de la siguiente tirada. Como siempre, saludó a Jess antes de pasar al despacho de la morena.

-¡Kara!.- dijo Lena sorprendida.- no esperaba verte hoy.

-Si estás ocupada puedo volver en otro momento…

-No, por supuesto que no.- le contestó Lena rápidamente.

-Yo…mmm…tengo que hablar contigo sobre la gala.- le dijo nerviosa Kara sentándose en el sofá junto a Lena mientras le cogía la mano tímidamente.

-No sabes bailar vals, ¿verdad?.- le dijo la directora de L-Corp con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

Kara negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, hasta que levantó su mirada para preguntarle a Lena cómo lo había sabido.

-Cuando mientes arrugas la frente.- le dijo riendo la morena, mientras tocaba con delicadeza la piel de la frente de Kara.- Y tus orejas se vuelven rojas.

-¿Entonces no estás enfadada?.- le preguntó la rubia con esperanza.

-No, claro que no.- le contestó Lena suavemente.- No voy a decir que me gusten las mentiras, pero verte así de celosa fue adorable. Pero a partir de ahora, hablemos las cosas ¿vale? Confía en mí.

-Claro que confío en ti.- le dijo Kara estrechando las manos de la morena entre las suyas.- Es sólo que…no quería defraudarte.

-Kara.- la llamó Lena para que sus ojos azules volviesen a mirarla.- Porque no sepas bailar un vals no me vas a dejar a gustar.

-¿Así que te gusto eh?.- le dijo Kara acercando su cabeza a la de Lena, dejando sus labios tentadoramente cerca de los de la morena.

-Puede que un poco.- le respondió Lena en un suspiro antes de besarla.

-¿Entonces me enseñarás a bailar?.- le preguntó Kara cuando se separaron.

Lena no dijo nada más, se levantó y salió por la puerta del despacho, para poco después volver a entrar y coger su abrigo.

-Anda vamos.- rio Lena.

Era la segunda vez que Kara pisaba el apartamento de Lena, y esta vez le gustó incluso más que la primera. Puede ser porque no estaba borracha, y se pudo fijar más atentamente en los detalles. Como en los cuadros que adornaban una de las paredes del salón, o en las tremendas vistas que tenía por el ventanal. Aunque poco más pudo observar, porque la morena la cogió de la mano, y atravesando una puerta, llegaron a una sala totalmente a oscuras. Cuando Lena encendió las luces, la rubia pudo admirar la belleza de aquella gran estancia. Una sala con todo el suelo de mármol beige, con una pequeña barra en uno de los laterales, en donde atrás había un gran armario lleno de bebidas. Al lado de éste una gran pared con estanterías donde había millones de discos de vinilo, y al final de la habitación un gran gramófono. En el lado contrario, al igual que en el salón, había un gran ventanal, que dejaba paso a un balcón con vistas a todo National City. Y en medio de aquella estancia, una gran lámpara de araña reinaba.

-¡Wow! Es precioso.- dijo Kara fijándose en Lena, que se acercaba al gramófono para poner un disco.-Pensaba que no te gustaba bailar.

-No es que no me guste.- dijo la morena acercándose a ella.- Es que no se me da especialmente bien. Bueno, los bailes de salón sí, fui a clase durante años por insistencia de mis padres. Ahora, empecemos.

Lena dejó una suave caricia en el brazo de la rubia hasta bajar por el enteramente. Colocó la mano de Kara sobre su hombro y empujó el codo de la chica un poco hacia arriba. Después juntó su otra mano con la de Kara y la extendió al aire. Por último, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo un poco hacia sí.

-Uno, dos, tres.- decía Lena mientras hacia los pasos.- Uno, dos, tres.

Kara intentaba seguirla, pero parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos. Se tropezaba consigo misma una y otra vez.

-Kara, mírame a mí.- le dijo Lena para que la rubia levantara la mirada del suelo.- Uno, dos, tres.

Lena intentó guiar a Kara en el movimiento, pero la reportera parecía que se había anclado al suelo. La rubia la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, estudiando cada parte de su cara.

-Kara.- la llamó la atención para que bajase de las nubes.- Déjame guiarte, relájate. Uno, dos, tres.

Esta vez fue algo mejor, al menos Lena podía mover algo a Kara. Lo justo para que Kara fuese cogiendo poco a poco el ritmo. Lena podía ver como Kara ahora no apartaba los ojos de sus labios rojos que contaban uno, dos, tres repetidamente y se mordía el suyo propio. Así que Lena la besó, pero sin dejar de moverse y sin dejar de guiar a Kara. Por fin la rubia se relajó ante la sensación de los apetitosos labios de Lena contra los suyos. No fue hasta que Kara abrió sus ojos que no se dio cuenta de cómo aún seguían girando, bailando perfectamente un vals. Vio la sonrisa victoriosa de Lena, dándole su aprobación, mientras no dejaban de dar vueltas al compás. Y la volvió a besar, dejándose llevar una vez más por la morena.


	5. Noches de Viernes

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A D. C. COMICS.

* * *

Wajibruja: ¡Me halagas! La verdad que sí, que tienen una química indiscutible. Si con el beso sentiste tanta emoción…con este capítulo….agárrate ;)

Guest: La verdad que para todo lo romanticona que soy, nunca me he declarado a nadie. Siempre se me han declarado a mí 0_0 pero todo llegará :)

Guest: Me alegra, porque este capítulo también está centrado sólo en Lena y Kara. He de confesar que la parte de la casa del terror está basada en una historia real. Y sí, yo era Kara jajajaja :)

LMaggie: Son mas achuchables las dos… Alex intentó "protegerla" de ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes es su hermana mayor y no quería corromper la inocencia de Kara. Me estoy imaginando la escena con todas las miradas puestas en ti mientras te ries como una loca jajajaja ;)

Yukie5: La verdad es que yo también me reí escribiendo la escena ;)

Alex: Ya sabes el trabajo…Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado :) Saludos!

Alpha and Omega F3: Gracias, espero que te guste la actualización :)

Wallbanger: Todo a su tiempo…todo llegará…lo prometo ;)

Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar, por los follows, por todo.

* * *

NOTA 1: SI HABEIS MUERTO UN POQUITO DE AMOR, DEJAD UN COMENTARIO.

NOTA 2: SI CREEIS QUE HA VALIDO LA ESPERA, DEJAD UN COMENTARIO.

* * *

-Se la ve feliz.- le dijo Maggie a Alex mientras con sus ojos seguía todos los movimientos de Kara.- Muy feliz.

-Sí, está radiante.- contestó Alex viendo a su hermana vestida de Supergirl repasando los pasos del vals por el DEO, haciendo que todo el mundo se apartase de su camino.

-¿Pero?.- le preguntó su novia, conociendo que había algo más.

-No quiero que la hagan daño, es sólo eso. Ella es mi hermana pequeña y quiero protegerla. Y ahora la siento tan vulnerable.- dijo un poco abrumada.- Y sé que Lena ha hecho muchas cosas bien, pero me cuesta confiar en ella.

-Cariño.- le dijo Maggie acariciando una de sus mejillas para que la mirase a ella.- No vas a poder protegerla de todo y eso está bien. Sí, Alex, eso está bien. Kara necesita aprender por si misma ciertas lecciones de vida. Necesita caer para aprender a levantarse, y ahí estarás tú para ayudarla. Y sí, puede que Lena le parta el corazón, pero si no es ella podría haber sido cualquier otra persona. Podría haber sido James, o Winn, o Mon-el. Y tampoco podrías haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no sé, igual es una tontería, pero si hubiese estado saliendo con James o con Winn, hubiese estado más tranquila.- respondió Alex juntando la frente con la de su chica.

-Quizás es hora de que conozcamos un poco más a Lena Luthor, ¿no? Kara dijo que podíamos ir a la gala si queríamos, y así tal vez, confíes un poco más en Lena.- le dijo dejándole un suave beso en los labios.- Te reservaré un baile, lo prometo.

-¿Sólo uno?

-Sí, sólo uno, pero privado.- le contestó riendo por el repentino sonrojo de su novia.

* * *

Ya estaban llegando a L-Corp y los nervios de Kara no dejaban de crecer en su interior. Por supuesto que quería bailar con Lena por encima de todas las cosas, pero el ver cómo muchas personas se arremolinaban a la entrada del gran edificio, le revolvía el estómago. Kara siempre había estado en un segundo plano, pero esa noche, todas las miradas iban a estar puestas en Lena y ella. Y quería hacerlo bien por la morena. Kara bajó del coche de Maggie con sus piernas temblando de emoción.

Iba con un vestido verde esmeralda, como el color de los ojos de Lena. Era ajustado haciendo que las cuervas de su cuerpo se marcasen a la perfección, con un ligero escote y el corte a mitad del muslo. Los zapatos de tacón eran negros, al igual que su bolso. Esta vez no llevaba una coleta, sino un moño desenfadado, dejando algún mechón suelto de pelo, por la parte de delante. Su hermana, Alex, había optado por un vestido azul oscuro, también ajustado. Y Maggie había escogido el clásico vestido negro, sexy y elegante.

Nada más entrar buscó con su mirada a Lena, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Aunque sí que debía estar cerca, porque Kara escuchaba los pausados latidos de la morena. Pero algo la distrajo de su búsqueda. Comida. Mucha comida. Empanadillas. Muchas empanadillas. Los ojos de Kara se abrieron de la alegría y en menos de un segundo ya estaba cogiendo de una de las bandejas que portaban los camareros.

-Kara.- le reprendió su hermana al ver cómo había cogido cinco empanadillas e iba a por una sexta.

-Oh, si, perdón.- dijo azorada la rubia, dejando al chico marchar.

-No tienes remedio.- rio Maggie.-De momento cómete esas cinco, luego vamos a por más.

-Buenas noches a todos.- dijo Jess desde el escenario, mientras Kara daba su primer bocado.- Con todos ustedes, la directora de L-Corp y empresaria del año, la señorita Lena Luthor.

Oh, Dios, mío.- dijo Maggie con la boca abierta, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes.

-Coff, coff, coff.- Empezó a toser Kara al atragantarse con una de las empanadillas al ver a Lena.- Por Rao, coff, coff.

Alex le pegó gentilmente en la espalda a Kara para que dejase de toser y le acercó un vaso de agua, que la rubia bebió de un trago por su repentina sed. Lena estaba…estaba…diferente. El aspecto seguro, elegante y poderoso aún permanecían en ella. Aunque tenía un aspecto mucho más salvaje, mucho más peligroso. Como un depredador. Como una pantera en la noche. Sus ojos verdes destacaban por encima de todo lo demás. La sombra negra difuminada alrededor de ellos le daban rasgos felinos. Y su boca, siempre roja, le daba un toque casi malvado. Como una tentadora ilusión de suaves labios que se convertían en mordiscos letales. Y sus uñas, a juego con su boca, parecían garras hechas para desgarrar la piel de sus amantes.

-Buenas noches. Bienvenidos a la primera gala benéfica de L-Corp. Es un placer.- Dijo Lena con su poderosa voz mirándole directamente a Kara al decir la última palabra.- teneros aquí esta noche. Espero que todo sea de su agrado.

La rubia no sabía cuándo Lena había acabado de dar su discurso de bienvenida, sólo sabía que ahora se estaba dirigiendo a ella con pasos presurosos. Y con esa mirada, que se le clavaba a Kara en lo más profundo de su alma. Los tacones de la morena resoban alto contra el suelo y los rizos de su pelo se movían al ritmo. Los cuellos de la camisa blanca se ajustaban a la base de su garganta y el escote en forma de pico le llegaba por debajo de la línea de sus pechos. Una gargantilla de diamantes adornaba su nívea piel y unos gemelos a juego había en sus muñecas. El pantalón y la americana negra completaban su vestimenta.

-Kara.- dijo dulcemente Lena, enseñándole todos sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa radiante antes de besarle la mejilla.- ¿Te ha gustado el discurso?

-Emmm, sí mucho.- dijo Kara apartando de una vez la mirada del escote de la morena.- Has estado fantástica.

Alex y Maggie le hacían señas desde detrás de Lena, intentando decirle en vano a Kara, que tenía un trozo de perejil en los dientes. En eso estaban cuando Lena giró inesperadamente, tendiéndoles la mano.

-Agente Sawyer, agente Danvers.- les dijo la morena educadamente, aguantándose la risa.- Es todo un honor tenerlas aquí esta noche.

-Por favor, llámanos Alex y Maggie.- dijo la cuñada de Kara antes de que Alex pudiera hablar.

-Entonces, Lena está bien.- le respondió amablemente.- Me alegra verlas. Espero que disfruten.

-Para dar comienzo, la señorita Luthor hará el baile inaugural.- anunció Jess justo cuando Lena acababa de finalizar la frase.

-¿Preparada?.- le preguntó cariñosamente la morena a Kara, tendiéndole la mano para llevarla al centro de la pista.

-Supongo que sí.- respondió nerviosa la rubia.

-Tan sólo mírame a los ojos ¿vale? Y todo irá bien. Confía en mí.- Lena agarró a Kara de la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí justo antes de que las primeras notas del Danubio Azul comenzasen a sonar. (Johann Strauss- El Danubio Azul 4:50-10:06 min)

Lena empezó a moverse despacio, haciendo que Kara también lo hiciera. Kara se sentía ligera entre los brazos de la morena. Lena ejercía bastante fuerza gentilmente para seguir el compás a la perfección, y Kara se dejaba arrastrar por esos ojos esmeraldas. Lena era tan hermosa. No había ni un ápice de imperfección en sus rasgos. Por, Rao, si hasta sus cejas eran inmejorables, sobre todo cuando levantaba sólo una. Tenía tan cerca sus labios que casi podía lamerlos, casi podía notar en la punta de la lengua el sabor de su pintalabios. Estaba tan concentrada en la morena que Kara no se dio cuenta del cambio de ritmo de la canción (6:45 min) y se tropezó consigo misma. Por suerte, Lena la tenía bien sujeta y eso hizo que no se cayera al suelo. Las mejillas de Kara ardían de vergüenza pero la morena le sonrío tranquila, y le dejó una suave caricia en la cintura que agarraba. Eso calmó a la rubia lo suficiente como para poder volver a coger el compás de aquel vals. El aplauso grupal sonó con eco en toda la estancia cuando la pareja dejó de bailar.

Eran casi las doce de la noche, cuando todo el mundo fue abandonando poco a poco L-Corp. Alex y Maggie habían estado casi hasta el final junto con Kara, en una de las mesas que había para los invitados. Lena se había pasado toda la noche atendiendo a todo tipo de celebridades, desde el alcalde de National City, Adam Benford; pasando por el jefe de policía, el teniente S. Kennedy, hasta la estrella internacional, Vanessa Ives. La morena había tenido gesto de disculpa durante toda la fiesta, pero Kara lo entendía, al fin y al cabo, ella era la directora de una de las empresas más importantes del mundo.

-Por fin.- dijo Lena acercándose a Kara, que la esperaba pacientemente mientras veía como la orquestra recogía los instrumentos.- Ya lo siento…

-No te preocupes.- le dijo al instante abrazándola.- ¿Se ha recaudado mucho?

-Más de lo que esperaba la verdad.- le contestó la morena contenta, mientras subían por el ascensor hasta el despacho de ésta.- Mucha gente sólo viene por el postureo, ya sabes. Y a comer empanadillas gratis.

-¿No lo dirás por mí no?.- le cuestionó Kara inocentemente, sabiendo que se había comido sin exagerar cinco decenas de esas riquísimas empanadillas.

-Claro que no, para ti son todas las empanadillas que quieras.- rio Lena, mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio y se quitaba uno de sus altísimos zapatos.

-Lena.- la llamó Kara.- Podemos….¿Podemos bailar una última canción?

-Por supuesto.- A la morena le dolían los pies exageradamente, ya que no se había podido sentar ni un minuto en toda la noche, literalmente. Y notaba sus gemelos sobrecargados, pero por Kara se colocó de nuevo el zapato de tacón y se acercó hasta ella.

La rubia de mientras había sacado su teléfono móvil y había buscado la canción indicada. Los primeros acordes de "Can't help falling in love with you" de Elvis Presley empezaron a sonar cuando Kara cruzaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Lena, mientras la morena la sujetaba de la cintura comenzando a moverse lentamente. Y la voz de Kara cantó esa declaración amor:

"Wise men say (Los hombres sabios dicen que)  
Only fools rush in (solo los tontos se apresuran)  
But I can't help falling in love with you. (pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)  
Shall I stay (¿Debería quedarme?)  
Would it be a sin (¿Sería un pecado?)  
If I can't help falling in love with you. (Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)

Like a river flows surely to the sea (Como un río fluye seguramente al mar)  
Darling so it goes (Querida así es,)  
Some things are meant to be (Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder.)  
Take my hand, take my whole life too (Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también)  
For I can't help falling in love with you." (Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)

La voz de Kara sonaba suavemente, y sus ojos azules no bajaron la mirada de los contrarios en ningún momento. La rubia podía oír el corazón acelerado de la morena, y cuando aún quedaba un párrafo por acabar la canción, Lena no se pudo resistir más. Unió sus labios a los de Kara, haciendo que la letra se estrellase contra ellos, muriendo contra su rojo carmín. Minutos después de que acabase la melodía, aún seguían girando lentamente, aún con sus labios unidos en un tierno beso. Kara rozó su lengua contra los labios contrarios, pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca de Lena. La morena le mordió en respuesta, entreabriendo su boca para dejar paso a Kara. El primer suspiro se escapó de la rubia, cuando la morena aceleró el ritmo de sus besos. Y Kara acercó aún más a Lena hacia sí, con las manos en su cuello, sintiendo el delicado roce del oscuro pelo contra sus dedos. La morena también la apretó más, aún con las manos en la cintura de la rubia, haciendo que los brazos de ésta quedasen atrapados entre los dos cuerpos.

Kara se sorprendió cuando las manos de Lena viajaron por sus caderas hasta sus muslos y ejerció presión para levantarla del suelo. La rubia se ancló a la nuca y a la espalda de la directora de L-Corp sin romper el beso. Lena las llevó hasta el escritorio en donde sentó a Kara atentamente y se situó entre las piernas de la rubia. Besó la mandíbula de la reportera hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, en donde dejó un suave mordisco y descendió hasta su cuello. El que besó hasta que le dolieron los labios, donde lamió hasta hacer desaparecer todo el rastro de perfume de Kara, donde mordió y succionó el trozo de piel en el que el corazón de Kara bombeaba. La rubia giraba la cabeza para dejarle aún más piel expuesta, para que Lena pudiera disfrutar de ella.

-Oh, Rao.- suspiró Kara en la oreja de la morena cuando ya no pudo retener el gemido en su garganta.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó ésta confusa separándose un poco para mirarla a la cara.

-He dicho "Oh, Rawwrrr" Ya sabes como hacen los dinosaurios, como el Tyrannosaurus Rex en Jurassic World, ¿la has visto?.- contestó Kara nerviosa.- Está bastante bi…

-Dios, Kara, cállate y bésame.- le dijo Lena mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Kara obedeció al instante haciendo que las dos bocas chocasen otra vez agitadamente. Las manos de Kara reposaban en la parte baja de la espalda de la morena y se agarraban a la negra americana. Bajó un poco más, hasta toparse con la perfecta curva del trasero de Lena, que apretó gentilmente por encima de la suave tela del pantalón, haciendo que la morena gimiese dentro del beso. Repitió un par de veces más la acción atrayendo a Lena hacia sí. El abdomen de Lena hacía una agradable presión en su centro y se resistió a mover sus caderas contra él. Pero cuando una de las manos de Lena, trepó desde su cintura, haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, no lo pudo evitar. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios y Lena lo suspiró de ellos. Kara perdió toda noción de tiempo y del espacio cuando Lena estrechó entre su mano su pecho. La morena sintió aún a través de la ropa, el endurecido pezón de Kara contra la palma de su mano. La rubia se sujetó al escritorio al sentir las oleadas de placer que estaban invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Cuando Lena pellizcó el pezón juguetonamente, dos cosas ocurrieron a la vez: Kara gritó de placer y el escritorio se partió por la mitad, haciendo que las dos mujeres se fuesen al suelo con él.

Lena rodó de encima de la rubia sobre la moqueta de su despacho, sin dejar de reír. Kara sin embargo, tenía la cara como un tomate, pero al final la morena la contagió de sus estridentes carcajadas.

-Lo siento Lena.- le dijo sinceramente Kara cuando recobraron la respiración.

-No pasa nada _cariño_ , tampoco es que me gustase demasiado.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a dejarle un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

La primera vez que vieron una película en casa de Kara no fue planeado. Kara había tenido que posponer el cine de los viernes con Lena porque había estado peleando todo el día contra una banda de alienígenas, que se dedicaban a robar por toda la ciudad. Había sido relativamente fácil, pero había sido un día muy largo. Además su jefe, no dejaba de presionarla y de mandarle más y más trabajo. Y por si fuera poco, había vuelto a discutir con Mon-el. Ese chico no entendía que teniendo el don que poseía, podía ayudar a muchísimas personas. Y ver como desaprovechaba esa oportunidad detrás de la barra de un bar la frustraba en sobremanera. Y sí, hubiese estado bien cobijarse bajo los brazos de la morena, y dejar que sus rojos labios evaporasen todas sus preocupaciones, pero Kara sabía que de todo aquello que le rondaba por la cabeza, sólo podía contarle una parte. Qué sólo podría hablar de sus problemas como Kara Danvers, no como Supergirl. Y eso, en cierta manera era mentirle. Y Lena no se merecía eso. Lena se merecía toda la verdad. Pero luego estaba su hermana, Alex, que no aprobaba que la rubia le dijera su gran secreto a la morena. Y ahí estaba, volviéndose loca ella sola, cuando el timbre sonó.

-¿Lena?.- preguntó extrañada la rubia ante una sonriente Lena.

-He pensado que si no te apetecía salir, ¿podíamos ver una peli aquí?.- cuestionó dubitativa al ver la cara de la reportera.- Ya sabes "Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña". Pero si quieres estar sola lo entiendo. Yo…lo siento ha sido una estupidez venir.

-¡No!.- gritó Kara agarrándola del brazo antes de que se girara para marcharse.- Por favor, quédate. Me has pillado desprevenida, no te esperaba…

Se acercó hasta Lena, que aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y le dejó un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-…pero sin duda eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día.- terminó arrastrándola hacia dentro.

-Creo que va a pasar algo mejor.- dijo seductoramente la directora de L-Corp.

Kara tragó saliva al ver los ojos esmeraldas con una chispa de picardía y una sonrisa juguetona bailando en la comisura de los labios de Lena.

-Tengo chuches.- dijo la morena blandiendo una bolsa blanca repleta de gominolas, de patatas fritas,… ante la repentina mudez de la rubia.- Y… helado de chocolate con trocitos de caramelo.

-Eres la mejor.- le dijo Kara volviéndola a besar.

-Ya, ya.- le contestó Lena falsamente dolida.- Sólo me quieres por mi comida.

-¿Qué peli te apetece ver?.- le preguntó la rubia, revolviendo entre los DVDs, hasta que uno que le había dejado Maggie le llamó la atención.- ¿Qué tal ésta? ¿Te gusta Sexo en Nueva York?

-Me encantaba la serie.- le contestó Lena.- Pero no he visto la película.

-Entonces decidido, te va a encantar. Dame un segundo que la pongo.- Kara se agachó a insertar el disco en su reproductor y le dio al play, ya que el mando estaba roto.- Voy a meter los helados al congelador y a por un par de copas de vino, vuelvo en nada.

No tardó en preparar las cosas más de cinco minutos y cuando regresó al salón, pudo ver a Lena con una cara de asombro total. Las cejas de la morena estaban tan arqueadas, que porque anatómicamente no es posible, porque si no hubiesen desaparecido entre su pelo. Los ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca permanecía cerrada en una perfecta línea.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó asustada Kara al ver la expresión de la morena, pensando que le podía haber ocurrido algo.- ¡Oh Dios mío!

En la pantalla aparecían cuatro actrices parecidas a las protagonistas de Sexo en Nueva York, montándose una orgía lésbica.

-¡Oh Dios mío!.- volvió a repetir Kara mirando sin parpadear la pantalla.- ¡Le está, le está, le está, oh, dios mío, le está, le está, le está comiendo el….!

Kara empezó a sentir como un calor inhumano le recorría todo el cuerpo, ver esa escena de sexo oral e imaginarse así a ella y a Lena, le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Sólo pensar en la boca de Lena ahí abajo y en sus penetrantes ojos verdes mirándole mientras la comía entera, hacía que Kara temblase de pura excitación. Hasta que su mente pudo procesar que la morena estaba allí con ella, viendo lo mismo que ella.

-¡Oh, dios mío, Lena! ¡Yo no sabía que era una película para adultos!.- se disculpó intentando parar el DVD, aunque con los nervios no atinaba y al final terminó de romper el cable que conectaba el reproductor con la televisión.- Lena, te juro, que eso no era mío.

-Kara. Kara.- la sujetó por los hombros para que dejase de moverse.- No te preocupes, ¿vale?

-Qué bochorno…- dijo Kara antes de acabarse de un trago su copa de vino.

-Kara.- la volvió a llamar suavemente Lena, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara con ella en el sofá.- Si a ti te gusta ver porno para aliviarte, está bien. No te preocupes. No me voy a ofender por eso.

-¡No es mío! De verdad Lena.- dijo Kara alterada, iba a matar a Maggie en cuanto la viera.

-Vale, cielo.- le respondió la morena pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kara atrayéndola hacia sí.- Pero quiero que sepas que si lo hicieras, no me importaría.

-Tú…¿Tú ves este tipo de cosas?.- le preguntó Kara curiosa.

-Oh, no.- le respondió Lena riendo.- Con la imaginación me vale.

-¿Y qué… qué…cosas… piensas?.- cuestionó Kara volviendo a notar ese calor intenso por su cuerpo.

-Bueno….te lo puedo contar.- le dijo seductoramente Lena al oído de la rubia.- O te lo puedo enseñar….

Lena mordió el lóbulo al tiempo que empujaba a Kara suavemente hasta tumbarla en el sofá. Agarró ambas manos de la rubia y las sujetó encima de la cabeza de la reportera con las suyas, y se dejó caer delicadamente encima del cuerpo de Kara. Sentir el peso de Lena encima del suyo, sentir el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo, se sentía jodidamente bien. La morena tenía una de sus piernas entre las piernas de la rubia, y el otro pie bien anclado al parqué. No era una posición excesivamente cómoda, pero qué importaba. Beso el cuello de Kara con diversión, viendo como la rubia intentaba aguantar algún que otro gemido. Suspiro que dejó escapar la reportera cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Lena recorrerle lascivamente el trozo de piel desde la clavícula hasta su oreja.

Lena por fin soltó su agarre de las manos de Kara, y ésta presurosa, las movió hasta las mejillas de la morena para poder besarla. La besó con ansias, devorando labios, carmín y lengua, a lo que Lena gimió. Mientras sus labios aún permanecían unidos, una de las manos de la morena, fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Kara. Cuando por fin abrió la prenda no pudo evitar incorporarse un poco para admirar el cuerpo de la rubia. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando recorrió con una suave caricia los abdominales de la chica, haciendo que Kara se estremeciera. Lena la volvió a besar hambrientamente, aunque no se quedó mucho tiempo ahí. Dejo un mordisco juguetón en la barbilla y en una de las clavículas de la chica, antes de bajar por el camino entre ambos pechos. Sólo un modesto sujetador blanco se interponía entre los dientes y la lengua de Lena, con los endurecidos pezones de la rubia. La morena no los había tocado todavía cuando saltó hasta el ombligo de Kara, rodeándolo con su lengua.

Subió por toda la piel expuesta hasta volver a besarla. Sentir la piel de Kara ardiendo contra sus labios, era algo maravilloso. Con ambas manos apretó ambos pechos, haciendo que Kara gimiese más alto. Mientras una de sus manos seguía masajeando uno de los pechos, bajó su boca hasta atrapar el pezón por encima de la delgada tela. Las caderas de Kara empezaron a moverse sin control contra el firme muslo que Lena tenía entre sus piernas. Justo cuando iba a arrancar el sujetador de la reportera, Kara suspiró.

-Alex.- dijo casi sin aliento la rubia.

-¿Qué?.- le preguntó Lena confusa.

-Qué Alex y Maggie vienen de camino.- le mintió Kara, al oír con su super oído a su hermana y a su cuñada entrando en el edificio.- Habíamos quedado, no me acordaba.

Lena se levantó aturullada del sofá, ayudando a Kara a ponerse en pie y cerrando la camisa rápidamente de la rubia. Las mejillas y el esternón de Kara estaban completamente rojas, al igual que la mejillas y los labios de Lena. Ambas se miraron a los ojos, mordiéndose los labios para intentar no abalanzarse la una contra la otra una vez más. Instantes después, efectivamente, hacían acto de presencia la mayor de las Danvers y la agente Sawyer.

* * *

La segunda vez fue por culpa de Lena.

K: ¿Esta noche cine?.- le envió un mensaje Kara a la morena.

L: Esta noche no. Tengo una sorpresa para ti…en mi apartamento.

La rubia no pudo más que tragar saliva al leerlo y mordiéndose el labio contestó.

K: No puedo esperar a verte…

K: A verla quería decir.- corrigió Kara.

L: Mandaré a que te recojan de Catco a las 19:00, ¿te parece bien?

K: Perfecto :)

Y efectivamente, a las siete de la tarde, el mercedes negro de la morena estaba aparcado en la entrada del gran edificio. Puntual como siempre. El viaje se le hizo mucho más largo de lo que en realidad era, pero su corazón furioso no dejaba de latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho, haciendo que la emoción se apoderase de ella. No quería parecer ansiosa delante de Lena, así tomó grandes bocanadas de aire al subir en el ascensor.

-Hola.- le dijo seductoramente Lena nada más abrirle la puerta y darle un lánguido beso de bienvenida.

-¡Wow! Hola.- le contestó Kara de vuelta, inspeccionando toda la habitación en busca de su sorpresa. La rubia aún seguía siendo como una niña pequeña en cuanto regalos, por eso Alex siempre compraba a última hora los presentes de navidad y cumpleaños, para que Kara no los abriera antes de tiempo.

-Tengo algo para ti.- le dijo Lena dirigiéndose hacia la cocina contoneando sus caderas bajo la falda negra, y girándose lo justo para dedicarle una de esas miradas que podían matar de placer.

Kara empezó a sentir un calor que no existía en aquella habitación, y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Con paso presuroso siguió a aquella mujer de trepidantes curvas.

-Toma.- la morena le tendió una caja cuadrada bastante plana, envuelto finamente en papel de regalo.

Kara no tardó ni un minuto en desenvolverlo y abrirlo con verdadera emoción.

-¿Un…un…pijama?.- dijo tocando la suave tela de seda de color granate, un poco atónita.- ¿Esto era la sorpresa?

-Oh, no.- le respondió Lena.- Esto es para después.

-¿Para, para, para des des des después de de qué?.- le preguntó la rubia hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Ya lo verás.- le contestó la morena enigmáticamente, dedicándole una sonrisa perversa.- Ahora te voy a vendar los ojos.

Lena le quitó la caja de las manos y la volvió a dejar en la encimera. Con cariño fue a retirarle las gafas, pero Kara se negó, "Si no las llevo no veré la sorpresa" le dijo dulcemente. Así que la morena le puso la tela con cuidado por encima de ellas y la anudó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la chica. La orientó con las manos en su cintura despacio, hasta que llegaron.

-No te quites la venda hasta que yo lo diga.- le dijo la morena amenazadoramente de broma.- Sólo es un minuto.

Kara ya se estaba imaginando la escena: Lena completamente desnuda con un lazo rojo, envuelto alrededor de su cintura, tumbada en una cama gigante. Suspiró.

-Ya puedes ver.- le dijo la morena en su oído, desde detrás de la rubia. Kara ni se había percatado de la presencia de Lena en su espalda.

La reportera dejó al descubierto sus ojos y pudo ver una pantalla de cine. En medio de la estancia, una gran cama de matrimonio con muchos cojines y en los laterales de la habitación, baldas a rebosar de miles de películas.

-¿Te gusta?.- preguntó la morena al ver que Kara no emitía ningún sonido.

-¿Lo has construido por mí?.- le interrogó la rubia dándose la vuelta mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, lo he mandado hacer para ti.- le contestó tímidamente.

-¡Oh, Lena!.- le dijo Kara abrazándola.- Es…es… mucho más de lo que nadie haya hecho por mí.

-¿Eso es que te gusta?.- rio Lena.

-Me encanta. Me encantas.- dijo la rubia antes de darle un sentido beso.

Kara se sentía tremendamente feliz. Realmente feliz. No por el coste del regalo, aunque Kara sabía que le habría costado una fortuna el construir aquel "cine". Si no por el hecho de que Lena, había cambiado una parte de su apartamento por y para ella. Sólo para que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntas. Sólo para que la rubia se sintiera en casa. Su casa, su hogar. Y eso era un gesto muy generoso. Sin duda alguna, si a Kara le preguntasen "¿qué es la suerte?, ella contestaría sin ningún titubeo "el haber conocido a Lena Luthor". Feliz. Afortunada. Enamorada. Terriblemente enamorada de la morena de ojos verdes que le dedicaba la sonrisa más luminosa que Kara había visto en toda su vida.

* * *

A la siguiente semana, Lena ya esperaba a Kara con su pijama idéntico al de la reportera, aunque de color verde. La rubia iba a tardar un poco más en llegar de lo que inicialmente había previsto. Su jefe le había dicho expresamente que no saldría de Catco si no acababa el último artículo que le había asignado esa misma mañana. La reportera refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras no dejaba de teclear a bastante velocidad, no como para que nadie sospechase, pero más rápido de lo normal. Kara había tenido una semana bastante movida, ya siendo como la reportera de Catco y como Supergirl. Y lo único que quería era llegar a casa de Lena y acurrucarse entre sus brazos mientras veían una película. Una hora más tarde, las dos se encontraban en pijama cenando en la isla de la cocina de la morena. Cuando acabaron las dos mujeres se dirigieron su cine particular.

-Hoy te toca elegir a ti.- le dijo la rubia ya sentada en la gran cama.

-Pues hoy vamos a ver…- dijo mientras repasaba una de las baldas repletas de películas.- "Las horas"

Antes de que la película iniciara, Lena ya estaba sentada junto a Kara y le tendía el brazo a la rubia, para que se acurrucase en su hombro.

-¿Una semana dura?.- preguntó la morena.

-Bastante.- respondió Kara sin levantar la mirada.- Cada día hay más trabajo, y para mi jefe parece que nada es suficiente. ¿Qué tal la tuya?

-Bien, casi toda la semana hemos estado haciendo las cuentas de la empresa, y hemos aumentado la productividad de beneficios, por lo que estoy pensando en invertir en alguna empresa más pequeña. Así que básicamente he estado reunida con inversores y abogados.- le contestó Lena sin entrar en más detalles.

-No sé cómo lo haces.- le dijo Kara esta vez incorporándose.- Lo cuentas como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, pero estoy segura de que has estado trabajando en ello hasta de madrugada. Yo no sé si podría hacer lo que tú.

-Bueno, es lo que tiene ser la directora.- le respondió modestamente Lena.- Además quien sabe, el día de mañana podrías ser la directora de una revista como Catco. Y si eso ocurriera, estoy segura de que lo harías magníficamente bien.

-Me halagas.- dijo honestamente Kara, frotándose uno de sus hombros tensos por el estrés.- Pero si casi no llego al fin de semana con un horario de becaria, cómo para ser directora. Creo que no duraría ni un día.

-Anda ven aquí.- le dijo Lena abriendo sus piernas.- siéntate entre mis piernas.

Kara obedeció al instante, haciéndose hueco entre los fuertes muslos de Lena. La morena acercó sus manos hasta los hombros de Kara y empezó a masajearlos por encima de la seda. La rubia se relajó al momento, sintiendo la presión de los dedos de Lena sobre ella. Cuando pasaron un par de minutos, Lena movió sus manos a la parte de abajo del pijama y las metió por debajo de la tela, presionando las lumbares de la chica. Les dedicó un buen tiempo y fue ascendiendo hacia la parte media de la espalda de Kara, hasta que se topó con el sujetador de la rubia.

-¿Puedo?.- preguntó en el oído de Kara.

-Sí…- respondió en un suspiro casi inaudible.

Lena lo desabrochó como una experta y al instante los pechos de Kara se liberaron de su prisión. La rubia bajó los tirantes por dentro de las mangas del pijama y acabó sacando esa pieza de ropa interior por el escote del mismo. Ahora sin ningún impedimento, Lena prosiguió con su masaje, haciendo fuerza con los pulgares en un nudo en concreto. Las yemas de sus otros dedos reposaban en los costado de la rubia, cerca de sus pechos. La respiración de Kara se aceleró, y cuando hizo un poco más de presión en su piel, la rubia gimió involuntariamente. Y todo el autocontrol que poseía hasta ese momento Lena, se esfumó en el aire con el gemido de Kara. Con una de sus manos tocó toda la piel que había hasta la cintura, y con la otra, atrajo el cuello de la rubia contra sus labios. Lo besó con pasión y lo lamió con lascivia, cómo el lóbulo de la chica. Kara giró su cabeza para que sus labios colisionasen bruscamente contra los de Lena. Mucho labio, mucha lengua. Y las dos mujeres ya temblaban de pura excitación.

La morena subió sus manos por el abdomen de Kara hasta sus pechos. Dejó libre la boca de la chica, para que pudiese gemir libremente. Sonrió cuando la propia Kara arqueaba su espalda buscando un poco más de fricción. Los apretó delicadamente, sintiendo por fin la suave piel y el gentil peso de los pechos de Kara en sus manos. Pellizcó ambos pezones a la vez, y sintió a Kara temblar entre sus brazos. Se fijó un momento en la cara de la rubia, que yacía con la cabeza en su hombro. Los ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, y los dientes no dejaban de torturar el labio inferior. Besó otra vez su cuello y lo lamió y lo mordió, justo lo que Lena quería hacer a los pezones que ahora se encontraban enrollados entre sus dedos. Su mano derecha serpenteó hacia abajo despacio, hasta dar con la goma del pantalón. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Kara no llevaba ropa interior al introducir su mano lentamente por él. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició los labios de la chica y sintió el vello rizado húmedo contra ellos. Un escalofrió de placer recorrió a Lena.

-Dios, Kara, estás tan mojada.- le dijo al oído con la voz rota de excitación.-…Tan mojada…

NOTA 3: SI TENEIS GANAS DE MATARME, DEJAD UN COMENTARIO.


	6. Una Eternidad

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A D. C. COMICS.

* * *

Andre02: ¡Por supuesto! A mí sólo me gusta escribir sobre el amor del bueno. A lo de Supergirl, todo llegará. Cuídate tú también, saludos :)

Samantha S. Dracul: Me da por temporadas…. Jajajaja ;)

Yukie5: Pobre Kara…le pasan unas cosas…. Lena pensó que el escritorio no era muy resistente simplemente, y bueno también en el fulgor de la pasión no es que pudiera pensar mucho más jajaja Saludos :)

Romeroflor49: Te he imaginado con una antorcha en una mano y en la otra un machete o algo así, gritando: "Muerte a la escritora" jajaja ;)

Jessi-04: Gracias ;)

Carla: Lo sé, os he dejado con ganas de más :)

Queenvalencia531: Gracias por comentar, siempre alegra el día leer los comentarios. Tranquila, que la próxima vez que tengas el corazón a mil no lo dejaré caer al suelo. ;)

LMaggie: ¿Mala yo? Nunca… ;) Tranquila, que la próxima vez, te aseguro que el bombón te explotará en la boca… sólo espero que no te atragantes jajajaaja Esas escenas las incorporo para darle un toque de humor a la serie. Tú también haces mis días con tus comentarios ;)

Alex: Tú y el resto de lectores de I Follow You. Quién tuviera a una Lena Luthor en su vida…. :)

Dey Frank: Mmm perversa….me gusta esa palabra. Gracias, espero que este capítulo también valga la espera. Jajajaja creo que todos los que habéis dejado comentario es por la 3ª nota. ;)

Wajibruja: Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa….La próxima vez te dará el infarto entero…te lo aseguro. Con la pasión del momento, la pobre Lena pensó que su escritorio era poco resistente jajajajaja :)

Iosonoqua93: Cercherò di non lasciare spazi vuoti in modo da poter leggere meglio. Grazie per commentare, Saluti. :)

Wallbanger: Jajajaja ¡no! ¡No hay nada peor en este fandom que Karamel! Es la forma que tiene Lena de demostrar su amor hacia Kara. La verdad que lo de la ropa interior no lo quise poner como una cosa pervertida…Igual se le cayeron mientras volaba, quien sabe jajajaja En realidad, conque arda mi dormitorio es suficiente…. Jajajaja Abrazos desde España, espero te lleguen hasta Buenos Aires ;)

Asuka0231: La próxima vez, seguiré. :)

Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar, los followers,… Gracias por todo.

* * *

NOTA 1: Antes que nada, sólo quería deciros, qué si me matáis, no habrá más fic. Y no es eso lo que queréis, ¿verdad?

NOTA 2: He tardado en actualizar tanto porque inesperadamente han sido unos días extraños y he estado bastante ajetreada. Espero que valga la pena la espera.

NOTA 3: Este capítulo es musical, he modificado las letras de las canciones para que se ajusten mejor a la historia. Las canciones están cantadas en inglés, pero os he dejado la traducción debajo. Aparte os he dejado el nombre de las canciones :)

* * *

No, Lena no estaba enfadada. Ni mucho menos. Jamás se enfadaría con Kara por algo así. Pero Lena si estaba insegura. Insegura de que aquella rubia de ojos azules se arrepintiese de estar con ella. Insegura de que la alegre reportera de CatCo no se sintiese atraída por ella de ese modo. Y la inseguridad de la morena se convertía en frustración. Y la frustración en mal humor. Mucho. Ni siquiera Jess le había visto así nunca. Los gritos contundentes de su jefa se escuchaban hasta en el pasillo, aún con la puerta del despacho cerrada. Y Lena nunca había sido así con sus empleados. No, ella hablaba pausadamente sobre cualquier cosa que la perturbase o sobre cualquier disconformidad, no gritando hasta casi quedarse afónica. Jess vio al pobre chico, salir casi corriendo de allí. Cómo si se escapase del punto de mira de un animal, o de una bestia.

\- ¿Señorita Luthor?.- preguntó Jess dubitativa.- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí.- dijo la morena escueta.- ¿Sabes si tardará mucho el señor Muller en venir?

Antes de que su secretaria pudiera responder, la televisión de su despacho se encendió sola. En la pantalla apareció una joven con un corto vestido y una chistera en la cabeza.

\- ¡Buenos días National City!.- dijo la chica alegremente.- Hoy será un día muy especial para esta ciudad, hoy por fin seréis libres de decir lo que verdaderamente pensáis, ya no tendréis que callarlo por más tiempo. Y lo haréis cantando y bailando, cada vez que una canción os recuerde alguna situación lo haréis, y todos vuestros secretos serán descubiertos.

Instantes después la televisión se apagó sola, como si nunca hubiese aparecido la joven.

\- ¿Pero es que en esta ciudad no hay nadie cuerdo?.- preguntó retórica la morena mirando a su secretaria.- En fin, no sé si será verdad, pero más vale prevenir que curar. Tenéis el día libre.

\- Hallelujah, I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, I'm free.- empezó a cantar Jess levantando los brazos y haciendo círculos por encima de su cabeza.- Hallelujah, I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, We're free, They're free.

(Aleluya, soy libre, soy libre, soy libre, soy libre, soy libre – Aleluya, soy libre, soy libre, soy libre, somos libres, son libres – Canción: Broods – Free)

-Y Jess.- le dijo Lena con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la veía dirigirse hacia la puerta.- Antes de marchar, llamar al señor Muller y cancela su cita, en realidad todas las del día.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en casa de Kara

\- Kara, tranquilízate, y cuéntanos que te pasa.- le dijo su hermana mirándola desde el sofá junto a su novia Maggie.

\- Ayer…Ayer…- respondió Kara respirando hondamente, pues no era fácil hablar de ese tema con su hermana.- Ayer casi pasa.

\- ¿Ayer casi le dices a Lena que eres Supergirl?.- le preguntó su hermana visiblemente preocupada.

\- No, no es eso.- dijo Kara recordando todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.- Ayer casi…nos acostamos.

FLASHBACK

\- Dios, Kara, estás tan mojada.- le dijo al oído con la voz rota de excitación.- …Tan mojada…

\- No puedo.- dijo Kara levantándose como un resorte, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose bien la ropa torpemente.- Estoy sin depilar…

\- No me importa.- "sólo quiero comerte entera, tocarte lo más profundo que pueda, sólo quiero probarte, sólo quiero morderte un poco, sólo quiero hacerte mía esta noche" Lena vio la cara de súplica de la rubia así que añadió.- No me importa esperar más.

\- ¿Seguro que no estás enfadada?.- le preguntó Kara temerosa viendo el semblante serio de la morena al acercarse hasta ella y dejarle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- No.- "sólo es que estoy tan caliente que siento que voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea, aquí mismo, aquí a tu lado".

\- ¿Aún te apetece ver la película?.- la interrogó Kara aún sin apartar la mirada de Lena, aunque la morena seguía sin mirarle a la cara.- Puedo marcharme, si quieres.

\- ¡No!.- protestó Lena al momento, esta vez sí, mirando a Kara. Aunque fue un grave error, porque las mejillas de la chica estaban completamente rojas, el pelo ligeramente revuelto, los ojos azules brillantes, la respiración agitada y sus dientes torturando su labio inferior apetitosamente. Y Lena se sintió arder otra vez.- Voy a por unas palomitas, ¿vale?

Lena se levantó sin esperar la contestación de la rubia, pasando por su lado, directa a la cocina. En donde se limpió las manos y dejó las muñecas debajo del grifo para intentar bajar su calor corporal, mientras las palomitas hacían "pop" en el microondas. Kara no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Y menos cuando volvió a la sala de cine, y Kara se abrazó a ella cono el viernes anterior. Recostando su cabeza en el hombro y parte del pecho de la morena, con el brazo izquierdo rodeando la cintura de Lena, mientras que la morena la sujetaba con su brazo izquierdo en su espalda.

Lena suspiró una, dos y hasta tres veces, intentando que el recuerdo de la parte más íntima de Kara contra las yemas de sus dedos se alejase de su mente. Pero la rubia se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura, dejando suaves caricias por encima del pijama. Y Lena sólo quería tender a Kara encima de esa cama, besarla hasta que le doliesen los labios, y hacerle el amor hasta que la rubia le suplicara que parara. Pero no podía, porque Kara no quería. Y por encima de todo el deseo que consumía a la morena, estaban el respeto y el amor que sentía hacia Kara Danvers. Así que volvió a suspirar una, dos y tres veces.

Kara sentía el cuerpo de Lena tenso contra el suyo. Intentaba que la morena se relajase ante sus caricias, pero todo lo que hacía era en vano. La reportera pensó que Lena estaba incómoda con ella, que Lena estaba enfadada con ella. Ese pensamiento entristeció a la rubia y una culpabilidad inimaginable empezó a inundarla lentamente. Debería decirle la verdad y lo intentó, pero cuando Kara levantó la vista y vio la mandíbula apretada de Lena y los ojos inexpresivos de la morena, descartó la idea. La rubia sabía que la directora de L-Corp jamás le diría que se marchase de allí, pero Kara sentía que sobraba. No se quedaría a dormir en la habitación de invitados como la semana anterior, sólo para no molestar más a la morena. Así que decidió decirle que, a la mañana siguiente, temprano, tenía una entrevista que hacer. Mentira que Lena no creyó por supuesto. Pero la morena pensó que tan sólo era una excusa para no estar con ella.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que en cuatro meses no habéis intimado?.- preguntó Maggie con los ojos como platos.- ¿Sois humanas? O sea, tú ya sé que no… ¿pero Lena? Tiene pinta de ser una fiera…

\- Maggie.- la reprendió Alex.- No tienen ninguna prisa.

\- ¡Le dijo la sartén al cazo!.- le contestó su novia.- Déjame recordarte, que tú te metiste en mi cama en menos de tres semanas, y ellas llevan cuatro meses, ¡Cuatro meses!

\- En realidad fue en mi cama.- le susurró Alex, antes de prestar atención a Kara.- ¿Pero tú quieres eso?

\- Sí, claro que quiero.- contestó la rubia al instante.- Es sólo qué….

La televisión dio un pequeño zumbido, asustando a las tres chicas, antes de que se encendiera.

\- ¡Buenos días National City!.- dijo la chica que acababa de aparecer en la tele.- Hoy será un día muy especial para esta ciudad, hoy por fin seréis libres de decir lo que verdaderamente pensáis, ya no tendréis que callarlo por más tiempo. Y lo haréis cantando y bailando, cada vez que una canción os recuerde alguna situación lo haréis, y todos vuestros secretos serán descubiertos.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir al DEO.- dijo la rubia sin dejar de apartar la vista de la pantalla, ahora completamente negra.

\- Sí, pero antes responde.- le dijo Maggie señalándola con el dedo.

\- Es sólo qué….

\- ¡Let it go! ¡Let it go!.- empezó a cantar Alex, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su hermana, haciéndola girar en el salón.- Here we stand and here we will stay for you. We don't care what you are going to say… ¡So let it go! ¡Let it go!

(¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo! Aquí estamos y aquí nos quedaremos por ti. No nos importa lo que vas a decir…. ¡así que suéltalo! ¡suéltalo! – Canción: Let It Go – Frozen)

\- Es sólo que nunca he estado con nadie.- respondió Kara notando como se sonrojaba.- Y me da miedo lastimarla, me da miedo no poder controlarme y hacerle daño. Me da miedo no poder corresponderla, pero quiero estar con ella de todas las formas posibles.

\- I know something about love, if she makes you want to breathe, if you want her to be part of you.- cantó Maggie a pleno pulmón.- You got to show it out, make her see that moon above up, reach out and get it for her. Tell her that you're never going to leave her. Tell her that you're always going to love her. Tell her, tell her, tell her, tell her right now.

(Sé algo acerca del amor, si ella te hace querer respirar, si quieres que ella sea una parte de ti. Tienes que mostrarlo, hazla ver esa luna de ahí arriba, estírate y consíguela por ella. Dila que nunca vas a dejarla. Dila que siempre vas a quererla. Díselo, díselo, díselo, díselo ahora mismo. – Canción: Tell him – Vonda Shepard)

* * *

Un poco más tarde en el DEO, Winn ya se estaba encargando de revisar el vídeo de aquella chica misteriosa, e intentando hacer una búsqueda por reconocimiento facial. ¡Bingo!

\- Os presento a Zatanna Zatara.- dijo el chico girándose en su silla y encarando a los demás.- Hija del afamado mago John Zatara, desaparecido hace cinco años. Tuvo un incidente con nada más y nada menos, que Lex Luthor, cuando éste le robó el libro de hechizos de su padre. Cuando tu primo, Kal-El, quiso defender a Lex, Zatanna lo hechizó. Los efectos revirtieron en un día, sin poder hacer nada para detenerlos antes. Así que mucho me temo, que la única solución que tenemos es esperar que pase el día.

\- Genial.- dijo Alex fastidiada.- Realmente genial.

* * *

Después de eso Kara se dirigía a L-Corp con paso apresurado. Quería aclarar las cosas con Lena, y realmente se sentía una tonta por no habérselo dicho ayer. Lena jamás se reiría de ella por eso. Lena jamás se reiría de ella. Respiró profundamente antes de entrar por el gran portón de las oficinas de L-Corp. Se miró en el espejo del ascensor intentando armarse de un poco de valor, aquel mismo que iba perdiendo poco a poco mientras los números subían de uno en uno. Se sorprendió al no ver a nadie por allí, ni siquiera a Jess. Pero sabía que Lena estaba allí, porque oía los fuertes latidos del corazón de la morena. A esos mismos que Kara Danvers se había vuelto adicta.

\- ¿Lena?.- preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

\- Kara.- le contestó Lena sonriéndole cómo siempre lo hacía.- No esperaba verte hoy.

\- Si estás ocupada, puedo volver en otro momento si lo prefieres.- le dijo dubitativa la rubia.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Es más, tengo el día libre.- le dijo la morena levantándose a dejarle un cálido beso en la mejilla de Kara.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- No, gracias Lena.- La reportera de CatCo notaba cierta pesadez en el ambiente entre ellas dos.- ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche?

\- ¿Sobre la película?.- intentó bromear Lena, aunque falló en el intento.

\- No, sobre nosotras, sobre…- dijo Kara tragando sonoramente.

\- ¿Sobre lo que pudo pasar y no pasó?.- terminó Lena mirándola al apoyarse en la parte frontal del escritorio.

\- ¿Estás enfadada?.- preguntó la rubia nerviosa.

\- No, por supuesto que no.- le contestó la morena al instante.- Es sólo que…

Y Lena dejó la frase en el aire. Se quedó estática un momento, con la copa de whiskey en la mano, mirando a Kara sentada frente a ella. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba ardiendo por ella? ¿Qué parecía que tenía fiebre nada más pegar sus labios contra los de Kara? Y algo sucedió entonces, sin la morena quererlo o pretenderlo, una música se empezó a escuchar por todo su despacho. Y la directora de L- Corp entonó:

\- When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear.- cantó Lena dejando a un lado el vaso de cristal y subiendo sus manos por sus propias piernas sensualmente hasta su estómago.

You give me fever.- le dijo sensualmente la morena en el oído a Kara.

When you kiss me.- Lena acercó su boca a la de la rubia, rozándolos ligeramente cuando cantó.

Fever when you hold me tight.- Agarró las manos de la reportera y las puso sobre su cintura, contoneándose delante de ella.

Fever in the morning.- le dijo la morena sujetándose a los laterales del respaldo de la silla con ambas manos, con cada brazo al lado de la cabeza de la chica.

Fever all through the night..- continuó sensualmente Lena colocando sus dos piernas alrededor de las de Kara, sentándose encima de los muslos de ésta.

Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night.- Canturreó Lena mientras movía sus caderas circularmente encima de la rubia.

I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right.- Dijo la morena levantándole el mentón a Kara para que la mirase directamente a los ojos. Para que pudiera sentir que aquella última frase la decía totalmente en serio.

You give me fever.- Cantó la directora mientras se levantaba y abandonaba el calor del cuerpo de Kara contra ella. Se quitó, aún de espaldas a la rubia, el coletero, haciendo que su hermoso pelo quedase libre, bailoteando en su espalda. Se soltó un botón más de su camisa, dejando al descubierto un poco más de piel de su generoso escote.

When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight.- volvió a cantar Lena mientras apartaba de un manotazo todos los papeles que había por encima de su nuevo escritorio, y se sentaba en la parte frontal del mismo. Puso uno de sus altísimos tacones en el borde la silla donde estaba sentada Kara, entre las piernas de la chica. Y se impulsó hacia atrás, casi tumbándose entera.

Fever in the the morning, fever all through the night.- terminó la morena, haciendo un perfecto cruce de piernas a lo Instinto Básico, dejando entrever a Kara la ropa interior de la morena.

(Cuando pones tus brazos alrededor de mí, me da una fiebre muy difícil de soportar. Me provocas fiebre cuando me besas, fiebre cuando me tomas y me estrechas. Fiebre por la mañana, fiebre durante toda la noche. La luz del sol brilla en el día, la luna enciende su luz por la noche. Yo me enciendo cuando dices mi nombre, y tú sabes que voy a tratarte muy bien. Me provocas fiebre cuando me besas, fiebre cuando me tomas y me estrechas. Fiebre por la mañana, fiebre durante toda la noche. – Canción: Fever- Michael Bublé)

\- ¡Oh, Dios, mío!.- dijo Lena abochornada mientras se cerraba la camisa y se bajaba del escritorio para recoger los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Pero antes incluso de que pudiera coger alguno, una nueva melodía sonó.

\- Oh pretty woman, i don't believe you.- empezó a cantar Kara agachándose junto a Lena.- No one could look as good as you, you look lovely as can be.

Where did you come from, angel?.- preguntó Kara poniéndole un rebelde mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.- I believe in miracles since you came along.

Oh pretty woman.- le dijo la rubia mientras instaba a Lena a levantarse.- Look my way and give your smile to me.

Pretty woman say you will stay with me forever.- le cantó mientras la arrinconaba contra el escritorio, sentándola sobre él, pegando todo su cuerpo al de la morena.

Because i need you.- La mano derecha de Kara tocó suavemente la mejilla de Lena, para después bajar por el níveo cuello, hasta llegar en medio de los pechos, justo donde el corazón de la morena latía fuertemente.- Because i love you.

I loved the way you touched me last night.- Con la otra mano fue bajando por su propio cuerpo, rodeando uno de sus senos, bajando por su abdomen, hasta posar su mano en su zona íntima por encima del pantalón. Se mordió el labio inferior, recordando la noche anterior.- Honey, honey nearly kill me.

The way that you Kiss me.- dijo rozando los perfectos labios de Lena con los suyos.

The way that you are holding me tight.- Recorrió los brazos de la morena hasta sus manos, que la agarraban fuertemente de la cintura.- You make me dizzy.

Oh, pretty woman, did you know.- sin dejar de mirar esos ojos esmeraldas que la hacían volverse loca, se fue agachando poco a poco, quedando de rodillas entre las piernas de Lena.- you are everything a pray for?

There is no other place.- le dijo subiendo con sus manos la falda de la morena, antes de besarle el interior de los muslos con delicadeza.- in this world when i rather would be.

Oh Kiss me.- Ahora fue la propia Lena, la que guió sus manos hasta el pelo de Kara y tiró un poco de él para que la chica volviese estar a la misma altura que ella para poder besarla.- Touch me, baby.

(Mujer hermosa, no te creo, no eres verdad. Nadie puede verse tan bien como tú, eres todo lo hermosa que alguien puede ser. ¿De dónde eres ángel? Creo en los milagros desde que apareciste tú. Mujer hermosa, mírame y sonríeme a mí. Mujer hermosa, dime que siempre estarás conmigo porque te necesito, porque te quiero. Me encantó como me tocaste ayer, oh dulzura, casi me matas. La forma en la que me besas, la forma en la que me sujetas, me marea. Mujer bonita, ¿sabes que eres todo por lo que he rezado? No hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar. Bésame, tócame. – Mashup: Pretty Woman – Roy Orbinson; Honey, honey – Abba; You Sexy Thing – Hot Chocolate)

Lena la besaba hambrientamente, y Kara le respondía de igual manera. Estrellando los labios de forma violenta, esparciendo el pintalabios de la morena y torciendo las gafas de la rubia. La reportera atrajo a Lena un poco más al borde la mesa, agarrándola del trasero. La morena gimió sobre los labios de Kara, antes de cruzar las piernas por detrás del cuerpo de la rubia, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí. Su falda le apretaba enroscada en sus muslos, y el inicio de su ropa interior se asomaba peligrosamente. Pero Kara y ella misma estaban demasiado entretenidas comiéndose la boca para darse cuenta de ello. La rubia notaba el delicioso calor del cuerpo de Lena entre sus brazos, pero sabía que tenía que parar aquello. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

\- Lena.- la llamó Kara con la respiración entrecortada suavizando poco a poco el ritmo de los besos.- Lena, para por favor.

Instantáneamente, o casi, la morena separó sus labios del cuello de Kara, en cuanto su cerebro procesó la última frase que había dicho la rubia. Recuperando la cordura que había perdido entre tanto labio y entre tanta lengua, levantó su ceja izquierda interrogando a Kara.

\- Lena.- volvió a decir la reportera, sin poder evitar fijarse en los rojos e hinchados labios de Lena, y en el vaivén de sus pechos al respirar agitadamente. Gimió.- Te deseo. Te deseo mucho.

\- Entonces por qué ayer… - empezó la morena a preguntar pero Kara la interrumpió.

\- Me asusté.- dijo nerviosa, poniéndose derechas las gafas.

\- Kara.- la llamó la morena mientras levantaba con su dedo la barbilla de la chica, para que sus ojos chocasen y preguntó con miedo.- ¿Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño?, sabes que no te haría nada que tú no quisieras, lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí?

\- Lo sé.- le contestó la rubia con rotundidad.- por eso confío mi vida entera en ti. No es por eso, Lena. Es… Es…. Es… que…yooo…

\- I didn't know how last i was.- empezó a cantar Kara muy bajito.- until I found you. I was beat, incomplete, but you make me feel good.

My fear is fading fast because you make me strong, you make me bold.- La rubia miraba las manos de Lena que agarraban las suyas con cariño.- when your heart beats next to mine.

Yes, your love thawed out what was scared and cold.- le dijo Kara subiendo una de las manos de la morena hasta su corazón.

Gonna give you all my love, darling.- cantó la rubia mirando a Lena por primera vez.- I'd been saving it all for you. I am virgin, waiting to be touched for you for the first time.

(No sabía lo perdida que estaba hasta que te encontré. Estaba vencida, incompleta pero tú me haces sentir bien. Mi miedo se está desvaneciendo rápido porque tú me haces fuerte, me haces valiente cuando tu corazón late junto al mío. Sí, tu amor derrite lo que antes estaba asustado y frío. Te voy a dar todo mi amor, cariño. Lo he estado guardando todo para ti. Soy virgen, esperando ser tocada por primera vez por ti. – Canción: Like a Virgin – Madonna)

Ahora era el turno de Kara de sonrojarse y de mirar hacia el suelo, sintiendo la mirada de Lena sobre ella.

\- Kara.- la llamó con ternura Lena, acariciándole una de las mejillas.- Lo siento, no lo sabía. Siento si ayer te hice sentir incómoda, no era mi intención.

\- Me siento como una boba.- confesó la rubia.- ¿Qué vas a pensar de mí? Lo arruino todo.

\- No.- le dijo Lena siguiendo a Kara, que se disponía a huir de allí, totalmente avergonzada.- No me importa esperar una eternidad por ti.

Aquella última frase que se había escapado de los labios rojos de la directora de L-Corp, hizo que la rubia se quedase congelada en el sitio, de espaldas a Lena. La morena se acercó desde atrás y la abrazó, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, intentando demostrarle en ese gesto todo el amor que sentía. Kara se relajó dentro del abrazo, e instantes después se giró dentro del mismo. Lena la miraba con ternura y con una tímida sonrisa dibujada. Justo cuando se iban a besar en el pasillo, el ascensor se abrió, dejando ver a nada más y nada menos, que a Lillian Luthor. La mujer las miró por un instante, antes de esquivar la vista, sabiendo que había interrumpido un momento íntimo.

\- Creo que he de marcharme.- dijo Kara nerviosa, viendo a su posible suegra.

\- ¿Te parece que luego vayamos a tomar algo?.- preguntó rápidamente Lena, no queriendo separarse de Kara.

\- Me encantaría.- le contestó la rubia separándose de ella y dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lena miró de reojo a su madre, aún seguía muy interesada mirando los planos de todas las salas de la planta. Agarró con suavidad las mejillas de Kara y dejó un suave beso sobre los labios de la reportera. La rubia murmuró un "Adiós señora Luthor" cuando pasó por al lado de Lillian, que ésta correspondió con un "Hasta Luego".

\- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo con la reportera esa.- dijo Lillian nada más entrar al despacho de su hija.

\- Esa, como dices tú, tiene nombre y apellidos.- le respondió Lena apretando la mandíbula.- Además como si alguna vez te hubiese importado lo que hago o dejo de hacer, mientras no te afecte a ti.

\- Sólo quiero que entiendas que hay gente muy interesada en esta vida, y siendo quien eres, deberías comprenderlo más que nadie.- le dijo su madre calmadamente.- Y da la casualidad de que tu amiga es reportera de CatCo Magazine.

\- Nunca me ha pedido ninguna información, ni ninguna exclusiva.- explicó la morena mirando a su madre.- Y tampoco quiere mi dinero. ¿Tanto cuesta creer que alguien me quiera por quién soy y no por lo que tengo?

\- No hace falta que te pida nada, porque tú se lo darás. Te enamorará, te dirá palabras bonitas y una vez tenga lo que quiera, se marchará.- le dijo Lillian.- Aún eres joven para ver este tipo de cosas.

\- No será por falta de experiencia, ¿verdad madre?.- le dijo Lena irónica.- No es como si no haya sido abandonada nunca, no es como si nunca nadie se haya acercado a mí interesadamente. Ah, es verdad, lo olvidaba, mi propia familia. Ni siquiera cuando te intenté advertir de Lex me escuchaste.

\- Él siempre será mi hijo.- se justificó ésta cruzando los brazos defensivamente.

\- Y yo nunca seré tu hija.- sentenció Lena.

\- I have lived my life so perfectly, kept to all my lines so carefully. But it's never enough for you. Tell me to prove, expecting me to lose. You think you got the best of me, think you had the last laugh.- cantó Lena sin moverse de su silla.- think you left me broken down, think that I'm inferior, whatever helps you sleep at night. I told you I was moving on over you and now I do the things I want, because I'm a Luthor. Because I'm Lena Luthor.

(He vivido toda mi vida tan perfectamente, guardando todas las líneas cuidadosamente. Pero nunca ha sido suficiente para ti. Diciéndome que pruebe, esperando a que pierda. Crees que te quedaste lo mejor de mí, crees que te reíste la última, crees que me dejaste rota, crees que soy inferior, lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por las noches. Ya te dije que iba avanzar sin ti y ahora hago lo que quiero porque soy una Luthor. Porque soy Lena Luthor. – Mashup: Free – Broods, What Doesn't Kill You Stronger – Kelly Clarkson)

\- Luthor o no, deberías de marcharte de aquí.- le dijo Lillian.- Sabes de lo que Lex es capaz de hacer.

\- No viviré con miedo. No seré cobarde, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré.- Le respondió Lena con determinación en los ojos.- No huiré.

\- Lo sé.- respondió Lillian con algo de tristeza y por primera vez en su vida, se acercó hasta su hija y le dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a la morena.- Cuídate Lena.

Antes de que Lena pudiera reaccionar, Lillian Luthor desapareció por la puerta como un fantasma. La morena sintió el calor con que su madre había dicho las últimas palabras, y por primera vez, la creyó. Quizás, después de todo, sí que Lillian la sintiese como hija. A pesar del claro favoritismo de la mujer por su hermano, Lillian nunca permitió que a Lena le faltara de nada. Pero lo que más deseaba Lena, nunca se lo concedió: el amor de una madre por su hija. Quizás por eso mismo la relación entre ambas se basó en mutuos reproches, más por parte de Lena hacia Lillian, que de la mujer a la morena. Sabía que su madre había ido a despedirse, sabía que se marchaba lejos de National City, y por ende de ella. No la culpaba de querer dejar todo aquello atrás, y vivir una vida sin ningún tipo de preocupación, ni de peligro. Lillian había puesto en venta el hogar de su infancia, un castillo inglés, que había mandado su padre traer desde Inglaterra piedra por piedra. Por supuesto que su madre, no sabía que había sido su propia hija la que había comprado la casa, por una cantidad insultante de dinero, como para que Lillian no tuviera que preocuparse nunca más por sus finanzas.

¿Pero cuánto valían los recuerdos? ¿Cuánto valía la esperanza? La esperanza de que algún día, Lena formaría su propia familia. Ante ese pensamiento no pudo más que sacar una fotografía del cajón de su escritorio. En ella se veía a una radiante Kara, con los ojos bañados en completa alegría y con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Su familia, su amiga, su amor, su heroína, su todo. La misma rubia que la observaba desde fuera del edificio, a través del gran ventanal. Kara estaba patrullando la ciudad y no pudo resistirse a mirar a Lena. La morena estaba de espaldas a ella, pero Kara sabía que estaba sonriendo.

\- You can tell by the way she walks, that she's my girl.- cantó Lena hacia la fotografía, recordando cómo Kara le agarraba la mano cuando paseaban.

You can tell by the way she talks, she rules the world.- Cantó Kara a su vez observando a la morena, la misma que había levantado L- Corp de la ruina, hasta llevarla a lo más alto.

You can see in her eyes , that no one is her chain.- susurró Lena, fijándose en los hermosos ojos azules de Kara, azules como el mar, azules como el cielo, libres como el mar, libres como el cielo.

She's my girl, my supergirl.- canturreó Kara no pudiendo evitar adorar a la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

And then she'd say that nothing can go wrong.- cantó Lena dejando escapar una lágrima.- When you're in love, what can go wrong?

And then she'd laugh.- Cantó Kara, recordando la cristalina risa de la morena cuando fueron al parque de atracciones.- The night time into day, pushing my fears further along.

She's my girl, my supergirl.- terminaron de cantar las dos mujeres, pensando la una en la otra, y en lo afortunadas que se sentían de haberse encontrado.

(LENA: Podrías decir, por la forma en la que camina, que ella es mi chica. Puedes ver en sus ojos que nadie es su cadena. Y después ella dijo que nada podía ir mal, cuando estás enamorado, ¿qué puede ir mal? KARA: Podrías decir, por la forma en que habla, que ella dirige el mundo. Ella es mi chica, mi super chica. Y entonces se rio. La noche se convirtió en día; empujando mis miedos más allá. – Canción: Supergirl – Anna Naklab feat Alle Farben and Younotus)


	7. Yo Soy Drácula

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE D.C. COMICS.

* * *

MJ. Project: ¡Gracias! Lo sé…pobre Lena, pero piensa con qué ganas va a coger a Kara cuando sea el momento… Saludos ;)

Lieneaa: Tú sí que eres una SuperStar XP

Wajibruja: ¿Cómo te puedo expresar lo que sentí al leer tu comentario? Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo musical. A mí también me encanta por eso decidí incluirla, aunque de una manera esporádica. Lillian no es mala en cuanto a Cadmus, pero no fue una buena madre con Lena. Es que Lena…Buff…es mucha Lena. ¿Quizás deba poner un cartel de "Peligro: creo adicción"? ;) Cuidado con lo que deseas…puede que se vuelva realidad y te deje Fever all day… ;)

LMaggie: Lena es un amor. La verdad es que es una gran canción y que quedaba como anillo al dedo a la pobre Lena. Saludos a todos los chilenos :)

Dey Frank: Muchas gracias, me halagas. Es lo que tiene el amor… ;)

Wallbanger: Yo también, creo que esta historia se debería de llamar "Supercorp (y Supergay)". Jajajaja Maggie es muy Maggie. Te aconsejo que tengas agua cerca antes de leer este capítulo…no quiero que sufras una combustión espontánea y quedarme sin un lector :( Todo llegará a su debido tiempo… Saludos :)

Pkn150: Shhh es un secreto…pero me apareceré como una sombra de cuerpo entero y os leeré la mente para saber qué es lo que deseáis…y después lo transformare en capítulo Jajajaja ¡Cuídate tú también! :)

Alex: Imagínate como de loca está la escritora…yo también quiero una… ;)

Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar, por los favoritos, por los follows. Gracias por todo.

* * *

Nota 1: Este capítulo llega con retraso, pero por un buen motivo… Es un CAPÍTULO DOBLE. Sí, habéis leído bien, DOBLE.

Nota 2: Si morís un poquito de amor…. Dejadme un comentario.

* * *

Estaba siendo un día extraño para Lena. Se sentía como si estuviera con Kara en la montaña rusa en su primera cita, algunas veces arriba y otras veces bajando a toda velocidad. Muchas emociones habían pasado por ella durante esas pocas horas, pero el nudo en el estómago de Lena, le hacía sentir que aquello aún no había acabado. Y su intuición no le falló. Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar insistentemente encima de su escritorio. Lo más fácil hubiese sido ignorarlo y seguir sentada en la terraza, observando National City, mientras se tomaba una copa de su whiskey preferido. Pero la curiosidad le pudo, así que dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación se levantó a por él. Número desconocido. Algo en su interior le decía que no aceptara la llamada entrante, pero como casi siempre, la voz de la razón decidió por ella. Quizás fuera importante.

\- ¿Diga?.- preguntó nada más descolgar. La morena oyó una respiración pesada al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hello sis, it's me. Hello from the order side, hello from the dark side.- cantó Lex.- Can you hear me?

They say that time's supposed to heal you. But ain't don't much healing, right sis?.- continúo el hermano de Lena al no obtener respuesta.- There is such a difference between us, but it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.

Let me remind you everybody's got a dark side. You are like diamond from black dust, it's hard to know it can become, but you are a Luthor.- le recordó Lex.

Even if hurts will you return to my side, even if hurts you return to the dark side.- finalizó su hermano.

(Hola hermana, soy yo. Hola desde el otro lado, hola desde el lado oscuro. ¿Me puedes oír? Dicen que el tiempo se supone que cura. Pero no ha curado mucho, ¿verdad hermana? Hay muchas diferencias entre nosotros, pero no importa. Evidentemente, ya no es algo que te haga polvo. Déjame recordarte que todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro. Eres como un diamante envuelto en polvo negro, difícil saber en qué te convertirás, pero eres una Luthor. Incluso si duele, volverás a mi lado. Incluso si duele, volverás al lado oscuro.- Mashup: Hello – Adele, Dark Side – Kelly Clarkson.)

\- I'm not a perfect person, as many things I wish I didn't do.- Cantó Lena conteniendo la rabia en su voz.- I'm sorry for being a Luthor, it's something I must live with everyday. But I continue learning.

I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. I've found a reason to be good, that side of me you didn't know. A reason to start over new.- "and the reason is HER" pensó Lena.

And I've also learned that in the end, who doesn't kill you…. Makes you stronger.- finalizó la morena, apretando fuertemente el vaso entre sus manos. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y el frágil cristal se empezó a fisurar bajo su agarre.

(No soy una perfecta, hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho. Lo siento por ser una Luthor, es algo con lo que tengo que vivir cada día. Pero sigo aprendiendo. He encontrado una razón para cambiar lo que solía ser. He encontrado una razón para ser buena, esa parte de mí que tú no conoces. He encontrado una razón para volver a empezar "y es ella". También he aprendido que al final, quien no te mata…. Te hace más fuerte. Mashup: The Reason – Hoobastank, What doesn't kill you stronger – Kelly Clarkson.)

\- Siempre has sido inteligente Lena. Sabes de que parte te conviene estar.- le dijo su hermano calmadamente.- y aunque reniegues de tus raíces, siempre serás una Luthor. Tú corazón está marchito de tanto intentar ser buena, sabes que no es esa tu naturaleza. Todo sería mucho más fácil si te dejases llevar. Pude ver la sonrisa burlona que me dedicaste cuando me di cuenta de que habías desactivado el virus Medusa. Y aunque te intentes convencer de que fue porque hiciste lo correcto, no es así. Te gustó el sabor de la victoria de tu traición. Sólo tienes dos opciones: o doblegarte ante quien realmente eres…o acabar en el mausoleo familiar.

\- No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir.- Lena sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte pero aun así prosiguió.- Estaré esperando.

Se giró cuando instantes después se cortó la comunicación. Miró su reflejo en el gran ventanal. Sus ojos esmeraldas le devolvían la mirada intensamente, y sus labios rojos, formaron una pequeña curva. Una sonrisa burlona, una sonrisa de superioridad. No pudo evitar acordarse de su padre, y el "Dance of the knighst" de Prokofiev. La pieza musical comenzó a sonar, como a ella le gustaba, alto y claro, envolviendo su despacho en su arrolladora melodía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y la sangre de sus venas, comenzó a latir deprisa, expandiendo oleadas de placer por cada esquina de su piel. Cerró los ojos recordando aquella noche de invierno, en la que por primera vez su padre, la deleitó con tal obra de arte.

* * *

FLASHBACK

\- Sabes Lena, esta pieza musical fue creada para el ballet de la obra de Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta". Todos piensan que es una obra teatral romántica, pero escucha la canción. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes como la maldad crece en tu interior?.- Le preguntó su padre.

\- Es tétrica.- respondió una pequeña Lena de diez años.

\- Exacto, muy bien querida.- halagó su padre.- El mundo cree que "Drácula" de Bram Stoker es una novela de terror, pero no es así, es la novela de amor más grande que hay en el mundo. Drácula comete hechos atroces, sí, pero sólo porque ha perdido a su amor. En cambio, cuando siglos más tarde, tras _haber cruzado océanos de tiempo,_ se encuentra con Mina Harker, la reencarnación de su esposa, él se hace bueno. Él recupera no sólo a su amada, sino su bondad también.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con "Romeo Y Julieta"? .- preguntó intrigada Lena.

\- "Romeo y Julieta" es el mayor libro de terror que jamás he leído.- le contestó su padre.- En él se habla de un amor que deshumaniza a los hombres, convirtiéndoles en bestias. Un amor que corrompe a todos los personajes, un amor que hace que pierdan la cordura, que se maten entre sí. Un amor que hace que Romeo y Julieta se acaben suicidando. ¿Cómo es posible que el amor pueda volver a alguien malvado? Y Prokofiev, el compositor de esta pieza, supo ver exactamente eso. El paso de los humanos a monstruos.

\- ¿Entonces quieres decir que no vale la pena luchar por amor?.- le preguntó la morena confusa.

\- No.- le dijo su padre pausadamente.- Sólo vale la pena luchar si es para amar. Dime, ¿de qué les sirvió a Romeo y a Julieta morir por amor? ¿Para demostrar a sus familias que el amor está por encima de la muerte? No, el amor se trata de sobrevivir a cualquier adversidad, incluso si éste es la misma muerte, cómo en Drácula. Él aún la ama, a pesar de que ella muriese. Romeo y Julieta se dejan derrotar y el amor no se trata de una excusa para morir, el amor es un aliciente para vivir. El amor es el único fin que justifica todos los medios, pero, escúchame bien hija, sólo un amor verdadero.

\- Como el de Drácula.- le dijo Lena.

\- Sí, pequeña, cómo el de Drácula.- le respondió su padre acariciándole el pelo negro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Lena sonrío a su reflejo, con sus ojos brillantes. Balanceó el fisurado vaso de whiskey, haciendo chocar los hielos, produciendo un sonido familiar. Con una misteriosa sonrisa más hacia el gran ventanal, llevó el cristal hasta sus labios, dejando que el calor del licor le quemara la garganta.

Casi a las diez de la noche, Kara volvió a L-Corp. Llevaba una bolsa repleta de comida, esta vez del italiano preferido de Lena. Se había vuelto frecuente que la rubia se pasara por la oficina de la morena para comer juntas. También porque Kara sabía lo mucho que trabajaba Lena, y que a veces estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que se le pasaba la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegó al despacho de la directora, ella no estaba allí, pero la rubia sabía que aún seguía en el edificio. El búnker pensó Kara instantáneamente. Se subió al ascensor y el olor de la comida le llegó más intensamente, haciendo que su estómago gruñera. Lena estaba tumbada en el sofá y sus zapatos descansaban al lado de éste.

\- Kara.- dijo sorprendida la morena apartando la vista de la televisión al ver a la reportera..- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las diez.- le respondió Kara acercándose y sentándose a los pies de la morena, dejando la bolsa de comida encima de la mesita, fijándose en la copa de alcohol.- ¿Un día duro?

\- No mucho la verdad.- le respondió Lena al instante.- He estado revisando varios proyectos que tenemos en marcha, he hecho un par de llamadas a posibles inversores y poco más.

\- Se te ve tensa.- le dijo la rubia, poniendo las piernas de Lena en sus muslos y masajeando uno de los pies de la morena.- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí.- volvió a mentir Lena.- Estaba viendo Drácula. Justo has llegado en la parte que más miedo me daba de pequeña.

\- Podemos terminar de verla mientras cenamos.- le dijo Kara amablemente.- Aunque no sea muy fan de los vampiros.

\- Ni de ningún monstruo.- respondió Lena al momento.

\- Cierto.- rio Kara.

Y efectivamente terminaron de ver la película dirigida por Francis Ford Coppola, entre algún que otro susto de Kara y entre alguna risa de la morena. Lena no apartaba la mirada de la rubia, de sus expresiones. Kara no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla, a pesar de tener los ojos como un cervatillo asustado, esperando por el siguiente susto. Respingó en el asiento al sentir los brazos de Lena rodeándola y la risa de la morena le golpeó en la mejilla.

\- Escúchame. Yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían. Yo soy Drácula.- Le dijo Lena al oído a la rubia imitando a Gary Oldman.

Agarró con una de sus manos el cuello de Kara y lo atrajo hasta su boca, dejando un mordisco tentador. Kara se apartó riendo, pero Lena se abalanzó otra vez sobre ella, con demasiada energía, haciendo que las dos chicas cayeran del sofá al suelo. Ambas rieron, Lena encima de la rubia.

\- Sí es así, muérdeme.- le dijo la rubia exponiendo su cuello.

\- Cuidado con lo que deseas Kara Danvers.- le respondió Lena justo antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.- Puede que tus deseos se hagan realidad.

Kara gimió cuando sintió los dientes de Lena sobre su cuello, esta vez más fuerte. Luego su lengua húmeda curó la resentida piel, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la rubia. Lena posó una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica, y otra en el borde del sofá. Se incorporó con brío, quedando de rodillas entre las piernas de Kara, y ésta impulsada por Lena se quedó sentada. La morena estaba un poco más alta que ella, por lo que los ojos de la rubia quedaban a escasos centímetros de los pechos de Lena. Observó su movimiento ante la respiración agitada de la morena, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Lena le agarró de las mejillas e hizo que levantara la cabeza. Para morderle los labios, para besarla de una manera hambrienta. Kara posó sus manos en el trasero de la morena, acercándola más así. Lena gimió sobre su boca. Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire Kara no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- Yo también quiero morderte.

Lena levantó una ceja en respuesta, cuestionándola con la mirada. Pero Kara no le respondió, tiró de ella y la volvió a besar. Abriendo la boca, sacando la lengua a jugar contra la de ella. Pero tal y como la rubia había iniciado el beso, lo rompió. Acercó sus labios a una de las marcadas clavículas de Lena y la mordió delicadamente. La nívea piel de la morena enrojeció al instante. Kara dejó su boca entreabierta y fue bajando lentamente, sintiendo la ardiente piel contra sus labios, hasta llegar al inicio de los pechos de Lena. Mordió uno de ellos, con el borde de la camisa rozando su mejilla. Besó el otro, y con manos temblorosas fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones, dejando más piel expuesta. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la morena y la atrajo hacia sí una vez más. Besó los pechos de Lena y lamió el camino entre ambos. Se dejó tentar por los erectos pezones de la morena, que despuntaban por encima del sujetador de encaje. Lena le agarraba del pelo, empujando su boca contra su piel. Mordió uno de los pequeños montículos, haciendo gemir a Lena intensamente.

\- Deberíamos parar.- le dijo la morena entre suspiros, notando como todo su autocontrol se perdía bajo la boca de Kara.

\- Sí.- le respondió la rubia de la misma forma.

\- Sólo déjame morderte una vez más.- pidió Lena.

Kara movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación, y la morena la volvió a tumbar sobre la alfombra. Lena dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo encima del de Kara delicadamente, y la rubia abrió un poco más sus piernas para que la morena se situase más cómodamente entre ellas. Lena la besó esta vez despacio, saboreando sus labios, manteniendo la pasión a raya. Sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos, pero sin dejar de rozar el cuerpo de Kara, fue bajando poco a poco su cabeza, hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta de la rubia. Levantó con una de sus manos un poco la tela, dejando al descubierto los marcados abdominales de Kara. La rubia sintió el caliente aliento de Lena sobre ellos y su abdomen se tensó, anticipándose. La morena rozó con la punta de la nariz el ombligo de la rubia, antes de llevar su boca hasta el hueso de la cadera de Kara para dejar un sensual mordisco. Las caderas de la rubia se levantaron en respuesta, hasta chocar contra el cuerpo de Lena. Sonriendo maliciosamente, la morena se levantó. Tendió una mano hacia Kara para ayudarla a incorporarse, que ésta aceptó.

\- Me vas a volver loca.- le dijo la rubia antes de darle un delicado beso.

\- De eso se trata.- respondió Lena colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Aún sentía su corazón acelerado y notaba el infierno que era el interior de sus muslos.

\- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a echar una partida al billar?.- preguntó Kara, sabiendo que no podía quedarse a solas con Lena en una habitación sin dejarse llevar por la pasión.- Esta vez invito yo.

\- Trato hecho.- le respondió la morena.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al bar donde habían estado en el cumpleaños de Kara, nadie se fijó en ellas. Excepto Mon- El. El chico miraba cada movimiento de las dos chicas. Cómo Lena rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Kara desde atrás. Cómo le susurraba cosas al oído, haciendo que Kara fallase el tiro. Como las manos de Lena Luthor se posaban en la parte baja de la espalda de la rubia, casi rozando con sus dedos el trasero de la chica. Cómo la morena reía cerca de la cara de la rubia. Las miradas insinuantes que le dirigía Lena cuando se sentaba encima del borde de la mesa de billar para poder golpear una de las bolas. O cómo la morena se agachaba un poco más de lo necesario, algunas veces para dejar su escote al alcance de la vista de Kara, otras para que su falda marcase su trasero, haciendo que Kara bebiese sedienta de su copa. Y eso que sólo iban por la primera.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- le dijo Mon-EL a Kara interceptándola en su camino al baño, agarrándola del brazo.

\- La he invitado yo.- respondió la rubia, moviendo ligeramente su brazo para liberarse del agarre del chico, aunque sin obtener ningún resultado.- Suéltame.

\- Ella no es bienvenida aquí y lo sabes.- le dijo el chico sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules de la rubia.- Puede que el otro día fuese tu cumpleaños y lo dejase pasar, pero ya está bien. No sé qué te ha hecho esa Luthor, pero esta no eres tú.

\- Mon-El, suéltame.- le volvió a repetir Kara.- No quiero armar un escándalo aquí.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kara, que tu querida amiga no sabe quién eres realmente?.- le preguntó con sorna.- Si aún quieres mantener tu secreto, es mejor que se vaya. Tú eliges, si te suelto se marcha, si no te suelto, descubrirá tu secreto.

\- Suéltala.- la voz de Lena sonó imponente entre todo el barullo del bar.

\- ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?.- le respondió Mon- El con sorna.- ¿Qué piensas que por ser una Luthor siempre vas a conseguir todo lo que quieres? Te paseas creyéndote la dueña y ama de esta ciudad, cuando no eres nadie.

\- Soy su chica.- dijo Lena con seguridad en un tono más grave, conteniendo su enfado.- Ahora suéltala.

\- ¿Y si no qué? ¿Me vas a mandar a tus matones?.- le dijo Mon- El con una estúpida sonrisa de superioridad.

Justo en aquel instante, en el que Alex y Maggie acababan de atravesar la puerta principal, pudieron ver un perfecto primer plano del puñetazo que Lena Luthor le acababa de asestar en toda la cara a Mon- El. La morena posicionó a Kara detrás de sí, protegiéndola del chico. Mon- El miró con puro odio a Lena, yendo a por ella, pero antes de que ni la pudiese tocar ni un solo pelo, Alex y Maggie se pusieron en medio.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?.- preguntó Alex mirando a los tres.- ¿Kara?

\- Fuera de mi bar.- les gritó el chico, antes de que la rubia pudiese contestar- No volváis más por aquí, no sois bienvenidas.

\- Por desgracia Mon- El.- le respondió M'gann con calma, que se había acercado al oír la pelea.- este es mi bar, y el que no eres bienvenido eres tú. Pásate mañana a por el finiquito.

Mon- El derrotado, lanzando una última mirada a las cinco chicas, se marchó de allí, jurando venganza contra la morena de ojos verdes.

\- Lena, ¿estás bien?.- le preguntó Kara desde atrás, notando la tensión en el cuerpo de la otra chica.

\- Sí.- Lena notaba como los nudillos de su mano derecha palpitaban dolorosamente, y las palmas de sus manos se resentían por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños. Pero saber que Kara estaba bien era lo único que le importaba.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos.- le dijo la rubia, empujándola gentilmente para salir de allí. Kara dirigió una mirada agradecida a M'gann y otra de "luego te cuento" a su hermana, antes de atravesar la puerta por la que Mon- El acababa de salir.

La verdad era que la marciana sólo le había dado trabajo a Mon-El porque Kara se lo había pedido, y lo había mantenido allí por la misma razón. Pero la impertinencia del chico había acabado con su paciencia aquella noche. Si Supergirl había llevado a Lena Luthor consigo, era porque Kara verdaderamente creía en ella. Y si Kara Danvers creía en la morena, M'gann también.

\- En parte tenía algo de razón.- suspiró la morena después de tomar tres grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse.- No soy nadie, no soy tu chica.

\- Eres Lena Luthor.- le dijo Kara agarrándola de los hombros deteniéndola.- y estoy orgullosa de ti. De la mujer extraordinaria en la que te has convertido a pesar de todo lo que has vivido, a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido. Y me encantas, eres perfecta para mí. ¿Me has oído? P-e-r-f-e-c-t-a. Y aun me encantaría más poder pasear agarradas de la mano en las cálidas noches de verano. Poder comerte a besos en cada esquina, o unir tus labios a los míos al final del baile inaugural de la próxima gala de L-Corp. Poder presentarte a mi familia como pareja y que descubran lo maravillosa que eres, que sientan lo afortunada que soy al estar contigo. Lo que quiero decir es… Lena Luthor ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lena juraría que su corazón por un momento se detuvo, saltándose un latido. Sólo podía ver los ojos brillantes y azules de Kara, mirándola con una mezcla de inmenso amor y de impaciencia. Y sintió su corazón esta vez golpeando furioso en su pecho, como un tambor. Y por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras.

\- Sé que este no es el lugar más romántico.- prosiguió la rubia viendo que la morena no contestaba.- ni quizás haya sido la declaración de amor más…

Pero Lena no la dejó terminar aquella frase, porque unió sus labios contra los de la reportera. La besó con todo el profundo amor que sentía hacia Kara, intentando decírselo con sus labios. Le acarició con el pulgar la mejilla de Kara, en un tierno gesto de cariño. Cuando se separaron, aún con las frentes pegadas, Lena exhaló un "sí" encima de la boca de la rubia. Y Kara la obsequió con la sonrisa más brillante que la morena había visto nunca. Y su corazón volvió a latir acelerado. Situó las manos de la rubia en su cuello, haciendo que los dedos de Kara acariciasen su pelo negro. Y Lena la sujetó de la cintura. Y a pesar de que hacía más de media hora que pasaba la medianoche, y que el hechizo de Zatanna Zatara acabase, la morena comenzó a cantar.

\- You're just too good to be true.- la voz de Lena sonó suave y confidente en aquella solitaria calle, a escasos metros del bar.- Can't take my eyes off of you.

You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much.- cantó la morena atrayendo a Kara hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos y sus frentes. Empezaron a bailar lentamente abrazadas.

Una chica joven, vestida entera de negro, pasó por al lado de las dos chicas. Aunque éstas inmersas la una en la otra no se fijaron en ella. La chica, susurrando unas palabras, hizo que la canción que Lena estaba cantando sonase en toda la calle. Sonrío para sí misma, felicitándose por el trabajo bien realizado, justo antes de girar la esquina.

\- At long last love has arrived.- Lena no pudo evitar hacer su agarre más fuerte.- And I thank God I'm alive.

There are no words left to speak but if you feel like I feel.- continuó la morena.- Please let me know that it's real.

I love you baby, trust in me when I say.- Las dos seguían moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la canción.- Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray.

Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay and let me love you baby. Let me love you Kara.- Finalizó Lena antes de volver a besar a la rubia.

(Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti. Tocarte sería como tocar el cielo, tengo tantos deseos de abrazarte. Por fin el amor ha llegado y le doy gracias a dios por estar viva. No hay más palabras que decir, pero si te sientes como yo, por favor hazme saber que esto es real. Te quiero chica, créeme cuando te lo digo. Preciosa chica, rezo para que no me abandones. Preciosa chica, ahora que te he encontrado, quédate y déjame amarte. Déjame amarte Kara. – Canción: Can't take my eyes off you – Morten Harket.)

\- Eres mi heroína.- le dijo Kara a Lena besando los nudillos magullados.

\- Y tu chica.- apuntilló la morena, ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Y mi chica.- repitió Kara cruzando sus dedos con los de Lena mientras comenzaban a andar en medio de la noche, con sólo las farolas alumbrándolas.

\- Me cae bien.- le dijo Maggie a Alex, mientras miraban por una de las ventanas del bar marcharse a Kara y a Lena, agarradas de la mano.- Y a ti también.

\- Cállate y bésame.- le respondió Alex sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo sabía que su novia tenía razón.

* * *

DOS VIERNES MÁS TARDE

Kara llevaba toda la semana esperando ese día. Bendito viernes. Sólo podía pensar en abrazarse a Lena y relajarse entre sus brazos. Porque a pesar de ser Supergirl, el sitio dónde más segura se encontraba la rubia era entre los brazos de la morena. Lena tenía el poder de calmarla, como si fuera su bálsamo personal. Y Kara lo agradecía inmensamente, sobre todo en aquellas semanas en las que el estrés hacían mella en ella. Y hoy era uno de esos días. Qué ilusa fue al pensar que lo más estresante de su vida había sido ser la asistenta de Cat Grant. Ser reportera era mucho peor, no por el trabajo en sí, sino por su agobiante jefe. Cómo una súplica a sus plegarias, el reloj marcó las ocho de la tarde. Por fin libre. Sonrió para sí misma al salir del edificio de CatCo. Seguro que Lena ya la estaría esperando.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando llegó a L-Corp, se sorprendió al ver aún a Jess allí. Con inquietud abrió la puerta del despacho de Lena, asomando la cabeza. Pero la morena no la vio, porque estaba con la silla girada, hablando por teléfono. En italiano. Kara casi podía imaginar la lengua de Lena en su boca agitándose a cada palabra. Sonaba jodidamente sexy. Salió de su ensoñación, cuando la morena golpeó con la palma de su mano en uno de los brazos de su silla, en claro gesto de disconformidad. El tono de Lena se elevó, haciendo su voz un poco más aguda de lo normal. Kara no entendía ni una palabra que se escapaban de los labios de su chica, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que no eran bonitas. Poco después Lena colgó, visiblemente enfadada, mirando con odio al pobre teléfono que no tenía culpa de nada.

\- ¿Lena?.- la llamó Kara con suavidad, pero la morena dio un respingo antes de atusarse un par de mechones que se habían escapado de su impecable moño.

\- Lo siento Kara.- se disculpó la morena, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.- No me he dado cuenta de la hora que es.

\- No pasa nada.- le respondió la rubia con rapidez, acercándose a dejarle un beso en los labios.- ¿Todo bien?

\- Jess, puedes ir a casa.- le dijo Lena por el intercomunicador, con cara de cansancio.- No, no está siendo un buen día. Se están torciendo las cosas entre dos empresas que iban a participar en un proyecto de L-Corp. No quieren trabajar juntos y necesito a las dos compañías para que todo vaya bien. Encima el señor Corleone se ha enfadado aún más porque le he despertado. Ni siquiera me he parado a pensar en la diferencia horaria, allí deben de ser como las tres de la mañana. Lo he echado todo a perder. Qué desastre.

\- Tranquila cariño.- le dijo masajeándole la espalda.- Todo se va a solucionar.

Kara se sentó encima de sus muslos, rodeándole los hombros con una de sus manos y con la otra acarició la mejilla de Lena. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, Kara se lanzó sobre la boca de la morena. Había extrañado tanto sus besos, aunque sólo hacía dos días que se habían visto.

\- Perdóname Kara, pero tengo que solucionar esto cuanto antes. Realmente es importante.- le dijo Lena apesadumbrada, apartando a la chica suavemente.- Te recompensaré por la cena.

\- Lena, lo entiendo. Tienes una compañía que liderar y a veces estos imprevistos pasan. Así que vuelve a llamar a ese tal señor Corleone y déjale las cosas claras. Aquí la jefa eres tú.- le dijo Kara sonrientemente, antes de volverla a besar.- Podemos posponer la cena para mañana, ¿te parece?

\- ¿Por qué no me esperas en casa?.- le preguntó Lena mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose culpable.- Una hora. Necesito una hora más y después seré toda tuya.

\- ¿Quién se puede resistir si me dices eso?.- le dijo Kara mirándola intensamente, sabiendo que todo el cansancio se había evaporado, para dar comienzo a una palpitante pasión entre sus piernas.

\- Gracias Kara, de verdad.- le dijo la morena entregándole las llaves de repuesto de su apartamento y dejándole un rápido pero sentido beso.

\- Te estaré esperando.- le respondió la rubia saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Cinco minutos después Kara ya estaba en el balcón de Lena, con su ropa de calle. Dejando que el aire del anochecer calmase un poco su deseo de intimar con la morena.

FLASHBACK

La imagen de Lena le había rondado desde que el miércoles había ido a desayunar con ella. Y casi se desayunan ellas. Debería ser prohibido y ser delito por alguna ley federal, que una persona se chupe las yemas de los dedos así. Porque la morena no lo había hecho con ninguna intención, pero cada vez que el glaseado del donuts se le quedaba pegado a uno de sus dedos, se lo llevaba intuitivamente a la boca. Introduciéndolos lentamente, rodeándolos con su húmeda lengua, para perderse entre sus labios. Y Kara no podía apartar la vista de Lena, con su garganta seca, con la boca entreabierta. La rubia se iba acercando cada vez más a la morena, en el sofá blanco del despacho de ésta, sin que la directora de L-Corp se diera cuenta. Hasta la siguiente vez que Lena iba a volver a repetir la acción y Kara sujetó su mano, reteniéndola en el aire. La orientó hasta su propia boca, y bajo los atentos ojos verdes, los lamió con cierta lascivia. La morena suspiró pesadamente al sentir la saliva de la rubia, mojando sus dedos.

Kara no le dio tregua alguna, lanzándose ahora por esos incitantes labios rojos. Estrellando sus bocas en un ardiente beso. El trozo de desayuno que aún tenía Lena en una de las manos, se estrelló contra la garganta de Kara, manchándola de azúcar. La rubia se sentó encima de los muslos de la morena, sin separar sus labios. Succionó y lamió la lengua de Lena, pillando por sorpresa otra vez a la directora de L-Corp, haciendo que gimiese. Kara sonrío para sí misma, justo antes de sentir los dientes de la morena sobre su garganta. Lena lamió el glaseado del cuello de la chica con cierta hambre, mientras sus manos vagaban por los costados de Kara. La rubia intentó volver a unir sus labios, pero la morena se apartó no dejando ni que se rozasen. Lena le tentó un par de veces, casi juntándolos, pero en el último momento volviéndolos a separar. La rubia gruñó en disconformidad, justo cuando Lena por fin la besaba, haciendo que el sonido muriese contra los labios de la morena.

\- Déjame comerte.- le dijo Lena entre suspiros, sujetando a Kara fuertemente contra sí.

Pero antes de que la reportera de CatCo pudiera responder, Jess tocó la puerta. Kara se levantó rápidamente de las piernas de Lena, dejando que ésta pudiera levantarse. La rubia vio como la morena se ponía bien el pelo mirándose en el espejo, para segundos después abrir la puerta, cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Creo que debería marcharme ya.- dijo Kara mirando el reloj.

\- Gracias por el desayuno.- le contestó Lena besándola suavemente.- Aunque no haya podido acabármelo.

Kara se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que contestarla. Notaba sus mejillas arder al pensar en Lena entre sus piernas. Oh, Rao.

\- Me refería al donut.- rio la morena levantando su ceja izquierda, viendo el estupor y el sonrojo de la rubia.

\- Sí, sí, el donut.- repitió Kara aturullada dándose la vuelta para marcharse, andando extrañamente. La rubia pudo oír reverberar la cristalina risa de Lena en sus oídos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Una hora y cuarto después la morena hacia acto de presencia, cumpliendo su promesa.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa!.- dijo elevando la voz para avisar a la rubia.- ¡Kara!

La rubia se acercó hasta ella sigilosa como un gato, cuando la morena colgaba de espaldas a ella su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada. La abrazó desde atrás, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de la cintura de Lena.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido?.- le preguntó la reportera dejando suaves besos en la nuca de la morena.

\- Bien, han accedido a quedar la semana…- por un momento Lena perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir, cuando Kara besó más insistentemente ese ángulo donde acababa su cuello.- que viene para hablar en persona.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te vas de viaje?.- le preguntó la rubia separando un momento sus labios de la piel de la morena. Sus manos viajaron hasta la parte frontal de los muslos de Lena, haciendo una agradable presión en ellos. Los rodeó hasta dejar las palmas de las manos en la parte posterior.

\- Sí, sólo serán…Ah…- gimió Lena cuando Kara subió sus manos hasta su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza.

\- ¿Sólo serán?.- le preguntó Kara inocentemente, golpeando con su aliento el oído de la morena.

\- Cinco días.- respondió Lena con la respiración entre cortada al sentir las gentiles manos de la rubia subir por su espalda hasta la base de su cuello, donde reposaba el inicio de la cremallera de su vestido.

\- Te voy a echar de menos.- le dijo Kara de verdad, mientras bajaba tortuosamente lento la cremallera hasta el final.- ¿Y tú a mí?

\- Siempre.- le dijo la morena suspirando, mientras las manos de Kara se colaban por el vestido, volviendo a abrazarla desde atrás, pero esta vez sus manos encontraron la suave piel del abdomen de Lena, dejando suaves caricias.

La morena se intentó girar una vez más, pero Kara no se lo permitió. La rubia besó la espalda de Lena entera. Se deleitó en ella: en como la piel de la morena se ponía de gallina cuando mordía aquí y allí, el escalofrío cuando trazó con su lengua un imaginario dibujo uniendo dos pecas que tenía la morena, o el gemido ahogado de Lena cuando lamió toda su espina dorsal de abajo a arriba. Dejó un suave mordisco en uno de los lados del cuello de la chica, antes de subir hasta su oreja.

\- Quiero que me hagas el amor.- susurró Kara sensualmente.

Ninguna de las dos supo si las llaves que sostenía hasta ahora fuertemente Lena, se cayeron o es que la misma morena las había tirado. Pero no importaba. No cuando la rubia había dicho aquellas palabras. Y extrañamente Lena se sintió nerviosa, porque llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento que pareciera que era uno más de sus sueños con Kara. Se giró dentro del agarre de la rubia y la besó apasionadamente, sujetándole las mejillas. Para que ningún suspiro se escapase entre ellas dos.

Fue calmando sus besos poco a poco, quería disfrutar el momento lo máximo posible. Le desabrochó el ligero jersey con botones que llevaba Kara, mientras a tientas las dirigía hacia su habitación. Y esa fue la primera prenda en caer olvidada en el inicio del pasillo. Lena puso a la rubia contra la pared, sujetándola de la cintura sin dejar de besarla. Sus cuerpos se rozaban desesperados por un poco más. Las uñas de Kara arañaban la nuca de la morena cuando intentaba acercarla más, aunque era imposible. Con manos temblorosas pasó del cuello de Lena hasta sus hombros, arrastrando los tirantes del vestido consigo. Despacio fueron cayendo por los brazos de la morena, y el sujetador negro de encaje de Lena quedó a la vista.

Kara rompió el beso para observarla. Se quedó sin aliento. Mientras Kara observaba los pechos aun cubiertos de Lena con lujuria, la morena fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de la rubia. Separándola del muro, volviendo a unir sus cuerpos, se la quitó suavemente. Kara gimió contra la boca de Lena cuando sus pieles se tocaron. El beso empezó a ganar intensidad sin que ninguna de las dos quisiera o pudiera evitarlo. La morena atacó la mandíbula de Kara, dejando suculentos mordiscos en él. Besó y mordió el lóbulo de la rubia mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Kara volvió a gemir al sentir el frío de la pared sobre su espalda desnuda, justo cuando sus manos trazaban caricias en la espalda baja de Lena. Tocó gentilmente el trasero de ésta por encima de la tela del vestido. Y ahora era el turno de gemir de Lena, dentro de la boca de la rubia.

En respuesta, la morena acarició los pechos de Kara sin dejar de morder su cuello. Para luego besarlo y lamerlo de abajo arriba. Susurró "habitación" en el oído de la rubia, antes de separarse de ella y guiarla hasta el mismo. Se volvieron a unir en el marco de la puerta, reteniendo por un momento la respiración. Los abdominales de Kara se estremecieron al sentir las uñas de Lena cerca del inicio del pantalón. Lo desabrochó con experiencia y bajó la cremallera lentamente. Kara suspiró al sentir la mano de la morena tan cerca de su centro y se tensó. La rubia vio como la morena se alejaba hacia el interior del dormitorio, separándose de ella. Lena le lanzó una mirada salvaje a Kara, mientras que sus manos se situaban en su cintura, donde el vestido permanecía enroscado. Fue bajándolo lentamente ante la atenta mirada de la rubia. Hizo un ruido sordo cuando cayó a sus pies.

Kara se relamió ante la vista. Sabía que el cuerpo de la morena era distinto al suyo, más curvilíneo, más femenino, más sensual, pero nunca se imaginó cuánto. Sintió su boca secarse y unas ganas irrefrenables de tocarla, de lamerla, de todo. Se fue a por ella, no midiendo bien su fuerza, haciendo que las dos cayesen en la cama. Agarró ambas manos de Lena y las puso sobre su cabeza, besándola hambrientamente, mientras sentía oleadas de placer al rozarse contra su cuerpo. Lena la empujó de los hombros, cuando sus manos por fin fueron libres.

Kara se levantó de la cama y Lena se quedó sentada en el borde. La morena sujetó una de las piernas de la rubia y posicionó su pie en medio de las suyas, desabrochándole el zapato estilo Oxford que Kara llevaba. Repitió la misma acción con el otro, y se deshizo de sus tacones también. La rubia la admiraba mientras ella hacía. Atrajo el cuerpo de Kara contra ella, pero manteniendo las posiciones. Estrechó el trasero de la rubia con sus manos, mientras besaba los abdominales de la chica con pasión. Sus manos sujetaron el borde del pantalón de la chica, para después tirar de él, hasta que quedó hecho un ovillo en los tobillos de Kara. Lena instó a la reportera a sentarse en sus muslos, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de la morena.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, con mucha lengua, mucho diente y mucho labio. Lena mordió y tiró del labio inferior de Kara justo cuando ésta dejaba caer libremente el pelo de la morena. Kara le agarraba las mejillas haciendo que Lena levantara la cabeza para seguir besándola intensamente. Intuitivamente, la rubia fue moviendo las caderas, buscando un poco más de fricción. La morena le ayudaba, apretando su trasero de forma constante, haciendo que Kara perdiera la respiración. Se separó de su boca para dejarla recuperar un poco el aire, mientras ella trazaba dibujos imaginarios con su lengua en el cuello de la chica. Mordió una de las clavículas con lujuria, y sus manos subieron por toda la espalda de Kara, hasta el cierre de su sujetador blanco.

Lo desabrochó despacio, por si Kara en el último momento se arrepentía, pero no fue así. La rubia la observaba desde arriba, esperando la reacción de la morena. Lena sujetó a la chica con una de sus manos en su espalda, la otra la posó en los abdominales para ir subiendo por en medio de los desnudos pechos, el cuello, hasta llegar a su mejilla.

\- Eres preciosa.- le dijo Lena mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Kara, con las mejillas sonrojadas, le sonrío como respuesta justo antes de besarla. Ahora sin ninguna tela, Lena acarició la suave piel de los pechos de Kara. Ambas suspiraron. Los masajeó disfrutando de la sensación. Arañó y pellizcó los pezones de la rubia cuidadosamente, haciendo que Kara soltase un gran gemido. Lena sonrió para sí. Dejó un rastró de saliva por el cuello de Kara, por sus clavículas y poco a poco fue bajando cada vez más. Hasta que atrapó el pezón derecho de la rubia entre sus labios. Lo rodeó con su lengua para luego dar rápidas lamidas, haciendo enloquecer a Kara aún más. Introdujo dentro de su boca lo más que pudo el pecho de la rubia, succionando primero despacio, y después algo más fuerte, justo antes de soltarlo con un "pop". Cambió de pecho, dándole el mismo trato, mientras que con su pulgar no dejaba de torturar el pezón mojado con su saliva. Lo mordió y tironeó de él juguetonamente, haciendo suspirar a Kara. La rubia le revolvió el pelo cuando empujó de él para que no separara los labios de su ardiente piel.

La mano que se encontraba en el pecho, fue bajando, arañando la piel a su paso. Colocó la palma de su mano donde Kara más lo necesitaba. Y la rubia en respuesta, movió sus caderas, restregándose contra ella. Buscando un poco más de placer. Kara sentía que iba a perder la cordura que le quedaba y todo el autocontrol que había mantenido hasta ahora. Pero Lena apartó la mano justo en ese momento, para poco después introducirla lentamente bajo la ropa interior de la chica. La morena se sorprendió al no encontrar rastro de vello púbico. Y la humedad llegó a las yemas de sus dedos. Kara estaba tan mojada, que se tuvo que morder su labio inferior para retener un gemido. Con su dedo índice dejó caricias superficiales en el clítoris de la rubia, haciendo que Kara sacudiera las caderas con violencia. Una tortura deliciosa, pero Kara necesitaba más. Mucho más.

\- Lena.- suspiró la rubia encima de los labios rojos e hinchados de la morena.

La voz de Kara sonó a súplica y a advertencia, "basta de juegos". Sujetando a la rubia se tumbó en el colchón, para después girar sobre sí misma. Kara se impulsó sobre sus talones para subir por la cama, hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en la almohada. Lena la siguió, trepando por el cuerpo de la rubia. Dejando descansar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Kara, sintiendo piel contra piel. Las manos de la rubia buscaron el broche del sujetador de la morena mientras se besaban. Le temblaban las manos y le costó un poco abrirlo, pero al final atinó. Lena se incorporó, quedando de rodillas encima de la cama, y bajo la atenta mirada de Kara, se lo terminó de quitar. La rubia sintió la necesidad de tocarlos, de probarlos. Sin preámbulos puso ambas manos encima de los senos de Lena y ésta puso sus manos encima de las de Kara. Lena apretó sus manos, haciendo que las de la rubia le apretasen los pechos. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el techo, reteniendo un gemido.

Acarició los brazos de Kara hasta sus hombros, volviéndose a tumbar sobre ella. Quería centrarse en la rubia y si Kara no dejaba de tocarla así, sabía que era misión imposible. Apartó las manos de Kara, haciendo que ésta gruñera en disconformidad. La hizo agarrarse a los barrotes del cabecero de su cama, y ella sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos, inició un vaivén enloquecedor. Con uno de sus muslos en medio de las piernas de Kara, notó la mojada ropa interior de la rubia contra él. Al principio Kara no se movió, sobre estimulada al sentir los pechos de Lena rozarse con los suyos, creando una placentera fricción entre sus cuerpos. Y el muslo de la morena golpeando una y otra vez contra su centro, al compás del baile sensual que hacía Lena.

Posó sus manos en el trasero de la morena, atrayéndola más hacía sí, haciendo que le movimiento fuera más errático, más frenético. Y tal y como había hecho en la gala de L-Corp, Kara siguió los movimientos de la morena, bailando juntas en aquella cama. Lena la besó con pasión mientras cambiaba de posición, situándose enteramente entre las piernas de la rubia. Hizo un camino descendente de besos húmedos por el pecho y el abdomen de Kara, hasta llegar a la ropa interior de la chica. La interrogó con la mirada, a lo que la rubia asintió con la cabeza. Fue acariciando las musculosas piernas de Kara mientras arrastraba la última prenda de la rubia. La reportera cerró los ojos con anticipación, aunque los volvió a abrir ante la quietud de Lena. La morena le devolvía una mirada depredadora, acompañada con una sonrisa pícara. Lena quería que la viese. Quería que viese como iba acercando sus labios hacia su centro.

Esa imagen hizo que Kara gimiera y levantara las caderas, golpeando el aire. Y de repente lo sintió, el aliento de Lena azotando directamente sobre su clítoris. La morena no la hizo esperar más, viendo lo excitada que estaba la rubia. La primera lamida fue suave, de abajo a arriba en toda la apertura de Kara. Oyó el suspiro retenido de Kara. Y eso que aún acababa de empezar. Hizo movimientos circulares en el clítoris de la chica, y Lena juraría notarlo palpitar contra la punta de la lengua. Abrió la boca, besándolo primeramente para después succionarlo fuertemente. El grito que pegó Kara dejó sin aliento a Lena. Volvió a repetir la acción para oír de nuevo a la rubia. Y una vez más, y otra, y otra más.

Fue bajando lentamente su lengua, tanteando la entrada de Kara, ardiente y mojada. Insertó su lengua despacio, haciendo que la rubia moviese las caderas, intentando profundizar el toque. Las manos de la rubia se enredaron en el negro pelo, acercando a Lena a ella. La morena estaba abrumada ante el sabor, el tacto de la piel y la voz de Kara. Notaba su propio clítoris pedir atención urgentemente, por eso cerró los ojos, intentando no prestar atención a su necesidad. A cada embestida de que su lengua daba, su nariz golpeaba con el hinchado montículo, creando una espiral de placer en Kara. Subió su lengua otra vez, con una fuerte lamida. Sus brazos enroscados a los muslos de la rubia intentaban parar el vaivén de la rubia para mantenerla en la misma posición. Mordió el clítoris suavemente entre sus dientes, moviendo su lengua en lamidas más rápidas y cortas, como había hecho anteriormente con el pezón de Kara.

La rubia estaba intentando encontrar un poco de aire en aquella habitación, pero parecía que todo se había esfumado. No sabía si se encontraba en el cielo, en el espacio o en el inframundo. Lo que sí sabía era que lo único que la anclaba a la tierra era la lengua de Lena, que rozaba su clítoris una cantidad innumerable de veces. Sentía que todo su interior iba a reventar, que iba a colapsar ante tanto placer. Con un poco de la cordura que le quedaba, quitó las manos de la cabeza de Lena, y se agarró a lo único irrompible de aquel dormitorio. A ella misma. Posó sus manos en sus pechos, estrechándolos con vigor. Notó una de las manos de Lena trepar por su abdomen y posarse encima de una de sus manos, apretándola con cariño.

\- Lena.- dijo Kara entre suspiros.- Creo, creo, que me….

Con un grito que le salió de lo más profundo de su alma, Kara se abandonó al placer. Notó como su interior se contraía en espasmos involuntarios. Como su centro explotaba como una bomba, y la onda expansiva le recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Se asustó por un momento ante su visión borrosa y la liviandad de su cuerpo. Pero poco a poco fue recuperando todos los sentidos que había perdido durante aquellos segundos. Notó a Lena volver a subir, dejando besos amorosos por toda su piel.

Enfocando su vista, se encontró con esos ojos verdes, mirándola con el amor más absoluto. Lena la besó hambrientamente, robándole una vez más el aliento. Kara pudo notar su propio sabor contra la lengua de la morena. Con una mano entre las dos, Lena fue bajándola hasta el centro de la rubia. Sabía que el clítoris de Kara estaba muy sensible y aprovechó para masajearlo con dos de sus dedos. Haciendo suspirar a la rubia encima de su boca. La morena se mordía el labio inferior, a centímetros de la cara de la reportera. Kara era tan hermosa. Y ella se sentía tan afortunada de poder estar así con ella. Dios sabía que le daría todo lo que la rubia quisiese porque un ángel como ella, se merecía todo y más. Con su dedo corazón fue abriéndose paso por el interior de Kara, deslizándolo sin el menor esfuerzo. La rubia se tensó momentáneamente y Lena lo mantuvo dentro, dejando a la rubia acostumbrarse al nuevo intruso.

Cuando sintió las caderas de Kara moverse sobre él, inició el movimiento. Primero despacio, sin querer lastimar a la rubia. Luego más salvaje cuando Kara la agarró de la nuca y tiro de ella, para que sus labios volviesen a colisionar. Los besos eran errantes, descontrolados. Añadió un segundo dedo a la ecuación, haciendo que Kara arquease la espalda, levantándola del colchón. Sentía como las paredes del centro de la rubia se iban estrechando alrededor de sus dedos. Con su pulgar masajeó el clítoris de la chica, haciendo que las piernas de Kara temblasen sin control. Y Kara estaba volviendo a sentir esa sensación de plenitud, por lo que muy a su pesar, quitó las manos de la espalda de Lena, para agarrar las sábanas de seda.

\- Sácalos por favor.- pidió la rubia entre suspiros, sabiendo que si los mantenía dentro, posiblemente podría rompérselos.

La morena obedeció al instante, cambiando su pulgar por su dedo índice y corazón. Haciendo más presión, más rápido. Y notó cómo golpeó el orgasmo a Kara, con su propio nombre escapándose de los labios de la rubia. Era sin duda alguna, la imagen más bella que había visto nunca. Le dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla, antes de recostarse de lado a su vera. No pudo evitar sonreír de una manera genuina sin apartar los ojos esmeraldas de la cara de la rubia. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que la había dejado de tocar y ya quería hacerlo otra vez. Podría hacerle el amor a Kara Danvers tantas veces como para confundir la noche con el día.

Pasados unos instantes, los ojos azules de la rubia se volvieron a abrir y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Kara no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que había sentido. Era incluso mejor que volar. Se fijó en Lena, que la miraba de una forma que hacía que el corazón de Kara se encogiera de emoción. Se giró hacia la morena, acercando sus cuerpos. La besó despacio, queriéndola decirle lo mucho que la quería. Porque Kara Danvers, adoraba y amaba a Lena Luthor con todo su ser. Oh, Rao, sí, la amaba.

Notaba el insano calor que el cuerpo de Lena desprendía. Sabía que la morena esperaría una eternidad por ella, tal y como le había dicho Lena, pero Kara lo único que quería y deseaba era hacerle el amor. La besó más pasionalmente, rozando con su lengua el labio inferior de la morena. Lena cedió al instante, abriendo su boca para dejar paso a lengua de Kara. La rubia apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Lena, haciendo que la morena se tumbase boca arriba. Su mano izquierda empezó a masajear los pechos de Lena sin dejar de besarla, mientras que con su otro brazo flexionado mantenía su peso.

Mojó sus dedos con su saliva para enrollar uno de los pezones de Lena entre sus dedos. La morena suspiraba y sus caderas parecían haber cobrado vida propia, golpeando el aire, en busca de un poco de alivio. Tal y como había hecho antes Lena, Kara puso la palma de su mano contra la ropa interior de la morena para mitigar un poco su palpitante excitación. La morena gimió sin poder controlarse. La rubia se incorporó un poco, lo justo para poder deslizar la pieza de encaje negro por las níveas piernas de Lena. No la hizo esperar mucho para masajearle el clítoris.

\- Lena...- le dijo la rubia mordiéndole el labio.- Estás…estás…muy mojada.

Y verdaderamente lo estaba. Kara sintió crecer su propia humedad al tocarla. Por, Rao, era una sensación nueva y única. La estaba tocando. La rubia casi ni se lo podía creer. Pero un gemido de Lena hizo que bajase de la nube en la que se encontraba. La volvió a besar, acallando los suspiros de Lena contra sus labios. La excitación de Kara crecía a cada momento, oyendo los gemidos de la morena, sintiendo la resbaladiza piel entre sus dedos y las uñas de Lena arañándole la espalda. Lamió el cuello que se le ofrecía y lo besó desesperadamente. Succionó la base del mismo, dejando una pequeña marca en la blanca piel.

Fue bajando hasta los pechos de Lena, y por fin, pudo saborearlos. Le maravilló notar como endurecían los pezones de la morena contra su lengua, entre sus dientes, entres sus labios. Besó, lamió y succionó hasta dejarlos rojos, hinchados y sensibles. Bajó sus dedos por la apertura de la morena e introdujo dos dedos lentamente. Lena gimió sonoramente. Puede que Kara fuese inexperta, pero toda la pasión que ponía en cada movimiento lo compensaba con creces. Lena se sentía a punto de estallar. La rubia no dejaba ni un trozo de piel sin tocar, de besar, de lamer o de morder. Estaba aquí, allá y en todas partes. Kara empezó a mover sus dedos más deprisa, haciendo que el roce produje un delicioso sonido. A cada embestida, a una velocidad un poco más rápida de lo humanamente posible, notaba como Lena se estrechaba cada vez más. Acompañó a sus dedos, tal y como había hecho la morena, con su pulgar en el clítoris de Lena. La morena se sentía enloquecer.

\- Kara.- la llamó Lena, y su voz sonó como un susurró escapándose de sus rojos labios, para después ordenar.- Curva los dedos.

Casi fue inmediato. El orgasmo de Lena se evaporó en el aire, liberándose desde su centro hasta todo su cuerpo. Su maravillosa mente se silenció por un momento dejándose arrastrar por la fuerte explosión de placer. Sus perfectas uñas se aferraron a Kara, tan fuerte, como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y estuviese a punto de caer. Aún notaba su acelerado pulso en el clítoris cuando abrió los ojos. Kara la observaba con un sonrisa inocente, como si el orgasmo de Lena no lo hubiese producido ella. Lena rio, la rubia era adorable. Le hizo un gesto con sus manos, para que se acercase, para que se tumbara con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la morena. Lena la abrazó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, antes de darle un beso.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño?.- preguntó la morena preocupada.

\- No.- le respondió la rubia levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Acarició la mejilla de Lena con cariño.- Tú nunca me harías daño. ¿Y yo a ti?

\- Todo lo contrario.- le dijo Lena dejándole un suave beso sobre los labios.

Kara se volvió a acomodar sobre el hombro y pecho de Lena, sintiéndose humanamente cansada. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la morena, acercándola lo máximo posible a sí misma. Lena le acariciaba con una de sus manos los cabellos dorados, mientras que con la otra enlazó sus dedos con los dedos de la mano que Kara tenía en su cintura. La rubia oía el constante latido del corazón de Lena, como si fuera una nana. Se dejó guiar por él, hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. La morena sonrió mientras la observaba dormir. Una lágrima se escapó de su ojos, surcando su mejilla. La limpió cuando dejaba un beso en la frente de Kara. Nunca se había sentido así de feliz. Nunca había sentido tanto amor. Amor verdadero, cómo el de Drácula.

NOTA 3: Si habéis sentido que ibais a sufrir una combustión espontánea como Lena, si habéis tenido sensación de fiebre, o habéis creído que el termómetro de vuestra habitación ha subido precipitadamente de temperatura…. DEJAD UN COMENTARIO ;)


	8. La Perdición de las Danvers

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE D. C. COMICS.

* * *

Melissa Swan: Y menuda defensora…nada más y nada menos que una Luthor. En breves Lena sabrá el secreto de Kara. :)

: Eso es buena señal ;)

ANDRE02: Todo se verá… ¡Arriba Supercorp!

Wajibruja: Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Pronto Lena sabrá el secreto de Kara. Gracias :)

Asuka0231: Nunca pensé que nadie me escribiera eso en un comentario, pero "gracias" XD

Alex: Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Yo también odio a Mon-hell.

: Sólo soy mala lo justo y necesario…pero luego lo recompenso ;) Me alegra que te gustara el trocito de Drácula. :)

Dey Frank: Muchas gracias, me halagas con tu comentario :)

Gabuoo: Jajajaja ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te deje en shock (del bueno) ;)

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

El despertador de Lena comenzó a sonar como todas las mañanas, irrumpiendo la paz que había en su habitación. Kara aún dormía entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una mano firme agarrando su cintura. Pero el despertador estaba en el lado en el que solía dormir la morena, que ahora estaba ocupado por la rubia. Giró sobre sí, quedando encima de Kara, sujetándose con un brazo para no cargar todo su peso sobre la chica. Kara se veía tan tranquila dormida que no quería despertarla. Aún llevaba las gafas puestas, aunque éstas ahora estaban torcidas. Estiró su brazo para apagar su despertador, para después con esa misma mano, quitar las gafas a la rubia. Pero justo cuando iba a deslizarlas delicadamente, los ojos azules de Kara se posaron en los de ella.

\- Buenos días.- dijo la rubia colocándose bien las gafas, aun con la voz adormilada.

\- Buenos días.- le contestó Lena sonriéndole.

Aún la habitación permanecía a oscuras, y casi apenas podían verse bien, pero las dos estaban sonriendo. Kara subió su mano por el cuerpo de la morena hasta su nuca, para atraerla más así, para que dejase caer su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia.

\- Buenos días.- volvió a repetir Kara antes de besarla.

\- Buenos días.- dijo devolviéndole el beso.

Kara se sintió otra vez arder al tener a Lena encima suyo. Esa mujer la iba a volver verdaderamente loca. Intensificó el beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Lena, para después colar su lengua en la boca de la morena.

\- Kara.- la llamó Lena entre suspiros.- quiero enseñarte algo.

Le dio un beso en la nariz justo antes de apartarse de la chica. Se quedó de rodillas, haciendo que la sábana que cubría a las dos chicas se escurriese por su espalda, quedando hecha un ovillo a sus pies. Kara no puso evitar fijarse en el cuerpo expuesto de Lena, a pesar de la poca luz que entraba en la habitación.

\- Ven, siéntate entre mis piernas.- le dijo la morena ayudándola a levantarse, para sentarse ella misma en el medio de la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

Puso la almohada entre los barrotes y su piel para acomodarse mejor, y Kara se situó entre sus piernas. Con un pequeño mando electrónico, abrió completamente las cortinas, para dejar paso a unas vistas de todo National City. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, se apreciaba el mar. Instantes después, los primeros rayos de luz aparecían casi como un milagro, emergiendo de las azules aguas. Y la sombra que cubría toda la ciudad, fue poco a poco despareciendo, dando vida a todo el paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Kara sonrío, era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en la vida.

Lena dejó caricias en los brazos de la rubia, repasando cada trocito de piel con la yema de sus dedos. Kara se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Lena. Notando en su espalda el descubierto pecho de la morena. Lena, en cambio, no miraba el amanecer, sino que no quitaba sus verdes ojos de la cara de la rubia. Fijándose en cada detalle, desde su cicatriz en la frente, hasta en las arruguitas que le salían alrededor de los ojos cuando sonreía. Era realmente hermosa. Besó el cuello de Kara, oyéndola suspirar.

Tocó sus pechos con delicadeza, notando como los pequeños montículos se endurecían bajo la palma de su mano. Los pellizcó un poco, jugando con ellos. Con su mano derecha fue serpenteando por los abdominales de la chica, hasta llegar a su destino. Kara se retorcía entre sus brazos, emitiendo pequeños suspiros. Mientras que con su boca no dejaba de besar el cuello de la rubia y con su mano izquierda masajeaba uno de sus pechos, empezó trazar pequeños círculos en el clítoris de Kara. La reportera suspiró más pesadamente, inclinando su cuerpo hacia esas yemas, buscando más placer. Lena no la hizo esperar, quería hacerle el amor cuando el sol aún levantaba el vuelo en el azul cielo. Introdujo su dedo índice sin mucha dificultad lo más profundo que pudo desde su posición. Lo movió lentamente acariciando cada trocito de lubricada piel sobre su paso. Kara echaba la cabeza cada vez más hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Abre los ojos.- le dijo Lena besándole una de las mejillas.- quiero que veas el amanecer.

La rubia obedeció al instante, aunque sus pupilas azules se desviaron un momento para mirar a los ojos verdes de Lena. Se besaron despacio, al alba de un comienzo día. Kara se volvió a recostar contra el cuerpo de la morena, fijándose en el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante ella. Lena arrastró con sus dedos la fascinante humedad hasta el clítoris de la chica, presionando más fuertemente sobre él. Haciendo movimientos casi erráticos, porque las caderas de Kara no dejaban de moverse. Sabía que la rubia estaba cerca y aceleró aún más. Justo cuando el sol llegaba a su altura máxima, Kara se separó de su cuerpo cuando su espalda se arqueó a causa del orgasmo y su interior empezó a vibrar en pequeñas ondas de placer que no podía controlar. Lena la volvió a pegar contra sí, dejándole un sonoro beso cerca de la oreja.

\- ¿Qué te parece que vayamos a hacer el desayuno?.- le preguntó Lena suavemente.

\- Ahora mismo cualquier idea me parece buena.- respondió Kara dejando escapar una pequeña risa.- No te apetece…mmm…

\- ¿Qué me devuelvas los buenos días?.- ronroneó la morena, dedicándole una sonrisa brillante.- Me encantaría, pero…

\- ¿Pero?.- Kara se giró hacia ella, por un instante preocupada por si a Lena no le hubiera gustado nada lo que le había hecho la noche anterior.

\- Pero he de ir a L-Corp.- contestó Lena con culpabilidad.- Mañana a estas horas estaré cogiendo un vuelo a París y tengo que tener todo preparado. Me gustaría poder pasar todo el día aquí contigo, sólo levantándonos para darnos una ducha y comer algo, pero es algo importante.

\- Lena, está bien.- le respondió Kara cariñosamente, porque, aunque le hubiese gustado pasar el día junto a la morena, lo entendía.- Si este proyecto es importante para ti, también lo es para mí. Aunque puede que te pida una pequeña compensación….

\- ¿A sí?.- le respondió la morena juguetonamente.- No sabía que eras una pequeña pervertida Kara Danvers….

\- ¡No!.- protestó la rubia al instante, a lo que Lena se carcajeó con ganas.- No me refería a ese tipo de…. Quería preguntarte si ¿QuerríasveniraunacitadobleconAlexyMaggie?

\- Claro.- le contestó Lena sonriéndole calmadamente, aunque una conocida ansiedad se empezaba a formar en su pecho. ¿Y si no les caía bien? ¿Y si se daban cuenta de que la vida que podía ofrecer a la rubia no era suficiente? ¿Si ella no era suficiente para Kara?.- Trato hecho.

\- ¡Genial!.- le dijo Kara visiblemente emocionada.- Me encantaría que os conocierais mejor, estoy segura de que os llevaréis bien.

\- Claro.- volvió a repetir Lena sin convencimiento.

* * *

EL DOMINGO

Los nervios de la morena se hacían presentes nada más subir a su jet. Odiaba de verdad volar. Y las alturas. Y aunque sabía que era el medio de transporte más seguro, no podía calmarse. Jess le sonrío justo al sentarse a su izquierda, en el otro lado del pasillo. Era muy pronto para beber, pero aun así se sirvió una copa de whiskey. Aún podía sentir los labios de Kara sobre su piel, sonrío contra la copa de cristal antes de pegarle un sorbo.

* * *

FLASHBACK- UNA HORA ANTES

Lena se estaba terminando de preparar cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse. Sabía que sólo podía ser una persona, Kara. No habían dormido la noche anterior juntas, porque Kara le había dicho que necesitaba descansar para el viaje, aunque la morena no había pegado ojo por su nerviosismo.

\- Buenos días.- dijo Kara desde la cocina elevando un poco la voz.

\- Buenos días.- le contestó Lena de vuelta, acercándose por el pasillo.- ¿Cómo es que tengo el placer de verte a estas horas?

\- Te vas de viaje.- le respondió Kara tristemente.- Y he pensado que quizá podamos desayunar juntas antes de que te vayas. ¿Por qué no terminas de prepararte mientras hago el desayuno?

Lena la besó en respuesta, volviendo a perderse por el pasillo. Quince minutos después, Lena estaba lista, y el desayuno también. Un plato repleto de bacón, huevos revueltos y tostadas. Al lado, un vaso de zumo de naranja y un café. La morena se sentó en el lado opuesto de la isla, enfrente de Kara. La rubia empujó el plato hacia ella.

\- ¿Tú no vas a comer?.- preguntó la directora de L-Corp extrañada.

\- Después.- respondió la rubia viendo como Lena daba el primer bocado y asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- cuestionó la morena preocupada por la actitud de la chica.

\- No.- dijo escueta Kara.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?.- dijo Lena visiblemente alarmada.- ¿Vas a ir al médico? Puedo pedirte cita con el mío si quieres, puedo llamarle ahora mismo…

\- Después.- le volvió a decir la rubia sin apartar la mirada de la morena.

\- Después ¿de qué?.- le preguntó curiosa, desviando sus ojos verdes de la pantalla de su móvil hacia su novia.

\- Después de…desayunarte.- le contestó Kara lazándole una mirada seductora, mientras daba la vuelta a la isla de la cocina y se situaba detrás de la morena, aprisionándola contra el mueble.

\- Kara…- le advirtió Lena.- Tengo que coger un vuelo…

\- Lo sé.- le dijo la rubia al oído.- Prometo que llegarás a tiempo.

Lena gimió al sentir los labios de Kara en su cuello, besándolo con fervor. Una de las manos de la rubia atraía hacia si a Lena, mientras que con la otra masajeaba con brío uno de los pechos de la morena, por encima de la tela de la blusa blanca. Kara hizo girar el asiento de la banqueta para situarse entre las piernas de Lena, para poder unir sus bocas en un beso frenético. La respiración de la morena se hacía cada vez más pesada, buscando un poco de oxígeno entre beso y beso. Pero sus suspiros se perdían en la furiosa boca de su chica, que arremetía una y otra vez contra la de ella. La rubia subió la falda de Lena suavemente por los níveos muslos, haciendo que la morena se relamiera ante la anticipación. Una vez la prenda quedó arremolinada, dejando entrever la ropa interior de Lena, sus manos siguieron el camino hasta el trasero de su novia, estrechándolo con fuerza, atrayéndola un poco más hacia sí.

Kara la volvió a besar hambrientamente, y Lena la recibió ansiosa. La morena, con sus manos, revolvía el pelo dorado de Kara, arañando delicadamente el cuero cabelludo de la reportera. La rubia bajó a Lena del taburete, uniendo sus cuerpos en un apretado abrazo, mientras sus labios no dejaban de moverse al compás. Desabrochó los botones justos para dejar al descubierto el sujetador de Lena y no pudo resistirse a besar la exquisita piel expuesta. Volvió a subir con una larga lamida hasta el cuello de la morena, dejando un rastro de saliva por su paso. Borró el rastro del perfume de Lena con sus labios y dejó una imperceptible marca a cambio.

Con sus manos ayudó a la Lena a sentarse en la isla de la cocina, quedando la directora de L-Corp más alta. Tras apartar el desayuno olvidado, Kara empujó el pecho de la morena, hasta que ésta quedó tumbada enteramente sobre el mármol. Besó desde los tobillos hasta el interior de los muslos de Lena, dejando un suave mordisco a la altura de una de las rodillas de la chica. Subió la tela de la falda otra vez, hasta que sus manos se toparon con la ropa interior de la morena, descendiéndola despacio. Kara no pudo evitar relamerse los labios ante el brillante y caliente sexo de Lena, que ansioso esperaba su toque.

Se hundió entre las piernas de la directora de L-Corp, haciendo que un suspiro se escapara de ambas. Jugó con el clítoris de la morena, tentándolo con pequeñas caricias con la punta de su lengua. Lena se mordía el dorso de su mano derecha, intentado retener los gemidos que luchaban por escaparse furtivos entre sus labios rojos. Sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente cuando Kara la penetró con su húmeda lengua. Después de unas cuantas penetraciones, la rubia besó todo el sexo de su chica con lujuria. Succionando su clítoris con delicadeza, mientras movía furiosa su lengua. Los suspiros de Lena se hacían cada vez más incontrolables, al igual que los espasmos que ahora hacían temblar sus piernas. Los tacones de Lena golpeaban la espalda de la rubia constantemente, haciendo suspirar a la rubia. Kara aceleró sus movimientos y presionó su cara un poco más contra el sexo de la morena. La rubia notó una de las manos de Lena agarrarse al borde de la encimera, por lo que aprovechó para entrelazar los dedos con ella. La otra mano, dolorida, se posicionó entre mechones de pelo rubio. Poco después, la morena emitía un grito ahogado, y todo su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar.

Kara besó gentilmente los muslos de Lena, dejando otra diminuta marca. Dejó que la morena recuperara el aliento antes de ayudarla a bajar. Lena la besó lánguidamente nada más estar a la misma altura que la rubia. Sus manos atacaron sin piedad los pechos de Kara, empujándola hasta que la espalda de la reportera chocó contra la pared. La rubia gimió contra la sonrisa pícara que le dedicaba la morena. Lena bajó su mano y desabrochó el pantalón de la rubia con destreza. Sin esperar un segundo más, coló su mano por dentro de la ropa interior de Kara. Sus dedos tocaron la incipiente humedad de su novia al posicionar dos dedos encima del hinchado clítoris.

\- ¿Desde cuando llevas planeando esto?.- le preguntó Lena seductoramente al oído.

\- ¿Hoy a la mañana?.- respondió dudosa Kara, mientras movía las caderas buscando un poco más de fricción.

\- Mentirosa.- le respondió la morena, dejándole un mordisco en el cuello, haciendo que la rubia temblase de placer.

\- Desde anoche.- contestó la rubia suspirando.

\- Cariño, si quieres jugar…juguemos.- le dijo Lena lamiendo el cuello de Kara con lujuria.

Sus dedos se movieron un poco más deprisa sobre el clítoris de su novia, haciendo jadear a la rubia. Pero de repente todo desapareció, ni los dedos sobre su sexo, ni la mano de Lena estaba ya entre sus pantalones. Kara tuvo que enfocar los ojos, antes de ser consciente de la sonrisa malévola que le dedicaba la morena.

\- ¿Crees que aguantarás hasta el viernes?.- le preguntó Lena presionando sus cuerpos entre sí.

\- ¿El viernes?.- repitió Kara incrédula. Estaban a domingo, lo que significaba que eran cinco días, con sus cinco noches.

\- Prometo que te recompensaré.- le dijo Lena separándose de ella, mientras se dirigía contoneando las caderas hacia su habitación.

\- Oh Rao.- susurró Kara, mientras su corazón aún latía furioso en su pecho.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

\- Señorita Luthor, despegamos en cinco minutos.- le informó el piloto a través del altavoz.- Espero que el viaje le sea ameno.

Lena resopló, abrochándose el cinturón. Cuando se miró hacia Jess, intentando calmar sus nervios mirando a alguna cara familiar, su secretaria pegó un respingo en su asiento, mientras miraba con ojos desorbitados la ventanilla que había detrás de su jefa. La morena giró tan rápidamente la cabeza que hasta se mareó. Y se encontró de frente con una sonriente Supergirl, que la saludaba con la mano desde fuera del avión. Lena le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo. Su ansiedad de repente pasó a un segundo plano. Con Supergirl allí, sabía que nada podría salir mal, aunque eso no hizo que no se le revolviera el estómago cuando el jet empezó a subir hacia el cielo. Supergirl iba sentada en el ala del jet, con las piernas cruzadas, dejando que los rayos del sol le dieran directamente. Lena se acomodó contra su asiento, observándola. Poco a poco sus parpados empezaron a pesar, debido a lo poco que había dormido. Se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, con la imagen de Supergirl aún en la retina.

Casi cuando ya habían llegado se despertó por una turbulencia. Sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en su asiento de cuero. Su corazón estaba desbocado y sus palpitantes latidos resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos. Sintió la mano de Jess sobre la suya, en un gesto de afecto. Pero sus ojos buscaron a Supergirl, aunque ya no estaba allí. Su secretaria pareció entender el desconcierto de su jefa y llamó en voz alta a la chica de acero. Diez minutos después, con Lena al borde de un ataque de nervios por las turbulencias que había, causadas por la tormenta, apareció. Pegó con los nudillos en la ventanilla de su novia, con verdadera preocupación. Lena estaba rígida, agarrando la mano que Jess le ofrecía y la otra cerrada en un puño. Tenía la cara inexpresiva, pero sus labios estaban en una fruncida línea y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Volvió a pegar suavemente en el cristal, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres. La mirada verde de Lena se cruzó con sus ojos azules al primer intento. Kara le sonrío de oreja a oreja, a pesar de que la lluvia caía con fuerza y empapaba cada milímetro de su piel. Posó la palma izquierda de su mano en la ventanilla y pegó dos veces contra el cristal, hasta que Lena entendió. La morena su propia mano en el cristal, a la altura de la mano de Supergirl. Y la sonrisa de la heroína brilló más que todos los truenos que caían desde el firmamento. Lena suspiró cuando sus altísimos tacones tocaron suelo firme.

\- ¡Supergirl!.- dijo la morena claramente agradecida.- Gracias.

\- No ha sido nada.- le dijo la heroína retirándose un mechón mojado de pelo sobre la cara.

\- Ha sido Kara, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó Lena.

\- Un pajarito.- le respondió Supergirl con sus brazos en sus caderas.

\- Ya… ¿y ese pajarillo vuela cómo tú?.- le cuestionó la morena levantando una de sus cejas.

\- Uno no puedo revelar sus fuentes, señorita Luthor.

\- Aun así, muchas gracias.- le dijo Lena jugando con sus manos.

\- Al servicio de National City.- dijo Supergirl riendo.

Y ese fue un momento extraño. Las dos se miraban a los ojos, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres se movía del sitio. Querían despedirse, pero no sabían cómo. Era verdad que Supergirl le había dicho que eran amigas, pero nunca habían tenido una muestra de afecto entre ellas. La heroína fue la primera en dar un paso hacia la morena. Para después Lena dar otro, saliendo del paraguas, haciendo que la lluvia cayera sobre ella. Y después simplemente ocurrió. Los brazos de Lena se entrelazaron por detrás de la nuca de Supergirl, mientras que las de la heroína le rodeaban la cintura, con sus manos en la espalda. "Gracias Supergirl" le volvió a decir la morena al oído. "Cuídate Lena" le susurró la heroína, antes de separarse de ella y emprender el vuelo.

* * *

JUEVES

Era media tarde, y Maggie, Alex y Kara estaban en el apartamento de ésta última, decidiendo que película ver. Mientras que su hermana y su cuñada discutían sobre si una de miedo o una de suspense, la rubia había cogido su teléfono móvil para mensajear a Lena. En París debía ser ya de madrugada, y Kara estaba confusa porque Lena aún no le había dado las buenas noches.

K: ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Estás ya en la cama?

Kara se levantó del sofá y fue a por una tarrina de helado de su sabor favorito. Justo cuando volvía a sentarse notó su móvil vibrar.

L: Bien, hemos tenido una reunión a la tarde que se ha alargado más de lo que debería. Así que hemos terminado cenando y ahora me estoy dando un baño de espuma. Iba a escribirte nada más salir, pero te me has adelantando.

K: ¿Me estás escribiendo desde la bañera? ¿Desnuda?

L: Te estoy escribiendo desde el Jacuzzi de mi habitación…y sí, estoy desnuda.

L: Completamente desnuda y…

K: ¿Y?

L: …Mojada…

K: ¡Lena!

L: Has preguntado tú…

K: Quiero que llegue ya el viernes, ¿No puedes sobornar a Cronos con tus super millones para que el tiempo vaya más deprisa?

L: ¿Para qué quieres que llegue el viernes?

K: Para verte

L: ¿Sólo para verme?

K: Desnuda en mi cama

K: Y para tocarte

L: ¿Tocarme cómo?

K: Lena…

L: ¿Cómo te gustaría tocarme Kara?

K: Con mi lengua…con mis manos….con todo mi cuerpo…

L: ¿Dónde te gustaría tocarme?

K: Lena…como sigas así no voy a poder aguantar hasta el viernes…

L: ¿Estás mojada?

K: Sí

L: ¿Quieres tocarte?

K: Sí

L: Kara…¿te estás tocando?

K: No

L: Qué me contestes con monosílabos, me da que pensar que una de tus manos está entre tu ropa interior….

K: Están mi hermana y mi cuñada…¿Tú te estás tocando?

L: ¿Puede?

K: Lena….

L: No, no soy tan mala

K: ¿Pero quieres tocarte?

L: No

K: ¿No?

L: Quiero que me toques tú, con tu lengua, con tus manos, con todo tu cuerpo…

K: Lena…voy a ver una película con Alex y Maggie...creo que deberíamos dejar la conversación aquí por mi bien...

L: Entonces te doy las buenas noches ya, que descanses, hasta mañana. Y disfruta.

K: Tú también descansa, hasta mañana Lena. Besos.

L: Besos.

Kara sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y una dolorosa y palpitante humedad entre sus piernas, que aclamaba por algo de atención. Dos minutos después su móvil volvía a sonar. Pensando que sería Winn desde el DEO lo abrió sin mucha gana. Pero no era Winn. Sus ojos casi se salieron de las órbitas al ver la foto que le acababa de mandar Lena. Era una foto casi artística, sensual, para dejar paso a la imaginación, pero no era obscena. Era como la morena, era insinuante, pero sin dejar ver más allá. En la imagen aparecía medio perfil de la cara de Lena con la cabeza ladeada, con el pelo recogido en un moño, con uno de los mechones tapándole la parte superior de la oreja. La perfecta línea de su marcada mandíbula. Su largo y elegante cuello expuesto, al igual que su hombro izquierdo. Su destacada clavícula, lista para ser mordida. Y luego el inicio del pecho izquierdo, con gotitas sobre la nívea piel. Después una línea de espuma que tapaba el resto. No se le veían ni los ojos, ni la boca, pero Kara podía imaginar la sonrisa burlona en la cara de la morena cuando se había hecho la foto.

\- ¡Oh, Rao!.- exclamó la rubia en voz alta al ver la foto, y apretó tanto la tarrina de helado, que reventó la parte inferior del envase, haciendo que el helado saliese disparado hacia el techo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Alex asustada, girándose hacia su hermana. Maggie también miraba la habitación alterada.

\- No, nada, nada.- respondió Kara tartamudeando, justo cuando el helado se despegaba del techo y le caía en la cabeza. Bajo la confusa mirada de las otras dos mujeres, desapareció hacia el cuarto de baño. Antes de limpiarse, mensajeó a Lena una vez más.

K: Me estás volviendo loca…

* * *

VIERNES

Lena entraba nerviosa al edifico de Kara, estaba cansada de todas las intensas negociaciones y del viaje en sí. Pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la rubia. Había sido una decisión imprevista, asustando a Jess al golpear la puerta de su habitación insistentemente de madrugada. Pero no se arrepentía de ello. Y ahora estaba allí, otra vez en National City, delante de la casa de Kara, a tan sólo un golpe de nudillos para volver a verla. La morena no recordaba haber echado de menos a nadie en toda su vida. Respiro do veces más antes de golpear la puerta. Kara se despertó sobresaltada al oír el ruido. Giró su cabeza para mirar su reloj, las seis de la mañana. Cogió sus gafas por inercia y con sus rayos X pudo distinguir a su novia en el pasillo. Sin tardar un segundo más, le abrió la puerta, viendo la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba Lena. Kara le sonrío de vuelta.

\- ¡Lena! Te he echado de menos.- le dijo la rubia lanzándose a sus brazos, haciendo casi que la morena soltase la caja que tenía en una de sus manos.

\- Y yo a ti.- le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Te he traído esto.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado.- le contestó Kara cogiendo la caja, que abrió al instante, encontrándose con una selecta bollería, desde donuts, napolitanas hasta croissants.- ¡Eres la mejor!

La rubia no aguardó ni un instante para probar uno de los donuts, emitiendo un gemido al probarlo. Lena la rio al ver la cara de placer de la rubia.

\- Sabía que te haría más ilusión la comida que ningún otro recuerdo.- rio la morena.

\- ¿Quieres uno?.- le ofreció la rubia con la comisura de la boca manchada.- Están buenísimos, ¿son de París?

Lena contestó con la cabeza afirmativamente, quitándole la caja de las manos a la rubia, dejándola en la encimera de la cocina, junto con su bolso y abrigo. Kara la miró con confusión, viendo como su desayuno se alejaba de ella.

\- No es que no me guste verte comer.- le dijo la morena suavemente acercándose a ella.- Pero pensaba dejarlo para después.

\- ¡Oh!.- las mejillas de Kara adquirieron un tono rojizo al darse cuenta de la intención de su novia. Y claramente ella no se iba a oponer. La excitación que la había consumido durante esos días se hizo presente como una llamarada.

Lena la besó despacio, saboreando el azúcar que se había quedado pegado en los labios de la rubia. Pero Kara intensificó el beso, sintiéndose arder. Lena tenía el poder de descontrolarla en tan sólo un suspiro. Dirigió sus manos a la cintura de la morena, acercándola así, mientras las manos de Lena cubrían las mejillas de su novia. Cuando se separaron las dos estaban sin aliento. La directora de L-Corp giró, llevándose a Kara consigo. Cuando la espalda de la rubia chocó contra la puerta de entrada, ésta emitió un ruido sordo. La aprisionó contra la madera y su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabes en lo que he estado pensado todos estos días?.- le dijo seductoramente la morena.

\- ¿Mmmhp?.- fue toda la respuesta que le devolvió Kara contra los labios rojos de Lena.

\- En todas las maneras posibles para hacerte gritar mi nombre.- le respondió colando sus manos por la parte superior de su pijama, hasta cubrir los pequeños pechos de Kara.

Los apretó con fuerza, dejando la gentileza de lado. La pasión corría por sus venas de una forma inaudita. Kara respondió con un sonoro gemido, dejando la boca entreabierta. Lo que la morena aprovechó para besarla con ardor, colando su lengua en la boca de su novia. Las caderas de la rubia se separaron de la puerta, buscando un poco de alivio, y cuando su trasero hizo contacto otra vez con la madera, volvió a emitir un ruido sordo. Eso pareció gustarle a Lena, porque sonrió con malicia. Le mordió el labio inferior, tironeando de él con los dientes, mientras los pezones de Kara se enrollaban entre sus dedos, una y otra vez. La morena notaba el cuerpo de la rubia temblar entre sus brazos.

\- Lena….- la voz de la reportera sonó ronca, con un tono de súplica en ella.

La morena empujó con sus manos el pantalón y la ropa interior de Kara de una vez, hasta que las prendas quedaron arremolinadas en los tobillos de la chica. Arañó uno de los muslos de Kara, haciendo que la rubia gimoteara de impaciencia. Pero no la hizo desesperar más. Con toda la palma de su mano cubrió el sexo de su novia. Notando lo mojada que estaba, haciendo que las dos se unieran en un gemido. Palpó la húmeda entrada con su dedo índice y corazón, y después de tantearla un poco, introdujo los dos dedos lo más que pudo. El agarre de las manos de Kara en su cuerpo se hizo más tenso.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño?.- le preguntó la morena.

\- No.- dijo Kara moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Lena empezó mover los dedos lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera.

\- Más.- suspiró Kara.- Más rápido.

La morena obedeció al instante, penetrándola más rápidamente y más fuerte, haciendo que por cada embestida el cuerpo de Kara chocara contra la puerta haciendo un ruido continuo. Pum, pum, pum, pum. Los gemidos de las dos se perdían en las bocas contrarias, mientras se besaban sin ningún control, sin ningún compás.

\- ¿¡KARA!?.- La voz de Alex sonó escandalizada en mitad del salón, cuando encontró a las dos mujeres. Maggie estaba detrás de ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Ves? Lo que yo decía…una fiera.- le susurró la detective a su novia.

Lena sacó los dedos del sexo de su novia lentamente, apretándola contra la puerta para no dejar al descubierto el cuerpo de Kara. La rubia por su parte, notaba un infierno en sus mejillas de la vergüenza, mientras que se ponía las gafas derechas.

\- ¡Tú, Lena Luthor, apártate de mi hermana pequeña ahora mismo!.- le dijo Alex señalándola con el dedo, aunque la morena no podía verla.

\- Vamos Alex, volvamos a la cama.- le dijo Maggie suavemente.- Dejemos a las chicas solas.

\- Como quieras.- le respondió Lena con una sonrisa escondida en el cuello de Kara. "Tápate" le susurró a su novia antes de separarse enteramente de ella. La camiseta que llevaba era lo suficientemente larga como para tapar sus partes, pero aun así no pudo evitar poner las manos cruzadas encima.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío Kara!.- dijo Alex.- ¡Súbete las bragas! ¿Y tú para que te apartas?

Lena le levantó una ceja en respuesta.

\- ¡Oh, no, no me levantes la ceja! Tú date la vuelta.- le dijo a Maggie, para después volver a mirar a Lena.- Y tú también.

Lena volvió a levantar la ceja lentamente, cuestionándola. Aun así se giró a la vez que Alex, para dejar a Kara volver a colocarse la ropa.

\- Cariño, no están haciendo nada malo.- le dijo Maggie.- Es más, no están haciendo nada que nosotras no hayamos hecho antes.

\- Lo sé, pero…es mi hermana pequeña.- le contestó Alex.- Mi inocente y sonriente hermana pequeña. Y quiero seguir pensando así, no cómo la acabo de ver.

\- Bueno.- respondió Kara tímida.- Tu eres mi protectora hermana mayor y tampoco quiero oírte gemir…y antes, antes, os he oído. No quiero ver esa parte de ti tampoco.

\- ¿Nos has oído?.- dijo Alex con los ojos como platos, aunque un segundo después se acordó del super oído de Kara.

\- Con lo que gritas cariño, seguramente te ha oído el edificio entero.- le dijo Maggie abrazándola por detrás, sacando los colores a su novia.

\- ¿Pero tú de qué parte estás?.- le preguntó Alex a Maggie.

\- Mmmm… ¿del amor?.- le respondió riendo.

\- Puede que la próxima vez.- dijo Lena, señalando las muñecas de Alex.- te pida las esposas prestadas Agente Sawyer.

\- Bien dicho, pequeña Luthor.- le dijo Maggie chocándole las cinco.

\- Iros a la mierda las tres.- dijo Alex dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, igual de avergonzada que había estado Kara.- ¿Me habéis oído? Las tres.

Kara, Maggie y Lena no pudieron evitar soltar un carcajada por el giro de ciento ochenta grados que había dado aquella absurda charla a las seis y media de la mañana de un viernes.


	9. La Mejor Heroína

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE D. C. COMICS.

* * *

ANDRE02: Pobre Kara es que le pasan unas cosas jajaja Maggie en su línea como siempre. Lena no sabe todavía que Kara es Supergirl :S

LMaggie: Querida lectora, no sé, no sé, al final me lo voy a creer…jajajaja Alex consejos vende, pero para ella no tiene… Lena todavía no sabe que Kara es Supergirl, pero pronto lo sabrá ;) La risa siempre es cosa buena, así que me alegro que te haya hecho reír. Saludos para Chile :)

Wallbanger: Lena…es mucha Lena… Me alegro que pudieras introducirte tan bien en la historia ;) Van a formar un buen equipo Maggie y Lena, aunque sólo sea para chinchar a las hermanas Danvers. Saludo para Buenos Aires :)

: Me alegro que te haya causado gracia, pero la próxima vez ríe sin miedo, que la risa siempre es buena. Uououou ¿identificada con las hermanas o con las cuñadas? ;)

Wajibruja: Me alegro mujer, pero por si acaso asegúrate de no estar cerca de una institución mental… no vaya a ser que te tomen por loca y te encierren jajajaja Ya te estaba poniendo falta de comentario…pero si ha sido culpa de FF, te la quito ;) Gracias a ti por los comentarios :)

Alex: ¡Pobre Kara! Qué era la única qué tenía las bragas en los tobillos jajajaja Kara es un amor :)

* * *

NOTA: Hoy he recibido una gran noticia y me gustaría compartirla con vosotros, ya que seguramente si no hubiese encontrado FF no lo hubiese conseguido. La primera historia que me animé a escribir fue aquí, después de pasarme muchísimas horas leyendo infinidad de historias.

Hoy por fin, puedo decir, que han publicado un libro llamado "TÓCAME" en el que participo. Es un libro que han hecho las chicas de "Hay una lesbiana en mi sopa" para el mantenimiento de su página web. Os animo que os paséis por allí, tienen muy buenos resúmenes de series y de libros, y noticias LGBT. El libro lo podéis adquirir por Amazon. Así que estoy muy muy contenta de que una pequeñita parte de ese libro, lleve mi nombre.

Quería dedicárselo a mi madre, que para mí es la mejor heroína del mundo. Y a vosotros porque con vuestros comentarios, me habéis animado a conseguirlo.

Gracias como siempre por estar ahí. (También a vosotros lectores fantasmas) ;)

* * *

Lena sonrió contra la almohada impregnada con el olor de Kara. Se sentía tan relajada como en mucho tiempo no lo había estado. El lado izquierdo de la cama estaba frío, clara señal de que hacía rato que la rubia ya no estaba a su lado. Se levantó de la cama, con el pijama que Kara le había dejado y se dirigió a la cocina. Encima de la encimera estaban la propia caja que había traído a la rubia desde Paris y una nota.

"He conseguido salvar sólo dos donuts de las garras de mi hermana y su novia. Tienes café en la cafetera y zumo en la nevera. Las llaves de repuesto están en el mueble de la entrada, quédatelas. Estoy deseando verte, y eso que todavía no me he marchado. ¿Cena juntas? Besos, besos, besos."

Lena sonrió de manera genuina, imaginándose a Kara defendiendo los donuts con su propia vida. Los dos únicos donuts de chocolate que había en la caja. Sus preferidos.

L: Eres mi heroína, no sé qué habría hecho sin mi ración de azúcar matutina. ¿Qué tal a las ocho? Aún tengo otra sorpresa más…

K: Mmmm suena bien…

L: Eres una pervertida Kara Danvers

K: Aprendí de la mejor, de ti ;)

K: Porque esta mañana estabas demasiado hermosa como para despertarte…pero no aguanto más. Ayer casi le arranco la cabeza a Alex…Estabas tan salvaje…buff

L: Esta noche solucionamos tu "PEQUEÑA" calentura ;) Tráete un bikini ;) ;)

K: ¿Un bikini? ¿Para qué?

K: ¿Tienes una piscina?

L: Sí, pero no es para ella. Aunque te vas a mojar igual ;)

K: ¿Has puesto un JACUZZI? O_O

K: ¿Lena?

K: Oh, oh, oh, madre mía…me vas a matar…

L: Sólo de placer ;)

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa de la hamburguesería Jack. Era la preferida de Alex y de Kara, tenía un estilo de los años 60. Cada pareja estaba sentada a cada lado en esos asientos mullidos antiguos.

\- Las manos donde yo las vea.- dijo Alex dirigiéndose a Lena.

\- Tranquila, el exhibicionismo no entra dentro de mis planes.- rio Lena.

\- Por hoy.- terminó Maggie sólo para hacer chinchar a su novia.

\- Eres insufrible.

\- Pero me quieres.- respondió Sawyer sacándole la lengua.- Aunque no tanto como se quieren estas dos en medio del salón…

\- Podemos dejar el tema ahí por favor.- dijo Kara sonrojada.

\- Os lo recordaré toda la vida, sobre todo a ti.- le dijo su cuñada señalándola con el dedo.

\- Sabes que estas jugando con fuego ¿verdad?.- le contestó Kara sonriéndola de manera maliciosa.

\- Sé que no te atreverás, aunque visto lo visto… quién iba a sospechar que la sonriente Kara Danvers era una exhibicionista…

\- Maggie.- le advirtió Alex, pegándole cariñosamente en la mano.

\- Más vale que la próxima vez que...hagáis….pues eso, estéis a cien kilómetros de donde yo esté.- les dijo Kara.

\- Ni que tuvieses super oído.- rio Lena. Las otras tres chicas se quedaron por un momento estáticas.

\- Ella…- Pero la frase que iba a decir se murió en su garganta, al notar a Alex dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa antes de que metiese la pata.

\- ¿Ella?.- la animó a seguir Lena.

\- ¿Supergirl escuchará a la gente de la ciudad manteniendo relaciones?.- preguntó Maggie sin saber que más inventarse.

\- Espero que no.- dijo la morena, al mismo tiempo que Kara se atragantaba con su batido de chocolate.

\- ¿Alguna fantasía secreta con Supergirl que no se pueda saber?.- inquirió la agente.

\- Tú lo has dicho, no se puede saber.- apuntilló Lena.- Si te lo cuento, tendría que matarte.

\- Touché.

¿Cómo es que acabaste en National City?.- soltó de repente Maggie para romper el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa cuando los platos llegaron.

\- Bueno, después de lo que había pasado con mi hermano y con Superman, los ciudadanos de Metrópolis no querían ver a un Luthor ni en pintura. Así que me mudé aquí sin mirar atrás. No fue una decisión fácil la de mover la sede principal de la empresa a esta ciudad, pero era algo que tenía que hacer para intentar reflotar Luthor-Corp.

\- ¿Pero tú no eres de Metrópolis no?.- volvió a cuestionar la detective.

\- No, yo viví en Smallville. Mi padre mandó traer un castillo del que se enamoró en uno de sus viajes, piedra a piedra.

\- ¿El castillo es de tu familia?.- preguntó Kara asombrada, su primo Kal-El no hablaba mucho de los Luthor, pero la rubia recordaba aquel edificio haberlo visto cuando iba a la granja de los Kent.

\- Sí. Aunque la verdad es que no estuve nunca mucho tiempo allí.

\- ¿Y eso?.- preguntó Alex.

\- Mi madre no estaba muy conforme con la educación pública, y me mandó a un internado exclusivo de mujeres en Irlanda.- contestó haciendo una pequeña mueca con la boca.

\- Exclusivo de féminas, ¿eh? Seguro que tuviste mucha diversión…- le dijo Maggie guiñándole un ojo.

\- En realidad sólo estuve allí hasta.- "poco después de la muerte de mi padre".- hasta los trece años. Mis años de rebeldía comenzaron un poco más tarde, con quince, cuando hice explotar el laboratorio de Química.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Lena, haciendo reír a Kara.

\- Vaya, quién iba a decir que Lena Luthor fue en sus años mozos Miss Rebeldía.- rio Maggie.

\- ¿Mis años mozos?.- cuestionó Lena con la ceja levantada.- ¿Cuántos años creéis que tengo?

\- Mmmm ¿treinta?.- respondió Maggie.

\- ¿Tantos aparento?

\- Tiene veinticinco.- respondió Kara.- Es la más pequeña de las cuatro.

\- Me estás tomando el pelo.- replicó Alex al instante, casi interrumpiendo a su hermana.

\- Puedo mostrarte el documento nacional de identidad si quieres.- dijo Lena sonriendo.- No es la primera vez que no me creen.

\- No sé.- respondió Maggie fijándose en la cara de Lena.- Creo que es por la ropa que llevas, te hace parecer mayor de lo que eres.

\- Entre tantos hombres machistas que hay en puestos de poder, tienes que aparentar autoridad, más encima cuando saben lo joven que soy. Muchos de ellos ya se creen superiores por tener miembro viril, pues aún más cuando piensan que soy una niña rica de papá jugando a ser directora. En fin.

\- ¿Y no eres una niña rica de papá?.- cuestionó Alex con incredulidad.

\- En cierto modo se podría identificar así, pero no. He tenido la suerte de haber sido adoptada por una familia con un poder adquisitivo altísimo, pero todo lo que tengo hoy en día, me lo he ganado. – le respondió Lena tranquila, agarrando la mano de Kara, al notar lo tensa que se había puesto su novia.

\- Bueno pero tú empresa es heredada, no es que la hayas montado tú desde los cimientos.- le replicó Alex.

\- Las deudas también se heredan. Cuando asumí el cargo en la empresa que fundó mi padre, estaba prácticamente en bancarrota. No ha sido un trabajo fácil, como ya he dicho, entre tantos hombres que se creen mejor que tú, pero he sabido ganarme su respeto y su confianza.- explicó la morena, estaba vez un poco más incómoda.

\- ¿Entonces ese es el éxito de los Luthors? ¿Intimidar para ganar seguridad? ¿Pisotear a los demás para estar encima?.- le preguntó su cuñada.

\- No, ni mucho menos.

\- Alex, Lena es superdotada.- le dijo su hermana orgullosa de su novia.- Por eso, ha podido remontar el negocio familiar, no tiene nada que ver con ser un Luthor.

\- ¡Oh, claro que no!.- dijo Alex irónicamente.- El que tenga un coeficiente intelectual alto no es suficiente para hacer negocios. Durante estos últimos años, los Luthors han sido una peste en el mundo de los negocios. Nadie quería hacer tratos con ellos, y ahora de repente, todo el mundo adora trabajar para Luthor Corp. Sólo quería saber por qué, o al menos cómo ha conseguido ganarse la confianza de los inversores.

\- Simplemente algunos no prejuzgan a las personas y están dispuestas a escuchar, y por consiguiente a ofrecer segundas oportunidades.

\- O que simplemente la mayoría hayan querido meterse debajo de esa falda. O quizás simplemente te hayas puesto de rodillas para suplicar por una segunda oportunidad.

\- ¿Qué acabas de insinuar?.- le preguntó su hermana, golpeando en la mesa con la palma abierta. Kara sabía que aquella última frase tenía una segunda intención, pero no sabía exactamente a qué se refería su hermana.- ¿Lena?

Kara miró a Lena. La mandíbula estaba tensa, y la rubia casi podía oír rechinar los dientes a la morena. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados como dos puñales en Alex. Las pálidas mejillas, habían adquirido un color rojizo. Pero aun así la expresión de Lena era fría e indiferente. El móvil de la morena empezó a sonar en medio de la mesa. Lena lo cogió con una de sus manos, pero sin descolgar la llamada o si quiera mirar la pantalla.

\- Sólo le diré dos cosas agente Danvers: La primera, es que el ladrón cree que todos son de su misma condición. Y la segunda, soy y siempre seré una Luthor. Si me disculpas Kara, he de atender esta llamada.

Kara asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo la silueta de su novia hasta que despareció por la puerta. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Maggie habló.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Es que te has vuelto loca o qué?- le dijo su novia en tono de reproche.

\- Nos marchamos.- dijo Kara recogiendo sus cosas y las de Lena.- Pensé que a estas alturas confiabas en ella.

\- Kara.- le dijo su hermana preocupada.- Ya la has oído. Ella misma lo ha dicho, es una Luthor y siempre lo será. Y que sea un puñetero genio, no hace más que preocuparme más. ¿Y si sabe realmente quién eres? ¿Si todo esto es una trampa? Por Dios, las dos habéis estado aquí durante la conversación. Ella sabe algo.

\- Lena no es así.- respondió Kara apretando el puño.- Ella jamás me haría daño. ¿Por qué no puedes por una vez en tu vida dejarme ser feliz? No necesito tu protección Alex.

\- Que seas de acero, no implica que no te puedan…

\- Partir el corazón. Lo sé Alex, lo sé. Pero al menos elegiré quién, muy a pesar de tus protestas.

\- A parte de la kriptonita, es tu única debilidad. Es un plan perfecto Kara.

\- ¿Y cómo explicas todas las veces que su hermano ha intentado matarla? .- le respondió su hermana enfadada.

\- Nunca ha salido mal parada. Sólo una pequeña contusión y nada más. Todo estaba más que planeado. Piénsalo, en el viaje, al final ella no fue. Los drones la atacaron después justo de la entrevista con tu primo y contigo. Y Lex sabe quién es Superman, sabe que la salvaríais. Lo de la Kriptonita y todo el asunto de la cárcel, era el plan perfecto para parecer una víctima. Y ganarse tu confianza.

\- Nadie en este mundo sería tan cruel cómo para planear eso. Y nadie sería capaz de actuar durante tanto tiempo. He mirado en sus ojos y se quién es.

\- Sólo un Luthor sería capaz. Joder Kara, todo tiene sentido. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes. ¡Y el viaje! El repentino viaje a Paris, podría que Lex esté escondido allí y se haya reunido con él.

\- No Alex, yo la oí hablar por teléfono con un señor italiano. Y en japonés con el otro inversor.

\- ¿Y por qué quedaron en París? Kara, en Japón hay una empresa que puede recrear kriptonita falsa, como la que llevaba Metallo. Lena sabe que no puede recrearla en los laboratorios de L-Corp porque te darías cuenta y ha contratado a la otra empresa. Es todo muy sospechoso. Maggie, por favor, ¿Tu también lo ves?

\- Mira Alex, no sé qué mosca te ha picado. Pero, aunque todo lo que digas tiene sentido, no deberías de haberte comportado así con ella.

\- ¿Qué que mosca me ha picado? La estaba escuchando hablar y todo ha hecho clic en mi cabeza. Lex Luthor no pudo matar ni a Superman ni a Kara como alienígenas, ¿por qué no elaborar un plan atacando su parte más humana? Y la habéis visto, ni se ha inmutado con todo lo que le he dicho.

\- Sólo te estaba guardando respeto porque eres mi hermana.- le contestó Kara enfadada.- Nunca jamás pensé que sentiría esto, nunca pensé que sentiría ridículo por ti. No sé en qué momento me pareció buena idea hacer esta cena. Sólo quería que la conocierais mejor y que le dieseis una oportunidad. Si sé que esto iba a ir así, jamás le hubiese pedido venir. En realidad, tampoco habría venido yo.

\- ¿Kara? ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?.- le dijo Alex dolida.

\- Ya viene.- avisó Maggie, viendo a Lena pasar al interior del restaurante.

\- Bien, porque nosotras nos vamos.- dijo Kara levantándose con todas las cosas en la mano.

\- Espera Kara, he de hablar con la Agente Sawyer de un asunto oficial.- le dijo Lena, haciéndole un gesto para que se volviera a sentar. Y otro para que Maggie la siguiera al exterior.- En privado.

\- ¿Está todo bien?.- preguntó Kara preocupada.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.- le respondió Lena cariñosamente.

\- Todo lo que tengas que decir, lo puedes decir delante de mí.- saltó Alex.- Yo también soy agente.

\- Si no tengo mal entendido agente Danvers, pertenece al FBI.- le dijo Lena.- Por lo tanto, esta no es su jurisdicción, sino que pertenece al departamento de policía de National City. Ellos decidirán si necesitan la ayuda de un agente federal.

\- Touché.- dijo Maggie, levantándose para ir detrás de la directora de L-Corp.

\- No quiero oírte decir ni una palabra más.- le advirtió Kara a su hermana.- Bastante has hecho hoy ya.

Kara agudizó su oído para escuchar la conversación que tenían las dos mueres fuera.

\- Se trata de Jess, mi secretaria. Me ha llamado, me ha dicho que un hombre la tiene secuestrada en su apartamento. Quiere un millón de dólares en efectivo, sin nada de policías, en una hora.

\- ¿Y si avisamos a Supergirl?.- le dijo Maggie.

\- Eso es lo extraño, ha mencionado la policía, pero no ha dicho nada de Supergirl. Lo que me hace sospechar que quizás Cadmus esté detrás de esto. Puede que sea una trampa para Supergirl. Mi hermano tiene armas que pueden matarla. Así que lo mejor es que también se quede aparte.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?

\- Creo que lo mejor por ahora será que lo hagamos solas. Puedo entrar, llevarle el maletín con el dinero y con uno de los dispositivos de L-Corp, podremos saber si hay Kriptonita o no. Si no la hay puedes llamar a Kara para que avise a Supergirl.

\- Ya, ¿Y si hay Kriptonita?.- le preguntó Maggie.

\- Esperemos que no la haya.- le respondió Lena girándose para volver a entrar al restaurante.- Y agente Sawyer, no quiero que Kara lo sepa, por su bien.

Maggie asintió con la cabeza, aunque seguramente Kara ya se habría enterado.

\- ¿Seguro que está todo bien?.- preguntó Kara sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.- le dijo Lena dedicándole una sonrisa.- Han entrado a robar a L-Corp. La agente Sawyer y yo vamos a acércanos un momento para hacer inventario de lo que han robado.

\- Os acompaño.- respondió la rubia al instante.

\- Lo siento, pero eso va a ser imposible.- le mintió Lena.- Firmé un contrato de confidencialidad con los últimos inversores. Así que nada de prensa, y ahí entras tú también.

\- Pero yo no voy a decir nada, es más, seguro que no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que veré.- le dijo Kara, aun sabiendo la verdad.

\- Confío en ti Kara.- le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Pero no puedes venir. ¿Me esperas en casa?

\- Claro.- dijo la rubia perpleja, Lena la estaba mintiendo descaradamente y si no llega a escuchar la conversación entre la morena y Maggie, se lo habría creído totalmente.- Te estaré esperando despierta.

* * *

LENA/MAGGIE CAMINO L-CORP

\- ¿Cómo funciona exactamente el detector de Kriptonita?.- le preguntó la agente a la morena.

\- Para que te hagas una idea.- respondió Lena, meditando su respuesta.- Es como un detector de radiación, pero en este caso detecta las partículas de alta energía que produce la Kriptonita.

\- ¿Lo has inventado tú?.- cuestionó Maggie con curiosidad.

\- No exactamente. El primer prototipo de detector de radioactividad fue creado en 1908 por Hans Geiger y Sir Ernest Ruthernford. Hoy en día los detectores son mucho más pequeños y más eficientes que por aquel entonces. Sólo he tenido que reequilibrar las distintas capas de seguridad del tubo, porque los rangos de energía medibles de la Kriptonita son diferentes a los de la radioactividad normal.

\- Ajá.- respondió Maggie.- En fin, espero que funcione tan bien como suena.

\- Lo hará.- le dijo Lena segura.

Unos minutos después la agente Sawyer esperaba en el despacho de Lena, a que la morena cogiese el millón de dólares de su caja fuerte y el detector de radiación. Jugueteó con su móvil, insegura, pero al final mensajeó a Alex.

"Lena tiene un detector de Kriptonita. Ella hará la entrega del rescate, si no hay Kriptonita, Supergirl podrá entrar en acción. Dile a Kara que esté preparada. Hasta ahora. Bss."

\- Bien, ya tenemos todo lo necesario.- dijo Lena entrando en la habitación con un maletín negro, un walkie- talkie y otro aparato.- Toma.

\- ¿Esto para qué es?.- respondió Maggie cogiendo el walkie- talkie que la morena le ofrecía.

\- Llevo un pinganillo en la oreja, que aparte es un micrófono. Así podrás escuchar todo lo que pase y además podrás contactar conmigo. Lo suelo utilizar en las conferencias, por si se me olvida algo, Jess me lo puede chivar a través de esto.

\- Bien, si es seguro que Supergirl entre allí, di "Confirmado". Si algo va mal y si la hay, di "Denegado". ¿Lo has entendido?

\- Sí.- contestó Lena antes de darle al botón del garaje menos 2.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO KARA/ALEX

El coche de Alex estaba aparcado en el callejón oscuro anexo a L-Corp, esperando a que el coche de Lena volviese a salir. Kara se estaba cambiando en la parte de atrás, cuando el teléfono de su hermana sonó. Alex leyó dos veces el mensaje que su novia le acababa de enviar.

\- Kara…- le empezó a decir su hermana.

\- Alex, no.- la interrumpió Kara.- no quiero oírte. ¿Va a ser siempre así?

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- ¿Siempre vas a acusarla sin tener ni una prueba? ¿Siempre va a tener que demostrar que es inocente? ¿No te bastó con lo que pasó la otra vez? ¿Siempre vas a estar buscando algo para inculparla? ¿Por qué no confías en ella? ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

\- Mira Kara, te juro que quiero confiar en ella. Y durante un tiempo lo he hecho, de verdad que sí, pero hoy ha sido como una revelación, como si todo encajase. Y lo que me acaba de decir Maggie, sólo la hace parecer más culpable. Tiene un detector de Kriptonita.

\- Son simples casualidades y simples suposiciones Alex. No hay ni una prueba tangente. Además, que yo confíe en ella, debería ser más que suficiente para ti.

\- ¿No acabas de oír lo que te acabo de decir?.- le preguntó su hermana con gesto de desaprobación.- Un detector de KRIPTONITA.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo qué Y Kara? Para crear eso ha tenido que hacer pruebas con Kriptonita.- le dijo Alex fuera de sí.

\- ¿Y si no es de ella? ¿Y si es uno de los aparatos que inventó Lex?.- le respondió Kara de la misma forma.

\- ¿Y para qué lo guarda?.- le dijo Alex girándose en el asiento del conductor para mirar a los ojos a su hermana.- Se supone que quiere hacer el bien, entonces explícame para que quiere ese aparato, si no es para encontrar más Kriptonita. Joder Kara, Metallo llevaba Kriptonita sintética, pero con el detector podrán buscar trozos de Kriptonita por todo el planeta. Y construir suficientes armas como para hacer un ejército para ir contra ti y tu primo.

\- Quizás sólo quiera encontrar toda la Kriptonita antes que Lex.- le respondió Kara con la voz más calmada.

\- Ya, y tener el detector en L-Corp, cuando sabe que su hermano está detrás de ella, es lo más seguro.- le dijo irónicamente Alex.- No podría simplemente dárselo a Supergirl para asegurarse de que Lex no tenga ni un gramo de Kriptonita entre sus manos otra vez.

Kara no contestó a su hermana, pasó al asiento delantero ya vestida de Supergirl. Inclinó su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el cristal. Las acusaciones que acababa de hacer Alex sobre Lena aún rondaban por su mente, pero ella confiaba en Lena. Pero también confiaba en Alex. Cuando sus ojos encontraron su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, no pudo evitar preguntarse internamente en cuál de las dos mujeres confiaba más. ¿En su novia o en su hermana?

* * *

CAMINO A CASA DE JESS- LENA/MAGGIE

Lena miraba a través de la ventanilla las solitarias calles de National City. Se acordaba exactamente del día en que conoció a Jess. Fue un 16 de Mayo de hace 21 años. Hacía poco que había sido adoptaba por los Luthor. Lionel la había llevado a Luthor- Corp, y a pesar de tener sólo cuatro años, su padre le había explicado con orgullo en qué consistía su trabajo. Por supuesto Lionel, supo desde el primer instante que Lena era mucho más inteligente que cualquier persona. Lo confirmó cuando en la primera noche que la niña pasó en la mansión Luthor, ganó a Lex al ajedrez. Y en la entrada a la oficina de su padre, sentada en su escritorio, una jovencísima Jess, que apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Señor Luthor.- dijo la chica, claramente nerviosa.

\- Hola Jess.- le devolvió el saludo Lionel.- Esta es mi hija Lena. Lena, ella es la señorita Jessica Callaghan.

\- Encantada de conocerla señorita Callaghan.- le dijo la morena con su osito de peluche entre sus pequeñas manos mientras se acercaba hasta ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Igualmente señorita Luthor.- le dijo Jess acariciándole el pelo negro.- Puedes llamarme Jess.

\- Y tú puedes llamarme Lena.- le dijo la pequeña sonriéndola.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de eso su padre le había dado una charla de unos veinte minutos sobre como otras personas siempre se deberían de dirigir hacia ella como la señorita Luthor. Porque los Luthors merecían un respeto y más aun de un empleado. Lena había visto a Jess como secretaría de su padre, de su madre y de su hermano. Y ahora, después de tantos años trabajaba para ella. Sólo un día, cuando fue a visitar a Lex, no la encontró detrás de su escritorio.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Y Jess?.- le preguntó a su hermano nada más verle.

\- Se ha cogido unos días libres por asuntos personales.- le respondió él sin mirarla.

\- ¿Está bien?.- volvió a cuestionar Lena, ante un hecho tan insólito.

\- Creo que se ha muerto su marido.- dijo Lex sin más.

\- Y lo dices como si no fuera nada.- le dijo su hermana reprochándoselo.

\- La vida de mis empleados me importa más bien poco.- le contestó él tecleando en su ordenador.- Pero si tanto te importa una simple secretaria, creo que dijo que hoy era el funeral.

\- ¿Y no vas a ir?.- le preguntó Lena mirándole sin creérselo.

\- ¿Debería?.- le dijo él levantando sus ojos azules por primera vez para posarse en su hermana.

\- Ella vino al funeral de nuestro padre.- le respondió Lena.

\- Por supuesto que sí, era su empleada y vino para mantener su puesto de trabajo.

\- Se cuales fueran sus motivos, vino. Y quizás tú también deberías de ir, aunque sea para la imagen de Luthor- Corp.- le contestó Lena mordazmente, porque sabía que Jess apreciaba verdaderamente a Lionel.- Nuestro padre hubiese ido.

\- Lionel está muerto.- fue la respuesta que le dio su hermano.

Pero ni aun así Lex fue. Lena llegó justo a tiempo para la misa, en donde conoció por primera vez a los hijos de Jessica. Tom, el mayor y Marcus, que tan sólo tenía cuatro años. Lena se acercó a Jess y le dio el pésame sintiéndolo de verdad. Jess como siempre, le contestó con un "gracias señorita Luthor".

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

\- Lena.- la llamó Maggie desde el asiento del piloto cuando la morena ya tenía un pie fuera del coche.- Ten cuidado.

Lena no la contestó, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Suspiró tres veces antes de llamar a la puerta. Supuso que quién estuviera detrás de aquel trozo de madera, la estaba observando por la mirilla.

\- Entra.- le dijo un hombre vestido de negro y con botas militares.- Quítate el abrigo. Y desabróchate la camisa. ¡Ya!

Lena hizo lo que se le ordenó, sintiéndose incómoda al hacerlo. De reojo pudo ver a Jess sentada en el sofá, intentando consolar a su hijo pequeño que lloraba abrazado a ella. El hombre empujó los bordes de su camisa, para verificar que no llevaba ningún tipo de micrófono.

\- He traído el millón que pediste.- le dijo Lena con su voz autoritaria.- Ahora déjalos marchar.

\- Creo que no has entendido como funciona esto guapa.- le dijo el presionando el cañón de la pistola contra el estómago de Lena. Haciendo que la piel se le erizara al sentir el frío metal.

\- He cumplido mi parte del trato.- le respondió ella mirándole a los ojos marrones.- Ahora cumple el tuyo.

\- Las cosas no son así de simples. ¿Dónde está la trampa?.- le dijo el hombre visiblemente nervioso. Sudaba bastante, tenía la cara pálida y las manos le temblaban mucho.

\- No hay trampa.- le dijo ella manteniendo el tono tranquilo.- Ya tiene lo que quiere, márchese, váyase de la ciudad. No me importa quien sea ni porqué hace esto.

\- ¡Mientes!.- dijo él llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡mientes! ¡mientes!

\- Lena, necesito saber si hay Kriptonita.- le dijo Maggie en su oído entrecortadamente.- No parece muy estable. Estáis en situación de peligro.

\- No estoy mintiendo.- le respondió ella.- Cuenta el dinero si quieres, mira por la ventana, podrás ver que no hay nadie.

\- ¡Sólo quieres que me acerque para que me metan una bala en la cabeza, maldita zorra!.- dijo el hombre respirando fuertemente mientras volvía a apuntarla con el arma, pero se volvió a girar, apuntando a Jess.

\- No, cuenta el dinero.- le volvió a decir Lena.- Yo misma lo he sacado de mi caja fuerte. He CONFIRMADO que hay un millón. Y si quieres luego llévame a mí como rehén si te sientes más seguro, pero ahí fuera, no hay nadie.

El detector de Kriptonita no había emitido ningún sonido, por lo que la zona estaba despejada. Pero a pesar de que Lena había dicho la palabra de seguridad, nadie apareció.

\- ¡Me estás intentando engañar!.- dijo el hombre balanceando la pistola entre las dos mujeres.

\- Mírame a mí.- le dijo la morena.- Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate.- dijo el hombre volviendo a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.- ¡CÁLLATE KATIE!

Instantes después la pistola emitía un disparo. El sonido del martillo golpeando contra la bala llegó hasta sus oídos, al igual que el olor de la pólvora quemada penetraba en sus fosas nasales. Pero sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, mirando al hombre que iba a herirla. De reojo, vio un borrón azul y rojo llegar hasta su lado. Y Supergirl con el brazo estirado, atrapó la única bala que había sido disparada. Un segundo después, a la vez que el hombre caía inconsciente en el suelo, la puerta de entrada se abría violetamente, dejando ver a la agente Maggie Sawyer.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien?.- preguntó Maggie inquieta.- Se ha cortado la comunicación, no, no, no te oía.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Lena se giró para volver a abrocharse la camisa. Mientras Supergirl miraba a Maggie con cierto reproche. La agente suspiró un "lo siento" que sólo Kara pudo oír. La rubia le asintió con la cabeza. Ella también había tardado en aparecer, porque estaba muy preocupada pensando en todas las cosas que Alex había dicho sobre Lena. Si tan sólo hubiese tardado un segundo más en concentrarse otra vez en ellos, la morena había recibido un disparo. Un disparo posiblemente mortal. Y la culpa empezó a corroer a Kara, haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago. Todo ese momento de tensión se rompió al oír a Marcus ilusionado.

\- ¡Mamá es Supergirl! ¡Mira mamá! ¡Nos ha salvado!.- dijo el pequeño gritando señalando a Kara.

\- Es la mejor super heroína del universo.- dijo Lena sonriéndole, acercándose hacia su secretaria.

\- ¡Señorita Luthor!.- le dijo el niño, saltando de las piernas de su madre, hacia ella y abrazándola con sus bracitos las piernas.- ¡Usted también ha venido!

\- Claro que ha venido Marcus.- le dijo Jess agachándose junto a él, a la altura de las caderas de Lena.- Han venido las dos a salvarnos.

\- ¿Supergirl?.- le llamó el niño, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Ya que la rubia había observado toda la escena desde un segundo plano.

Kara se agachó al otro lado del chico, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras le revolvía el pelo.

\- Señorita Luthor.- le dijo Marcus.- ¿Puede usted agacharse un momento?

Lena hizo lo que el niño le pedía, quedándose en cuclillas delante del chico. Marcus no tardó ni un segundo en estrechar a las tres mujeres como buenamente pudo entre sus pequeños brazos. Después sólo abrazó a Kara y a Lena, con su cabecita asomando entre las dos.

\- Sois mis segundas heroínas preferidas.- les dijo el niño.

\- ¿Y quién es tu favorita?.- le dijo Supergirl.

\- Mamá.- respondió Marcus lanzándose enteramente sobre su madre.

* * *

Mientras Jess y su hijo hacían la maleta en las habitaciones, y Maggie se llevaba al secuestrador detenido, Supergirl y Lena se quedaron a solas en el salón.

\- Creo que esto se va a volver una costumbre.- bromeó Lena.- Gracias por salvarnos otra vez Supergirl.

\- Bueno, no sería una heroína si no tuviera damiselas en apuros que necesiten ser rescatadas.- rio de vuelta Supergirl.

\- ¿Así que crees que soy una damisela en apuros?.- le preguntó Lena levantando las cejas.

\- Oh, no, no, claro que no.- le respondió Supergirl tartamudeando.

\- Sólo bromeaba, chica de acero.- le dijo Lena sonriéndole.

\- Por supuesto.- le dijo Supergirl nerviosa.- ¿Quiere que la lleve a casa?

Kara la miraba impaciente, esperando que la respuesta de Lena, fuese afirmativa. Le iba a contar su secreto, esta noche. El casi haberla perdido, enfermaba a Kara. Necesitaba contárselo. Necesitaba dejar de mentirle. Lena merecía la verdad.

\- Lo siento Supergirl.- le respondió la morena.- pero prefiero el coche. Además, quiero asegurarme de que Jess y Marcus lleguen bien al hotel.

Justo la familia volvía a hacer aparición en ese momento en el salón. Kara se despidió de Marcus, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Extendió una mano hacia Jess, que la chica aceptó, tirando de ella, hasta darle un abrazo.

\- Gracias por salvarnos Kara.- le dijo Jess al oído, tan bajito que ni Lena ni Marcus pudieron oírlo.

Jess le guiñó un ojo cuando se separaron, haciendo que el corazón de Kara se detuviese un momento. Kara le sonrío con complicidad antes de girarse otra vez hacia Lena, dándole un corto abrazo, antes de marchar volando hacia el cielo estrellado.

* * *

\- Lo siento.- dijo Jess rompiendo el silencio dentro del coche. Lena desvió un segundo los ojos de la carretera para mirar a su secretaria.- Entiendo si quiere despedirme señorita Luthor, pero quiero que sepa, que jamás la hubiese llamado si no hubiese estado mi hijo en casa.

El niño dormía plácidamente en la parte de atrás del vehículo, mientras Lena conducía y Jess miraba por el retrovisor a su hijo.

\- Jess.- la llamó Lena para que la mirase.- Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Y aunque tu hijo no hubiese estado, también tendrías que haberme llamado.

\- Su vida no vale menos que la mía señorita Luthor.- la interrumpió Jess, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su jefa en esos instantes.

\- Pero tú tampoco deberías de ser un daño colateral por trabajar para mí.- le dijo Lena.- Las dos sabemos que si me apellido hubiese sido Smith, nada de esto habría pasado.

\- Dudo mucho que supiera quién es usted.- le contestó su secretaria.- Quiero decir, no realmente. No parecía en sus cabales. Y sólo le ha pedido un millón de rescate.

\- En un momento dado me ha llamado Katie.- le dijo Lena.- Al principio pensé que había sido mi hermano, pero tienes razón no parecía alguien cuerdo.

\- Gracias por venir señorita Luthor.- le dijo Jess mirándola.

\- Bueno, no sé qué haría yo sin ti.- le dijo Lena riendo.- Probablemente estar perdida entre un montón de papeles, de llamadas y de citas.

\- Lena, gracias de verdad.- le dijo Jess acercándose a ella para darle un pequeño abrazo. Era quizás la primera vez que había una muestra de cariño física entre las dos mujeres. Jess sabía que Lena era una persona poco dada a las interacciones físicas con otras personas, pero la morena correspondió a su abrazo. Jess bajó del coche y cargó a su hijo entre sus brazos.

\- Jess.- la llamó Lena desde el interior, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.- Quiero que sepa…que yo… la aprecio.

\- Lo ha demostrado esta noche señorita Luthor, y quiero que sepa que yo también la aprecio a usted, mucho más de lo que cree. Buenas noches señorita Luthor.- le dijo Jess girándose para entrar al hotel.

\- Buenas noches Jess.- le despidió Lena antes de volver a arrancar el coche.

* * *

Poco después llegó a su casa. Sólo una pequeña luz brillaba al fondo del pasillo, procedente de su habitación. Se quitó los tacones y los dejó en una esquina, cerca de la encimera de la cocina. Se fue sacando la blusa de la falda, y se quitó el coletero, haciendo que su pelo quedase por fin libre. Kara la esperaba en la cama, con la luz de la mesita encendida, mientras leía una revista de CatCo por cuarta vez.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? ¿Estás bien?.- le dijo Kara nada más verla, saltando de la cama para llegar hasta donde ella.

\- Shhh.- susurró Lena poniéndole un dedo encima de los labios, antes de besarla. Era un beso cálido, suave y lánguido.- Lo siento. Por la cena. Siento que no haya salido como esperabas.

\- Pero no es…- Lena la volvió a besar, esta vez más hambrientamente, buscando el oxígeno que le faltaba por la creciente ansiedad que sentía.

\- Vamos a la cama.- le dijo Lena, dejándole un suave beso en los labios.- Mañana será otro día.

La morena no tardó más de cinco minutos en ponerse el pijama y limpiarse los dientes, pero a Kara le pesaban cada vez más los párpados. Sintió a su novia, escurrirse bajo las sábanas y brazo arroparla, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

\- Buenas noches cariño.- susurró Kara contra el cuello de Lena.

\- Descansa.- le respondió la morena acariciando el pelo rubio.

Minutos después, Kara se había abandonado al placer de dormir. Y roncaba bajito, con su aliento golpeando una y otra vez la piel de Lena. Se agarraba al pijama de la morena con ansia, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

\- Estoy aquí.- le susurró Lena, y eso en cierto modo calmó a una dormida Kara.

Lena miró la Luna Llena, tan bella y solitaria, como ella.

* * *

NOTA2: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, si es así, ¡no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario!


	10. La Duda

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE D. C. COMICS.

* * *

Asuka0231: La verdad es que es una canción preciosa. Sí, estuvo muy mal insinuar eso :(

Wajibruja: Lena le cantó la canción de amor a Kara pasada la medianoche…. Por lo que el hechizo de Zatanna ya estaba roto… Aunque tienes razón, el amor es ciego… así que todo puede ser. Lena entiende que pueda causar rechazo, aunque eso no quita que le duela. :(

Wallbanger: En eso tienes razón, no se puede ir acusando a la gente a la ligera. Pero quiere proteger tanto a su hermana que no tiene filtros, y en realidad lo que está haciendo aparte de herir a Lena, es herir a su hermana. Pero Alex no lo ve. A pesar de que Kara guarde un secreto enorme, duele ver como tu pareja te miente, aunque sea sólo en una tontería. Lo haré, lo prometo. Abrazos :)

ANDRE02: Alex quiere proteger a su hermana, porque verdaderamente cree que Lena es mala. Lo que no se da cuenta es de que, atacando así a Lena, hace daño también a su hermana. :)

: Sí, a mí también me dan ganas ¡y eso que lo he escrito yo! Jajajaja Entonces eres de mi bando también ;)

Dey Frank: ¿Qué no haría uno por amor? Si hay que pasar unas horas sentada en las alas de un avión para que tu novia no tenga miedo, pues se hace. Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo anterior. :)

Yiyi: Espera al próximo capítulo ;)

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, POR COMENTAR. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y SÍ TENEIS ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, DEJADME UN COMENTARIO. :)

* * *

"No todos los ojos cerrados duermen…Ni todos los ojos abiertos ven."

* * *

Kara se despertó en medio de la noche. La sábana a su lado estaba fría cuando sus manos la tocaron. El sol aún no se había puesto, aunque la luna ya empezaba a desaparecer. Se concentró en los latidos de Lena, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del dormitorio. Se dejó guiar por ellos, hasta toparse con una puerta que jamás había visto. La abrió lentamente, asomando la cabeza por la rendija. Una piscina. Recordó vagamente que Lena le había dicho que tenía una, pero nunca se imaginó que la morena poseyera una en su gigantesco apartamento. Y entonces la vio. Lena llevaba un traje de baño color esmeralda, con remaches en dorado adornando la parte superior de los tirantes. El pelo se balanceaba libremente por el agua al compás de las brazadas de la morena. No fue hasta que Lena se dio la vuelta que no se percató de la presencia de su novia. La morena sonrío con malicia acercándose a los escalones de mármol despacio. Subió cuidadosamente, dejando que la mayoría del agua se escurriese por su piel antes de salir de la piscina completamente.

Kara la miraba con los ojos como platos, sin poder quitar la mirada de su mojado cuerpo. El traje de baño se le ajustaba a cada curva, sobre todo a sus pechos, como una segunda piel. Los pezones despuntaban en medio de la tela verde por el cambio de temperatura. El pelo, ahora lacio reposaba en uno de los hombros de Lena, haciendo que gotitas de agua cayesen por él, para perderse entre el camino de sus senos. La piel de la morena brillaba por el líquido incoloro que la adornaba, dando la impresión de que era una estatua perfecta de mármol blanco.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- le dijo Lena acercando su boca peligrosamente a la de su novia.

Kara fue a besarla, pero Lena apartó sus labios lo suficiente para que ni se llegasen a rozar. Con su lengua lamió los labios de Kara rápidamente, tentándola. Para después estrellar sus labios de una forma salvaje, quitándole la respiración a la rubia. Kara instantáneamente enredó sus brazos en su cintura, atrayéndola contra sí. Arrastró los laterales del traje de baño de Lena por el trasero de ésta, para poder tocar la suave piel antes escondida. La morena gimió en su boca, y le dejó un mordisco juguetón en el labio inferior. Sus manos raudas desabrocharon los botones del pijama de Kara, dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo de su novia.

\- Mmmm.- se mordió los labios Lena cuando se separó de Kara para mirarla. Pasó sus uñas por el pezón derecho, mientras que con el otro jugaba a enrollarlo con su pulgar.

Kara gimió, dejando la boca entreabierta, a lo que Lena aprovechó para arremeter otra vez contra ella. Impuso el ritmo del beso, profundizándolo con su lengua, volviendo loca a Kara. De la misma forma en la que había iniciado el beso, lo rompió. Dejando a su novia con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Cuando los ojos azules de Kara volvieron a enfocar, vio a Lena bajando las escaleras que hacía poco había subido, bajándose los tirantes del bañador por los brazos. Con un grácil movimiento arrastro la tela por sus pechos, por su estómago, por su cintura y al final por sus marmoleas piernas. Kara boqueó en el aire, viendo como del lacio pelo negro resbalaban gotitas de agua que se perdían en las perfectas y desnudas curvas del trasero de la morena.

Se quitó con prisa la chaqueta del pijama y los pantalones para seguir a su novia. Se sorprendió al notar que el agua no estaba fría como en un principio pensó. Se impulsó con los pies en el muro, tomando impulso para llegar hasta Lena, que la esperaba con una sonrisa juguetona. Ancló sus piernas en la cintura de la morena, mientras sus brazos se perdían en el cuello de Lena. Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso. Kara gimió cuando sus cuerpos se unieron completamente, sintiendo piel contra piel. Lena agarró el pelo de la rubia, tirando de él hacia atrás, haciendo que Kara expusiese su cuello para ella. La mordió con fuerza, haciendo que las caderas de Kara golpeasen contra su abdomen. Unió sus labios alrededor del lóbulo de una de las orejas de la reportera y tironeó de él con ansia.

\- ¿Quieres que te folle Kara?.- le preguntó con la voz ronca.- ¿O debería decir…Supergirl?

Antes de que Kara pudiese responder, Lena se separó de ella, aún con la sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios. En una de sus manos había un pequeño control remoto, del que Kara no se había percatado. Cuando la morena pulsó el botón, el agua de la piscina se tornó de un color verdoso. La rubia notó en poco tiempo como su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar, debilitándose. Lena se acercó hasta ella, y estrechó entre sus vigorosos dedos el cuello de su novia, arrastrándola al fondo.

Todo se había vuelto en blanco y negro, como las películas antiguas. Todo excepto los ojos verdes de Lena, que brillaban como Kriptonitas en la noche, y sus labios rojos como la sangre. Una imagen igual de bella como aterradora. Como la risa malvada que se escapaba de ellos, rompiendo la barrera del agua, llegando distorsionada a los oídos de Kara. Las uñas de Lena hacían mella en la piel de su cuello y su fuerte agarre impedía que Kara pudiese salir a flote para respirar. Se estaba ahogando. Notó el sabor del cloro cuando el agua traspasó sus labios, perdiéndose por su garganta, inundando sus pulmones. Sus parpados cada vez eran más pesados y sus ojos perdían la vista cada vez más rápido. Antes de caer en la eterna oscuridad, volvió a observar una vez más al amor de su vida y ahora su asesina, Lena.

Kara se despertó con la respiración agitada, dando bocanadas de aire y tosiendo un poco. Se incorporó más deprisa de lo que cualquier humano podría haberlo hecho, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Todo había sido una gran pesadilla. En seguida notó los brazos de Lena rodearla y la voz preocupada de su novia le llegó a los oídos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, ha sido sólo una pesadilla.- le respondió Kara, cogiendo sus gafas de la mesilla, levantándose y separándose del abrazo de Lena.- Voy a ir un momento al baño.

Se mojó la cara con agua fría, aliviando un poco la tensión que sentía. "Maldita Alex" pensó vagamente, mientras se dirigía otra vez hacia la cama. Lena la esperaba despierta, sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?.- volvió a preguntarle mientras la seguía con la mirada.

\- Si.- contestó Kara, aunque su voz sonó con poco convencimiento.

La morena la miró confusa, viendo como su novia trepaba por la cama con los ojos llorosos. Kara se sentó a horcajadas sobre la directora de L-Corp, abrazándola contra sí, con la cabeza escondida en el perfumado cuello.

\- Ey cariño.- le dijo Lena agarrándola de las mejillas y separándola lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.- Kara, mírame. Estoy aquí, ¿vale?

\- Perdóname Lena. Perdóname por favor.- le dijo Kara con las frentes pegadas.- Perdóname.

\- Cielo, sea lo que sea, está todo bien.- le contestó Lena, dejándole un suave beso en los labios.- ¿Es por lo de esta noche?

\- Sí. No. No del todo.- le dijo la rubia.

\- Cualquiera diría que eres la mejor reportera de National City.- bromeó Lena, haciendo sonreír un poco a Kara.- Si es por lo de la cena cariño, no te preocu…

\- Te quiero.- la cortó la rubia perdiéndose en los ojos esmeraldas de Lena, tocándole con suavidad, como si fuese de cristal, toda la cara. Repasó con las yemas de sus dedos las perfectas cejas, los frágiles párpados, la perfilada nariz, las suaves mejillas y sus apetitosos labios.- Oh, RaDios, si te quiero.

Kara besó los labios, ahora partidos por la sorpresa, con todo el amor que albergaba por y para su novia. Lena no se esperaba una confesión así, no en ese momento, no con Kara llorando a lágrima viva, no en mitad de la noche, no esa noche. Pero aun así sintió su pecho llenarse de felicidad y se perdió en el beso salado que Kara le estaba regalando. La atrajo más así, como si eso fuera físicamente posible, no queriendo separarse de la rubia nunca. Quería hacerle el amor, quería cuidar de ella, quería quererla toda una eternidad. Pero de repente Kara se apartó para seguir hablando.

\- Tengo que decirte algo.- le dijo susurrando, Lena estaba segura de que si no llegan a estar tan cerca no la habría oído. Una de las manos de Kara agarró sus gafas tentadoramente.- Tengo que confesarte algo…Te lo tendría que haber dicho mucho antes, pero he sido una cobarde….

Y el teléfono de Kara empezó a sonar insistentemente encima de la mesilla. La rubia suspiró encima de la boca de la morena y murmuró un "tengo que cogerlo" y un "lo siento" más.

\- Tengo que marcharme.- le dijo la rubia volviendo a entrar en la habitación.- Hay…hay un incendio y tengo que…que ir…a a cubrir la noticia de Supergirl. Lo siento Lena.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.- le dijo la morena mientras la observaba cambiarse. Sabía que Kara le estaba mintiendo. La acompañó a la puerta de entrada, dándole un furtivo beso.- Ten cuidado.

La vio marcharse a paso ligero, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al ascensor, Kara soltó la bolsa de deporte que llevaba (donde tenía el traje de Supergirl), giró y deshizo el camino corriendo. Besó a Lena pasionalmente, dejándola por un momento sin respiración, pero en última instancia una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven Luthor.

Sonrisa que desapareció nada más cerrar la puerta. Miles de preguntas sin respuesta se retorcían en su mente, pero había una que dolía especialmente. La ira, la angustia, la rabia, la desolación la acompañaban y aunque Lena lo intentase negar, estaba haciendo mella en ella. Se sirvió una copa de whiskey y sus ojos encontraron de reojo su propio reflejo en el cristal. Suspiró tres veces, intentando calmarse, intentando no pensar en ello. Y casi lo consigue. Casi. Porque su traicionera mente, la hizo recordar una de las peores cosas que le había dicho su madre, Lillian, hacía ya unos años, pero que aún dolía.

FLASHBACK

\- Cómo sigas así, desde luego, que pasarás el resto de tu vida sola. Nadie te querrá, nadie se preocupará por ti, nadie como para quedarse junto a ti. Esa es la vida que te espera, una vida de grandes riquezas, pero a la vez de una gran soledad. Vivirás y posiblemente morirás sola. Deberías de saberlo ya.

\- Entonces ya seremos dos, madre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y todo por no querer pretender al hijo de un aristócrata Europeo. Para su madre siempre había sido muy simple la ecuación. Los ricos con los ricos. Porque todo aquel que se acercase con menos poder adquisitivo, era siempre por interés. Siempre. Su madre era una estúpida clasista.

Pero ahora las palabras de su madre la rondaban y la hacían dudar. Lena sabía a ciencia cierta qué Kara ni mucho menos estaba con ella por interés. No era eso lo que le preocupaba. Repasando esos últimos momentos con su novia, todas las alarmas se le dispararon.

¿Y si Kara la engañaba?

Volvió a respirar lentamente, ahora en el aire de la noche. Removió los hielos de su copa mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de su terraza. Sonrío a la Luna con tristeza y bebió el licor de un trago. Y las palabras de su madre se repitieron una vez más en su cabeza: Nadie te querrá, nadie se preocupará por ti, nadie como para quedarse junto a ti.

* * *

Y Lena hizo lo que lo mejor sabía hacer: trabajar. Centrarse en el proyecto día y noche, buscando la fórmula exacta del éxito. Siempre le había gustado estar enfrascada en los laboratorios, alejada de todo el papeleo del despacho. Ese era su verdadero terreno, en donde todo el potencial que poseía salía a la luz. Le gustaba la sensación de los guantes de látex envolviendo sus manos, el peso de las gafas de protección en su nariz y el agradable calor de la bata blanca. Desde pequeña se le habían dado bien las manualidades, aparte de la maña que tenía, la paciencia también ayudaba. Siempre le maravilló el poder construir todas esas cosas en la escuela y se sentía orgullosa de los premios que había obtenido por ello. Desde el volcán explosivo hasta la casa de muñecas con circuito eléctrico y de agua. Pero le estaba costando concentrarse más de lo que le gustaría, porque Kara rondaba su mente a todas horas. La paciencia que en sus anteriores años había hecho gala, se estaba esfumando a pasos agigantados. Resopló, tirando una de las Tablet de L-Corp encima de la mesa. Necesitaba un descanso. Cuando quiso mirar otra vez su móvil, se dio cuenta de que era más de la una de la mañana. Tenía tres mensajes de la rubia y una llamada perdida.

K: ¿Cenamos esta noche? 19:23

K: Imagino que estarás ocupada, si no puedes quedar para cenar, ¿te apetece ir al cine? Te echo de menos :( 21:03

K: Me voy a dormir, no trabajes hasta muy tarde. Hasta mañana cariño, que descanses. Soñaré contigo. Bss. 23:46

Lena dudó por un instante en responder o no, pero al final desechó la idea. Era tarde y posiblemente Kara ya estaría profundamente dormida. Estaba demasiado cansada como para ir a casa, así que esa noche la pasaría en su oficina. Cuando se tumbó en su cómoda cama, se agradeció mentalmente por haber construido ese bunker. Pero si Lena pensaba que el domingo había sido un día agotador, el lunes aún fue peor. Todo el día haciendo videoconferencias, reuniones largas y aburridas, y más fracasos en el laboratorio. Tampoco había visto a Kara ese día, y eso en cierto modo la calmaba y la intranquilizaba a la vez. Porque tenía la angustia de querer saber lo que la rubia tenía que confesarle, pero a la vez, la tranquilidad de no tener que enfrentarse todavía a ello. Y no es que Lena sintiese miedo del secreto de Kara, era más bien la inseguridad de que sus sospechas fueran reales. Porque todas las personas a las que Lena había querido, al final siempre le habían traicionado. Y era una sensación extraña, porque sentía que Kara lo iba a hacer también. Y tan sólo ese pensamiento hacía que su pecho se encogiera de dolor.

* * *

MARTES

Fue por casualidad, una coincidencia. Lena usualmente no solía ir a los almacenes de L-Corp, pero ese día necesitaba tomar un poco el aire. Y así poder coger algunos materiales que necesitaba. Podría haber mandado a alguien a por ellos, pero el viaje sabía que le sentaría bien. Eso, y ver la cara de Jess cada vez que aceleraba con su descapotable. Lena no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su secretaria y la cara de pánico que ponía cada vez que el coche sobrepasaba los cien kilómetros por hora. Ya volviendo, sobre la una de la tarde, uno de los semáforos en rojo de la calle principal de National City le impidió el paso. Giró la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que en aquella esquina se encontraba uno de los restaurantes preferidos de Kara. Y la vio, sentada en una de las mesas al lado de la cristalera, con una joven. La rubia comía una de esas empanadillas que le gustaban tanto, mientras que la otra chica morena decía algo, y ambas reían a la vez. La joven estiraba uno de sus brazos por encima de la mesa, hasta posar su mano encima de la de Kara. No fue hasta que Jess la llamó y le dejó una suave caricia en el brazo para llamarle la atención que Lena no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en verde. Arrancó el coche con furia, con los ojos esmeraldas otra vez puestos en la carretera.

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué Kara estaba comiendo con ella cuando habían quedado las dos para comer? ¿Sería ese el gran secreto de Kara? ¿Era ella con quién la engañaba?

\- Señorita Luthor.- le dijo Jess entrando en el despacho, distrayéndola de sus cavilaciones.- Entonces, ¿pido comida para las dos?

\- Claro.- le contestó Lena. Por supuesto que Jess también había visto lo mismo que la morena.- Gracias Jess.

La morena miró su reloj de pulsera, aún quedaban cuarenta minutos hasta su cita con Kara. Cuarenta minutos que le parecieron eternos. La mezcla de emociones que luchaban en su pecho, le habían hecho pasar por todo tipo de estados de ánimo en tan sólo segundos. Por supuesto, uno de ellos predominaba por encima de todos ellos. Los celos. Los insanos celos. Y no es que Lena nunca los hubiera sentido, pero nunca de una manera tan fuerte que le quemaba la sangre. Salió al balcón, dejando que la suave brisa le acariciase la cara. Poco después entraba Jess, con las bolsas para llevar. Kara hacía acto de presencia diez minutos tarde de la hora acordada.

\- ¡Lena!.- le dijo Kara sonriéndola, mientras sus manos se posaban en la cintura de la morena.- Te he echado tanto de menos.

Lena la miró a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Kara brillaban con genuina alegría, esa que estaba tan distante en los suyos propios. Todos esos pensamientos negativos volvieron a ella, como un escalofrío recorriéndole la piel, como miles de cuchillos invisibles atravesándole su maltrecho corazón. Y Lena sólo quería dejar de sentir ese malestar, sólo quería volver a sentirse querida, cálida y segura entre los brazos de su novia. Así que la besó con rabia, como si el roce de labios fuese su mejor cura. Agarró con sus manos las mejillas de Kara, apretando sus bocas. Giró, haciendo que la rubia girara con ella.

Sin separar sus labios la guio hasta el borde de su escritorio. Dejó que Kara enrollase sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Por suerte para Lena, su novia le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión con la que ella lo había iniciado, sin cuestionar sus acciones. Coló sus manos por debajo del vestido floral que Kara llevaba ese día, hasta llegar a la ropa interior de la rubia. La bajó de un tirón hasta las rodillas de su novia, para después darle un fuerte apretón en el trasero, haciendo que Kara gimiese contra su boca. La ayudó a subirse a la esquina del escritorio, y las bragas de la rubia se resbalaron por sus piernas hasta parar al suelo.

Abrió las piernas de su novia, pero no se situó entre ellas. Se subió su propia falda, enrollándola en su cintura, haciendo que su ropa interior estuviera a la vista. Puso sus piernas alrededor de la pierna derecha de Kara, haciendo que su centro golpease contra el muslo de la rubia. Sus dedos presurosos encontraron el clítoris de la reportera, acariciándolo con ansia, deleitándose en la humedad que había encontrado. Notaba la respiración pesada y no por la pasión. La ansiedad la estaba consumiendo a cada segundo. Dejó los labios de Kara y se refugió en su cuello. Le metió dos dedos, al mismo tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Su cadera se movía al compás de cada embestida que le daba a Kara.

Le costaba respirar. Cerró los ojos, repitiéndose mentalmente que "Los Luthor no lloran". Así que dio una gran bocanada de aire, dejándose perderse en el olor del pelo de Kara, de su cuerpo contra el suyo, de los placenteros gemidos que se escapaban de la boca de la rubia, de la agradable presión en su propio centro contra el muslo de la reportera. Acarició con su dedo pulgar el clítoris de la chica, haciendo que colapsase entre sus brazos, que su nombre se repitiese como una plegaria en los labios de la rubia.

Por supuesto que sabía que ese no era un consuelo a buscar, pero aun así, volvió a besar a Kara, sin darle tregua alguna. La bajó de la mesa, aun cuando sus piernas temblaban. La sujetó contra su cuerpo, mientras andaba a tientas. Movió la ficha de ajedrez, tirando unas cuantas a su paso. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, sabía que sus inseguridades arrollaban con todo, al igual que ella. Pero no podía parar, porque teniendo los labios de Kara sobre los suyos, encontraba un poco del calor perdido en su pecho. Empujó a Kara contra una de las paredes del ascensor, haciendo que la rubia abriera la boca por la sorpresa.

Lena le levantó el vestido, aun dentro del montículo, a pesar de haber llegado ya a su destino. Sin desabrocharlo, Kara se lo quitó por la cabeza. Lena mitad gimió mitad gruñó, al darse cuenta de que Kara no llevaba sujetador. Que no había llevado sujetador durante la comida con aquella chica. Agarró su mano y la arrastró hasta la habitación. Cuando Lena empujó a Kara encima de la cama, sus pechos reverberaron. La morena se quitó su falda, para poder trepar encima de la rubia. La volvió a besar, sujetándola de la nuca, para que levantara la cabeza. Beso, mordió y lamió el cuello de su chica, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta sus pechos.

Pellizcó los pezones con fuerza, haciendo que Kara gimiese audiblemente. Los rodeó con su lengua, los rozó tentadoramente con sus dientes y los succionó con su boca. Sin rodeos, sin preámbulos, bajó hasta el mojado sexo de Kara, hundiéndose en él. Bebió como si fuese su fuente de alimento, comió como si fuese manjar de Dioses. Y la rubia la obsequió, inundándole la boca en oleadas. Cuando separó su boca del sexo de su novia, un hilo de saliva los unió por un momento más. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano, a la par que Kara la sonreía y agarraba sus mejillas para que volviesen estar a la misma altura. Kara la besó pasionalmente, fundiendo sus labios, saboreándose contra la lengua de Lena.

Lena se volvió a incorporar, quedando de rodillas, con las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de su novia. Desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa, aunque la impaciencia hizo que rompiera todos los demás, en un movimiento fluido. Algunos de ellos, cayeron encima del torso de Kara, otros rodaron por la cama, hasta caer al suelo con un repiqueteo. La camisa rota voló por la habitación, dando en uno de los muros, para escurrirse por la pared. Kara la miraba con ojos hambrientos, con la lengua humedeciéndose los labios. Ella misma se tocó los pechos por encima del sujetador, levantando la cabeza hacia el techo cuando un escalofrío de placer la recorrió entera. Antes de que pudiera bajar la mirada, Kara se incorporó, quitándole las manos, para poner las suyas. Bajó con un poco de rudeza las copas del sujetador de Lena, liberando sus pechos, altaneros encima de la tela arrugada.

Los juntó con ambas manos, metiendo la cara entre ellos. A Kara le encantaban, la suave piel, el olor, el sabor, el tacto de los endurecidos pezones contra la punta de su lengua. Lena puso una de sus manos en el esternón de Kara, incitándola a que se volviese a tumbar. Con los cabellos dorados otra vez esparciéndose por la almohada, la morena se inclinó sobre su novia, sujetándose con una mano al cabecero de la cama. Con la mano libre, dirigió su pecho derecho a la boca de Kara. Pero antes de que ésta pudiera lamerlo, lo volvió a separar. La rubia entendió, Lena tenía el control. La morena acarició con su pezón los labios de Kara varias veces, antes de que dejara a la rubia atraparlo con su boca.

Mientras, las manos de Kara masajeaban el trasero de la morena, jugando con la tela del tanga, incitando a que la morena se restregase contra su abdomen. La rubia se estaba volviendo loca, quería hacerle el amor a Lena desesperadamente. Intentó aguantar el ritmo que había impuesto su novia, pero notar como sus abdominales se mojaban por la excitación de Lena era demasiado. Se incorporó otra vez, llevando a su novia consigo. Lena se sujetó a su cuello, para no perder el equilibrio. Las uñas de la morena arañaban su nuca, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Kara bajó la ropa interior de Lena hasta sus rodillas, acariciando la suave piel de los muslos de la morena. Antes de llegar a su sexo, pudo notar el inmenso calor que irradiaba la húmeda zona. Pero antes de que pudiera tocar, Lena la sujetó de la muñeca, deteniendo su mano.

\- Túmbate.- la voz de Lena sonó autoritaria y más grave de lo normal.

Kara obedeció al momento, volviendo a recostarse. Vio a Lena levantarse de la cama y quitarse enteramente el tanga. Por supuesto la rubia, hubiese preferido romperlo y hundir sus dedos en el sexo de su novia lo antes posible, notando como los músculos de Lena envolvían sus dedos, notando como sus dedos se mojaban en un instante. Observo a su novia, desnuda al lado de la cama. Y oh, Rao, si Lena Luthor no era una diosa que bajase Rao y la viese. Notó un escalofrío recorrerle la piel ante la imagen de la morena. Se pellizco los pezones mientras esperaba impaciente a Lena. La directora de L-Corp no tardó en subirse a la cama, ni en ponerse de rodillas, con el cuerpo de Kara entre ellas. Sonrío de lado ante la impaciencia de la rubia.

Le pellizcó los pezones a Kara fuertemente, tal y como lo había hecho la rubia poco antes, haciendo que un gemido mezcla de placer y de dolor se escapase de los rosados labios. Se agarró con ambas manos al cabecero de la cama para equilibrarse mientras seguían trepando por el cuerpo de su novia cuidadosamente, hasta dejar su sexo a un par de centímetros de la cara de su novia. Notaba el aliento de Kara golpeando su clítoris.

La rubia no pudo evitar contemplar por un momento el sexo de su novia. En lo brillante y húmedo que estaba esperando su toque. Se hundió en él, sacando la lengua, dando una fuerte lamida entre los labios de Lena. La morena la compensó con un sonoro gemido. Kara arañó la piel del trasero de Lena, cuando sus manos lo sujetaron con fuerza, acercando su sexo a su boca. La morena también la ayudó a mantenerse firme en sus estocadas, pasando una de sus manos por debajo de la cabeza de la rubia, sujetando su nuca, levantándola un poco de la almohada.

Kara se sentía abrumada por el olor de Lena, por el sabor de Lena, por el tacto de Lena, por el sonido de los gemidos de Lena. Todo en esa habitación era Lena, Lena, Lena. Su propio clítoris empezó a pedir atención de nuevo. Los nudillos de la mano de la morena que estaba aferrada al cabecero estaban blancos. Sus caderas se movían erráticas encima de la cara de su novia, sintiendo como la ágil lengua de Kara golpeaba una y otra vez su clítoris. Se mordió el brazo cuando llegó al orgasmo, escondiendo su grito, escondiendo su cara, escondiendo la solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Porque los Luthor no lloran. Rodó a uno de los costados de Kara, respirando agitadamente. Cerró los ojos un momento, cegada por la lámpara, y en seguida sintió las suaves caricias que su novia le dejaba en el estómago. Poco después los labios de Kara buscaban los suyos para volver a besarse pasionalmente.

\- ¿Aún tienes hambre?.- no pudo evitar preguntar Lena pícaramente.

\- Estoy hambrienta.- le contestó Kara atrapándole el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer nada más, la melodía de su móvil inundó la habitación. A regañadientes se levantó de la cama, buscando su vestido. La morena pudo apenas pudo oír "Sí, ahora mismo voy" "Sí, estoy con ella" "No, ella no sabe nada" "No me gusta mentirle". Lena se sentó al borde de la cama y se revolvió el pelo con una de sus manos. Arañando suavemente su cuero cabelludo, calmándola.

\- Lo siento cielo.- dijo Kara nada más entrar en el dormitorio.- Mmm tengo que ir a…que volver a…CatCo.

Lena se levantó hasta quedarse enfrente de Kara. La miró unos segundos a los ojos azules, pensando en las dos posibilidades que tenía. Enfrentarse a la rubia y acusarla de que la estaba engañando, aun no teniendo ninguna prueba, o simplemente dejarlo pasar.

\- Claro.- le contestó simplemente la morena, pasando por su lado para coger una toalla limpia del armario.

\- De verdad lo siento Lena, tenía muchas ganas de verte y de comer contigo.- le dijo Kara abrazándola por detrás, notando como la morena se tensaba.- Te lo compensaré.

\- Está bien Kara.- le respondió escuetamente, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño, pero sin girarse a ver a su novia.

\- ¿No me vas a dar un beso?.- le preguntó la rubia con voz triste.

Lena se volvió, y dejó un beso en la comisura de la boca de Kara. Evitó mirarla a los ojos.

\- Adiós Kara.- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del servicio.

La rubia resopló, mirando la puerta de madera. Tenía que decírselo ya. Pero tenía tanto miedo. Temor a que Lena la rechazara, a perder todo lo que habían construido. Porque Kara sabía, que, si perdía a la morena, también perdería su felicidad. Pero no podía seguir mintiéndola. No podía. Sabía que Lena estaba enfadada y lo entendía. Cuando estuvo en el despacho de Lena, sacó su bloc de notas.

"Lo siento. No hay nada más que me apetezca que estar a tu lado día y noche. Antes, a las noches, sólo quería irme a dormir, para soñar con algo feliz. Ahora sueño contigo, pero, aun así, sólo quiero despertarme. Porque sé que tú eres mi realidad. Eres mejor de lo que nunca soñé, eres mejor que cualquier sueño. Te quiero Lena. Con Amor, Kara. "

Mientras, la morena dejaba correr el agua caliente de la ducha. Su nívea piel enrojecida por ella, casi ardía. Apoyó su frente en uno de los azulejos, dejando que el agua se escurriese por su espalda, como una cascada interminable. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de volver a abrirlos, antes de dejar caer todas esas lágrimas que había retenido en ellos. Pero debajo del refugio de la ducha, sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotitas de agua que resbalaban de su pelo. Golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared, con toda la fuerza que poseía. Notó sus piernas flaquear un instante, como si ya no pudiesen aguantar su peso. O el de su corazón roto. Dejó que el agua golpease ahora su cara, borrando sus lágrimas, y sonrío con tristeza. Porque a pesar de todo, los Luthor sí lloran.

NOTA: ¿QUIÉN SERÁ LA CHICA QUÉ ESTÁ COMIENDO CON KARA? ¿APUESTAS?


	11. Al Fin Del Mundo

MUCHAS GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE POR LEER, POR COMENTAR, A LOS FOLLOWERS Y A LOS FAVORITOS.

Asuka0231: La verdad que estuvo muy ardiente el capítulo y sí pobre Lena :(

Wajibruja: Bueno, hay que tener en cuenta que para Kara esta situación tampoco es fácil…Le aterroriza pensar que pueda perder a Lena, pero no se da cuenta qué así ya la está perdiendo. Gracias como siempre por tus bonitas palabras.

Samantha S. Dracul: Primer voto para Lucy Lane, veremos si aciertas ;) ¿Y quién no se montaría películas en su cabeza con el comportamiento de Kara? :(

PKN150: Para mí el capítulo más hot de lo que llevamos de la historia. Kara a pesar de no confesarle que es Supergirl, la ama con todo su ser.

Yaru0809: Jajajaja así que una Karamel Shipper con corazón de Supercorp ¿eh? ¡Interesante! Bienvenida :)

Dey Frank: Sí, tienes razón en lo que has dicho. El pasado de Lena ha creado muchas inseguridades en ella, así cómo el pensar que no es digna de un amor de verdad. Kara le está haciendo daño, aunque evidentemente sin querer.

JL: La verdad que me gusta más Fanfiction que la otra plataforma. Todo llegará a su tiempo.

Lia: ¡Yo también! He intentado reflejar con la mayor exactitud el carácter de los personajes. La verdad que cuatro meses son demasiados…Alex sólo intenta protegerla, aunque se equivoque en los modos.

Lobo: Me gusta hacer referencia a películas, me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta!

Moana: Primer voto para Lois Lane, veremos si has acertado :)

Wallbanger: Siempre lo he dicho, acabaré mis historias. Lo que no puedo decir es el cuándo.

Asuka0231: Me alegro de que te guste tanto que la releas, pero si ha perdido a Lena o no, sólo el tiempo (y los capítulos) lo dirán.

Guest: En ello estoy :(

: Me alegro de que te guste la historia, a ver si la inspiración vuelve a mí y en vez de 10 capítulos, hay 50 :)

Eli: Sip.

LocaPorLosRRBZ: Todo a su tiempo ;)

Guest: Vooooyyyyy

Laila: Thank you very much :)

Antrilewis: Me alegro de que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus palabras. ¡Y tanto que sí! Nos complicamos nosotras solas :S

Japoscl: Pues sí, los celos la están matando a la pobre Lena. ¡Me alegro de que te guste!

Lionel Di Muro: Me alegra que te haya gustado :)

Hilary: Si te la leíste toda en una tarde, eso es que te está gustando por lo cual me alegro :)Me encanta que podáis adaptaros a cada situación de la historia y que la viváis casi como si estuvierais ahí :)

Guest: La historia no se quedará sin acabar, pero lo capítulos no serán constantes.

Copani: ¡Actualizado!

Kat: Avisada estoy :)

Elizabeth Von Lahnstein: Estuvo intenso, sí. Aquí tienes el siguiente cap.

Del: Aquí está :)

Callie: ¿Intrigada en qué sentido? Sí, la acabaré, pero no podría decirte cuando.

Guest: Aquí está :)

Yukie5: Queda así de momento, habrá más capítulos :)

Melissa Swan: Ellas hablaran…en algún momento.

Ale LQZ-Tenoh: ¿Hace calor? ;) Me alegro qué te haya subido la temperatura, de eso se trata también. Todo llegará, no desesperéis. Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras :) Un saludo a Guatemala ;)

NataliElena: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste el fic :)

ElyonMontero: Me alegro de que te flipe. Tómatelo con calma, a ver si te vas a atragantar. ¡Yo también! :(

Jael I: Me alegro de que te guste, escribo según la inspiración, así que hay que tener paciencia :(

Jael Munoz N: Ya sabía yo que era por algo… jajajaja Aún quedan muuuchos capítulos para acabar la historia. ;)

Cota: Espero que este capítulo te deje metida también :P

Does: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado. ¡Saludos!

Assistantexecutif: Sólo puedo darle las gracias por estos espectaculares comentarios. Me siento muy halagada y muy agradecida porque se haya tomado su tiempo en escribirlos. En este capítulo se sabrá quién es la chica misteriosa. Muchas gracias otra vez por sus palabras, son una fuente de ánimo para mí. Saludos :)

Nena: En este capítulo y el próximo habrá novedades con respecto a la relación de Kara y Lena, espero que te guste el capítulo! Saludos y besos para ti también.

Karmenmaria124: Y tanto que sí.

Quería dar especialmente las gracias a WAJIBRUJA, NATALIELENA, ASUKA0231 y a ASSISTANTEXECUTIF por sus mensajes privados, demostrando su preocupación no sólo por la continuación de la historia, si no por mi bienestar también. Vuestros mensajes me han llenado de ánimo para volver a escribir. Y eso os hace GRANDES a todos vosotros. Y una vez más sólo puedo daros las GRACIAS por ello. Espero estar en condiciones para continuar esta historia y ponerle un final digno.

* * *

NOTA: En cuanto a los motivos de mi marcha, en primera instancia fue por problemas personales y justo cuando me estaba recuperando y había vuelto a escribir, ocurrió algo que arrasó con todas mis fuerzas. A finales de octubre del año pasado se inundó mi casa. Y perdí una de mis cosas más preciadas; el libro que estaba escribiendo. Ver tantas horas de esfuerzo, de investigación perdidas, fue un duro golpe para mí. Y no era capaz de ponerme a escribir, lo he intentado muchas veces, pero no tenía inspiración. Ese libro nunca volverá, ni las horas dedicadas en crearlo, ni todo el trabajo. Pero después de tanto tiempo, he comprendido qué puedo seguir creando, qué puedo seguir escribiendo nuevas historias. Y eso es lo que intentaré hacer, por vosotros y por mí. Siento si este capítulo no tiene la misma calidad qué los anteriores, pero me seguiré esforzando. Espero vuestros reviews con ansias y deseo de todo corazón qué os guste. Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos vosotros.

* * *

JUEVES

Chantajear a Jess fue relativamente fácil. Bueno, más o menos. Casi cinco minutos de súplica, un par de bajadas de párpados adorables y un donut.

\- Kara. - le llamó Jess antes de entrar. - Sea lo que sea, ya puede ir bien. No quiero que me despida. ¿Lo has entendido?

\- Sí, señora. - le contestó la rubia haciendo un gesto militar.

La rubia sonrió para sí misma, mientras alegre, esparcía los pétalos de las rosas rojas por encima de la mesa de al lado del sofá. Una botella de vino, el preferido de Lena, y su comida favorita. A lo lejos oyó cómo el corazón de su novia se acercaba hasta su despacho. Se giró, esperando recibir a la morena, tapando con su cuerpo la sorpresa. Pero sorpresa se llevó ella, al ver a entrar a Jess con cara de angustia.

\- Kara, recoge todo, te tienes que marchar. - le dijo Jess bajito y haciendo muchos aspavientos, acercándose a la mesita.

Incluso antes de que Kara pudiese responder, la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando esta vez sí, entrar a la directora de L Corp. En sus manos llevaba una caja de cartón, que parecía pesada. Y ahora que Kara prestaba atención a la voz de la morena, se pudo dar cuenta de que mantenía una conversación telefónica nada amistosa. Lena se dirigió a su escritorio, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ninguna de las otras dos mujeres. Con un sonoro golpe dejó la caja.

\- Espero que tengas una explicación convincente Maxwell. - dijo la morena en tono frío, aunque calmado.

\- Ya veo que el no residir en la casa de los Luthor, ha hecho que sus modales se pierdan señorita Luthor. - le respondió con risa en la voz.

\- Muy bien señor Lord, si es lo que quiere. - le dijo Lena con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. - Quizás deba saltarme este pequeño trámite y hablar directamente con mis abogados, para que pongan una denuncia por allanamiento de morada y hurto. ¿Así mejor?

\- Vaya, y ahora me acusa de robo. - rió él, con una risa espeluznante que hizo que Kara se estremeciera.

\- Siempre se puede llegar a un trato, si las dos partes están de acuerdo. - dijo Lena que miraba por el gran ventanal. - Devuelva todo el cargamento que ha cogido prestado de uno de los almacenes de L-Corp, y puede que no le denuncie. Sabe que sería la estocada final para arruinarle. Piénselo, señor Lord, una llamada y todo el imperio que creó a base de mi hermano, desaparecerá.

\- ¿A base de tu hermano? Por favor, Lena. - contestó él, cómo si lo que acababa de decir la morena fuese una completa locura. - Todo lo que he ganado ha sido por mi propio esfuerzo, no cómo tu empresa, querida.

\- Vaya…Veo que volvemos a tutearnos Maxwell. - le dijo Lena con burla. - Lo que hace el miedo. Tú y yo sabemos que no es la primera vez que tomas algo prestado de la que ahora es mi empresa. Robaste la idea a mi hermano y puede que él no tuviera el tiempo necesario para vengarse de ti. Pero para tu desgracia, yo si la poseo. Así que por tu propio bien, piensa con determinación en tus siguientes pasos, Maxwell.

\- Al fin y al cabo, sí que pareces una Luthor, Lena. Tu hermano me perdonó lo que pasó, pero en cambio a ti, no te perdonará. Eres tú la que debería de tener miedo, no yo.

\- ¿Miedo? Yo soy el miedo. En media hora, en los almacenes de Elm Street, trae hasta la última pieza, Maxwell.

Y sin más colgó, sin esperar réplica. Al tercer suspiro se volvió, encontrando a Kara y a Jess, en el rincón, con un montón de pétalos entre los dedos. Bastó una mirada hacia la entrada para que su secretaria saliera deprisa de allí. La rubia se ajustó las gafas bajo los intensos ojos esmeraldas de Lena.

\- Hey. - dijo Kara suavemente, acercándose a Lena. - ¿Sorpresa?

\- No habíamos quedado para comer. - le respondió la morena, aún medio recostada en su escritorio.

\- Ya, ya lo sé. - le contestó la rubia un poco dubitativa. - por eso se supone que es una sorpresa.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto Kara. - dijo la directora de L-Corp, girándose para recoger unos informes de encima de su mesa.

\- ¿Para esto? - le preguntó su novia. - ¿No tienes tiempo para tu novia?

\- Deberías haber llamado. - le contestó Lena. - Tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo estar disponible cuando tú quieras.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? - le interrogó Kara sujetándola de los brazos. - Nunca te ha importado que aparezca sin anunciar.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. - dijo la morena, escabulléndose de los brazos de su novia. - No tengo tiempo Kara.

-Eso está más que claro. - le dijo la rubia, agarrando su abrigo del sofá. - Cuando tengas tiempo para "esto" me llamas.

Antes de que Kara pudiera salir por la puerta del despacho, otra mujer hizo aparición por ella. Era una mujer esbelta, de complexión algo atlética pero muy femenina, con el pelo castaño claro recogido en un tenso y elegante moño que hacía que sus facciones felinas se acentuasen aún más. El vestido rojo que llevaba dejaba poco a la imaginación, y claramente se podía ver los tatuajes, la mayoría de las serpientes, que adornaban su piel.

\- Verónica. - dijo la morena sin poder evitar un deje de asombro y de alegría en su voz.

\- Lo siento, si interrumpo algo. - dijo la mujer mirando a Kara.

\- No tranquila, yo ya me iba. - contestó la rubia pasando por su lado. - Toda tuya.

\- ¿Así que toda mía eh, Luthor? - le dijo Verónica viendo marchar a Kara. - Eso me gusta.

La reportera qué estaba pasando por al lado del escritorio de Jess, no pudo evitar apretar aún más los puños, mientras que la secretaria murmuraba un "lo siento" inaudible.

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? - le dijo la morena acercándose a su amiga desde hacía años para abrazarla. - Pensé que estabas en Metrópolis.

\- ¿Ya no lees las noticias? - le preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa. - Voy a abrir un nuevo local aquí, en National City. Y por supuesto venía a invitarte personalmente a la inauguración este viernes. Y Lena, no tomo por respuesta un no.

\- Lo discutiremos por el camino. - le dijo la morena instándola a salir del despacho. - vamos a tener una reunión con un viejo amigo.

* * *

MAS TARDE

L-CORP (mensajes)

L: Siento mucho lo de esta mañana Kara. Estaba muy estresada por un asunto muy importante del proyecto y lo pagué contigo. ¿Cena mañana y unas copas en el nuevo pub de la ciudad? 17:48

K: No puedo ir, tengo cumpleaños :( ¿Quizás el sábado por la mañana? Te extraño :( 17:49

L: Perfecto cielo, también te echo de menos...mucho. 17:49

K: Y no te preocupes por el proyecto, seguro que lo acabaras sacando todo adelante :) XXX

L: XXX

-No puede venir. - dijo Lena, dejando a un lado el teléfono. - tiene cumpleaños.

\- Y estás dudando que sea cierto. - le contestó Verónica. - Mira Lena, sí que suena raro lo que hace, pero ¿te has parado a pensar que quizás sea un reportaje para CatCo?

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a decírmelo? - le preguntó la morena girándose hacia ella.

\- Por el mismo motivo que tu a ella le ocultas ciertas cosas, amiga. - le dijo la castaña poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición. - los ojos verdes esmeraldas hicieron contacto con los marrones de forma directa. Verónica asintió como respuesta, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba misteriosamente.

DEPARTAMENTO DE KARA

(Voz en off Noticiero National City: Esta mañana se ha detenido al sujeto sospechoso de la colocación de todas las bombas que durante esta semana han aterrorizado a la ciudad. Gracias como siempre a la ayuda indispensable de Supergirl, no ha habido que lamentar vidas, sólo daños materiales, de los cuales el Ayuntamiento se hará cargo. Del hombre arrestado sólo se sabe que ya permaneció encerrado hace algunos años y que tiene problemas psicológicos. Ashley Graham desde el puerto de National City)

\- Me ha invitado mañana a cenar. - dijo Kara pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras caminaba hacia el sofá con dos tazas de té.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó Maggie siguiendo sus movimientos.

\- He quedado con ella el sábado. - contestó Kara resoplando. - No puedo seguir mintiéndole Maggie.

\- No conozco bien a Lena. - dijo la agente. - pero lo que he podido ver de ella, creo que es buena persona. Cuando secuestraron a su secretaria, arriesgó su vida por ella y te quiso proteger cuanto pudo.

\- Sé que no haría nada en contra mía. Confío mi vida en ella. Pero tengo miedo, a su rechazo, a que se vaya.

\- Kara, quien no arriesga no gana. Ella se atrevió a intentar robarte un beso. Un beso. Nos damos miles de besos en un segundo en todo el mundo. Pero el que te cambió la vida fue ese casi beso. Si no se llega a atrever, ahora estarías igual, siendo sólo amigas pudiendo ser más. Y Kara, las mentiras son la ruina de una relación.

* * *

VIERNES

Kara se había levantado con los primeros rayos de sol que cubrían National City. Era una mañana fresca y despejada. Se había levantado con una energía impresionante, lista para ser usada. El cumpleaños de Lucy Lane siempre era un día para recordar. Fue definitivamente una mala idea intentar llevar el desayuno a su amiga, que se estaba hospedando en el piso de James. Muy mala idea. Tapándose uno de los oídos con su mano libre, dejó la caja de donuts en el alfeizar de la ventana. Los viejos amantes otra vez juntos. Nada nuevo en realidad, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta era oírlo.

Siguiente destino: L-Corp. Se sentó en el edificio de enfrente, comiéndose uno de los donuts qué había comprado a Lena, mientras observaba a la morena. Se veía tensa y exhausta. Con la postura mucho más rígida qué de costumbre y la voz profunda y autoritaria. Si se fijaba bien, podía ver las ojeras de Lena, qué últimamente parecían un complemento más en su día a día. El fruncir de sus labios revisando unos papeles y el siguiente movimiento pilló desprevenida a Kara.

Sí, la rubia sabía que Lena bebía. No siempre, pero a la morena le gustaba acompañar sus comidas con una copa de algún vino selecto. Costumbre heredada de su padre Lionel. Y en el despacho, después de un día duro un vaso de buen whiskey. Pero eso era completamente diferente. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, y la morena se estaba sirviendo una copa de su licor favorito. Pudo ver la cara de estupefacción y de preocupación de Jess, a la vez que Lena se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

\- Todo saldrá bien. - le dijo Jess en tono pacificador.

\- Todo se verá. - le dijo la morena sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba ojeando. - Si no te importa Jess, necesito concentrarme.

\- No creo que el alcohol sea una ayuda precisamente. - susurró la secretaria mirando a través de la ventana a Kara, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Lena no lo oyera.

Kara pudo oír el resoplido de su novia, intentando calmarse a sí misma. Se levantó lentamente, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio. Con la cabeza erguida y la barbilla alzada, clavó sus puñales esmeraldas en Jess. Lo que no se esperaba Kara eran las siguientes palabras de Lena.

\- ¿Tú también tienes algo que decir Supergirl?

La morena se giró despacio, ya que el ventanal estaba a su espalda, con una mirada gélida. Kara casi se atraganta con el último trozo de donuts de la sorpresa. No le quedó más remedio que acercarse volando, aunque sinceramente no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

\- Señorita Luthor. - dijo la rubia mirando nerviosamente a Jess, que parecía estar igual de estupefacta que ella.

\- Dado que Jess ha mirado más de cinco veces detrás de mí en el último minuto y que el sol ya se ha puesto, sólo quedaba una opción. - explicó Lena. - ¿Esperabas por algo Supergirl?

\- No, yo sólo estaba reponiendo fuerzas. - dijo Kara, levantando la bolsa de donuts y apoyándola en la mesa de su novia.

\- Qué casualidad que lo hagas enfrente de mi despacho. - dijo Lena incrédula, con la ceja levantada. - Enfrente de una Luthor.

\- ¿Qué? No Lena, te estás equivocando. - intentó replicar Supergirl.

\- Señorita Luthor. - intentó intervenir a la vez Jess.

\- Fuera. - dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos. - las dos.

"Pero" empezaron a decir al unísono ambas mujeres, pero la voz de Lena se levantó por encima de las dos, enmudeciéndolas al instante. Kara y Jess intercambiaron una última mirada, llena de preocupación, de pena y de asombro, antes de salir una por la puerta y otra por el balcón.

Kara se quedó unos instantes flotando detrás de la puerta de cristal, viendo por última vez los ojos verdes de Lena, mientras la morena cerraba con llave para que Supergirl no volviese a entrar.

Si Lena se hubiese fijado en la bolsa de donuts antes de tirarla a la basura con rabia, hubiese leído el mensaje en la misma: "Para comenzar el día de la mejor de las maneras, te quiere Kara. XXX."

* * *

A LA TARDE- NOCHE

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir? - le preguntó Maggie siguiéndola con la mirada.

\- No lo sé. - contestó Kara sentándose a su lado. - No puedo decirle que Supergirl me ha dicho que la vio bebiendo a primera hora de la mañana. Y si le digo que yo soy Supergirl igual se piensa qué la estoy espiando. O que me he acercado a ella para tenerla vigilada por ser una Luthor. Tenías que haber visto su mirada Maggie.

\- Tranquila Kara, encontraremos la solución de alguna forma, pero creo que deberías decírselo ya. No se puede alargar una mentira por temor a perder a una persona, porque al final, si eso ha de ocurrir así, es innecesario alargarlo. A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones que no nos gustan, pero nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil. Si ella de verdad te ama, te aceptará sin importar nada. – la confortó Maggie. - Cuando quieres a una persona nunca importa ni su procedencia, ni su aspecto físico, ni nada más que no sea su corazón. Y yo creo que Lena te quiere Kara, por ti, por cómo eres, por tu corazón.

\- ¿Y si Alex tuviese razón? - le cuestionó Kara al borde del llanto. - No es lo que creo, pero Maggie, Lena me está ocultando algo. Su mirada al echarme del despacho, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza. Nunca me había tratado así. Nunca.

\- Deberías hablarlo con ella Kara. No puedo decirte porqué motivo Lena hizo eso, sólo ella.

\- Lo sé. - le contestó apenada la rubia. - Gracias por escucharme Maggie.

\- Ya sabes que para eso estamos cuñada. - le sonrió la detective de vuelta. - Siempre podrás contar conmigo, pero creo que deberías hablar con tu hermana también. Ella está preocupada por ti. Ella sólo intentaba protegerte, aunque se equivocó en las formas. Te echa de menos.

-En realidad te echo mucho más en falta que eso. - dijo Alex desde la puerta de entrada, haciendo que Kara y Maggie soltasen un suspiro por la inesperada intromisión.

\- ¡Alex! - le reprochó su novia sujetándose el pecho con una mano, para después señalar a Kara. - y tú, tantos superpoderes ¿para qué? Me voy a declarar fan de SpiderWoman al final, qué al menos ella tiene el sentido arácnido intacto.

Las tres, una a una, fueron estallando en carcajadas por lo absurdo de toda la situación. Cuando las respiraciones se normalizaron, Maggie se levantó del sofá, dándole un pequeño apretón en uno de los hombros a Kara, para después dejar un ligero beso en los labios de Alex y perderse por la puerta. Kara se incorporó también, quedando enfrente de su hermana.

\- Yo…- dijeron ambas a la vez.

\- No, tú. - dijo Kara, mientras Alex decía al unísono. - Habla tú.

Las dos volvieron a reír ligeramente, antes de perderse en los ojos contrarios durante un segundo, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la otra y fundirse en un anhelado abrazo.

\- Yo también te echaba de menos. - le dijo la rubia.

\- Ya sé que tenemos que hablar Kara, pero por esta noche ¿podemos estar cómo siempre y divertirnos? Y ya mañana tenemos esa conversación, si te parece. Pero en verdad necesito tenerte cerca, necesito sentirte como en los viejos tiempos. - le dijo Alex al oído.

\- Esta noche es nuestra Alex, qué se prepare National City para la que vamos a liar. - le respondió su hermana apretándola aún más contra sí.

Y no, las cosas no estaban bien entre las dos hermanas Danvers, pero se necesitaban la una a la otra como siempre habían hecho. Nunca habían estado tan distanciadas desde que Kara llegó para quedarse en la familia. Era algo nuevo para ellas, algo aterrador el pensar que quizás ya no tenía solución, el pensar que se perderían la una a la otra.

Nada más llegar al Planet, los recuerdos de su cumpleaños la golpearon a Kara, rememorando cada detalle de esa cena con Lena. Había pasado ya casi medio año. Y es que en cierto modo, a Kara aún le sorprendía lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo en la tierra. Miró de reojo a su hermana y a Maggie, que estaba a su izquierda y recordó la primera vez que vio a Alex. Había cambiado mucho, como ella misma, pero Kara sabía que su aspecto ya no cambiaría, o al menos no a la velocidad humana.

Se sentó casi por inercia enfrente de Winn, porque aún estaba ensimismada. En cierto modo este cumpleaños de Lucy Lane se sentía completamente distinto. James y Lucy habían vuelto se podría decir, y Alex y Maggie estaban juntas, y después estaban Winn y ella. Parecía una cena de parejitas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le hubiese gustado que Lena estuviese allí con ellos, como una más.

Y casi como una plegaria escuchada por los dioses, aparecía Lena, en el vestíbulo del restaurante, tan guapa como siempre. La acompañaba la misma chica que había entrado al despacho el día anterior. Los peeptoe negros con la suela plateada y su tremendísimo tacón hacían que las piernas de Lena se torneasen aún más y parecieran mucho más largas. Sus vaqueros ajustados de color gris claro marcaban su figura a la perfección. La blusa, de color negro y de seda, se fundían como una segunda piel, dejando paso a su generoso escote. Desde el cuello hasta el hombro, tenían una flor en pedrería con brillantes, que le daba ese toque de distinción. En su mano izquierda llevaba un bolso de mano color negro, con degradados grises, y pedrería a juego de su camisa. Su pelo, casi siempre liso y recogido, ahora estaba suelto, en cascadas de rizos que caían con gracia a su espalda. Kara se quedó embobada admirando su novia, y en un gesto tan simple cómo llevarse la mano al pelo para echárselo atrás, dejó a la rubia con la imaginación volando.

Su corazón apasionado empezó a latir con fuerza, y casi sin darse cuenta, se había puesto en pie, llamando la atención de toda la mesa, qué la miraban asombrados. Quizás todos los hechos que habían acontecido en los últimos días habían hecho qué no pudiese apreciar a todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor. Todas las personas que la querían y sobre todo, que ella quería. Y al ver a Lena, allí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, la hizo reaccionar. Era casi como un recuerdo de cuando se conocieron, esa atracción qué hacía que los ojos no pudiesen apartarse de ella, ese imán que hacía que coincidieran allá donde fueran. Lena pareció notarlo, y sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en los de su novia. ¿Y el tiempo? El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, las personas del restaurante se evaporaban cual fantasmas y allí, en ese instante, sólo existían ellas. La sonrisa de la morena se ensanchó al percatarse de la presencia de su novia, y se empezó a acercar hacia ella, magnetizada con las orbes cerúleas de Kara.

La intensidad de las miradas iba en aumento a cada paso que daban, cuanto más cerca estaban, más se perdían en la otra, como dos astros con cuerpo gravitacional se atraen entre sí. No se sabe quién de las dos rompió primero el contacto visual, para bajar la mirada hasta los labios contrarios, que aguantándose las ganas de comerse a besos, torturaba el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Kara orientó su mano hasta el brazo de Lena, y dejándole una caricia suave en él, haciendo que la piel de la morena se erizase, bajó hasta entrelazar su mano con la de su novia. Un gesto sencillo, pero muy cómplice.

\- Lo siento. - dijo Lena en un suspiro que golpeó en los labios de Kara por lo cerca que estaban.

Su única respuesta fue darle un apretón en la mano, al tiempo que Verónica las interrumpía, sacándolas de la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

\- Lena, la mesa ya está lista. - le dijo colocándose al lado de la morena.

\- Ayer no pude presentaros. - dijo la directora de L- Corp extendiendo su brazo. - Kara, ella es Verónica Sinclair, y Verónica, ella es Kara Danvers.

\- Encantada de conocerte Kara. - contestó Verónica acercándose a la rubia para darle dos besos. - Lena me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Espero que bien. - murmuró Kara poniéndose bien las gafas a la par que reía nerviosamente.

\- Veo que estáis celebrando algo. - afirmó Verónica haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás, en donde se estaban haciendo varias fotos con algún que otro accesorio de fiesta.

\- Sí, es el cumpleaños de una amiga mía. - respondió Kara a la vez que se giraba para mirar a sus amigos. - la morena de pelo largo, Lucy Lane.

\- ¿Lane? - repitió Verónica incrédula. - ¿Cómo el teniente Lane?

\- Exactamente. - contestó la rubia. - Es su hija.

El cuerpo de Verónica se tensó por un segundo imperceptiblemente, pero Lena que estaba a su lado pudo notar el cambio en el cuerpo de su amiga. Su semblante antes amistoso y amable se había perdido. La sonrisa que ahora pintaba sus labios no era verdadera cómo hacía un instante. Sus ojos felinos se estrecharon para mirar a Lucy Lane con más detenimiento, estudiando las facciones de la chica.

\- ¿Y después qué haréis? - preguntó Lena con interés.

\- Pues creo que abren un nuevo local en los muelles de la ciudad. - respondió Kara. - Creo que se llama Bastet o algo así.

\- Vaya qué casualidad. - rió la morena sin percatarse de la incomodidad repentina de su amiga. - Verónica es la propietaria, y estábamos celebrando la inauguración, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. - afirmó Verónica con un hilo de voz. Se fijó en la expresión de felicidad de Lena mientras observaba a Kara. Hacía muchos años qué no veía esa ilusión en la morena. - El otro día fui a su despacho a invitarla personalmente, porque si no es capaz de decirme que no y quedarse trabajando toda la noche.

\- Aquí Miss Luthor, tiene la adicción menos divertida de las que pueda haber. - rió Kara.

\- Un placer haberte conocido Kara. - le sonrió Verónica. - Te espero en la mesa Lena.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestras mesas. - dijo Lena mirando a través del hombro de su novia a los amigos de ésta. - Nos están esperando.

\- Sí, deberíamos. - respondió la rubia, aunque lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era llevarse a Lena en sus brazos, salir volando de allí y perderse entre las nubes.

A pesar de saber que sus amigos estaban pendientes de ellas, alguna clase de hechizo oculto debía estar pasando, porque ninguna de las dos se podía mover del sitio. Quizás porque se volvían a mirar con tal fuerza, que más allá de las orbes azules y verdes, sus almas se hacían el amor con la misma intensidad qué sus miradas. Fue Lena que incapaz de resistirse más, posó su mano en el lateral del cuello de la rubia y la atrajo hacia sí. Parecía que iba a ser un beso de lo más pasional, en cambio, fue delicado y tentador. Cuando separaron, antes de apartarse del todo, suspiró encima de la boca de Kara: "Mi única adicción eres tú". Y tal cómo había aparecido en el vestíbulo del restaurante, marchó contoneando las caderas, dejando a su novia torturándose una vez más el labio inferior.

Nada más sentarse en la mesa, pudo notar la mirada de su cuñada sobre ella. Según la miró, Maggie levantó un par de veces las cejas de forma sugerente.

\- Vaya, mirad quién se ha dignado a volver. - dijo Lucy riendo. - Ya pensábamos que te perdíamos para toda la noche.

Kara no pudo más que sonreír y dirigir la vista hacia su novia, qué ahora sentada con Verónica, le daba casi la espalda. Y sí, si pudiera se escaparía por unos días con la morena, en un mundo en que sólo existiesen ellas dos. Sin nadie, sin problemas, sin responsabilidades. Resopló encima de su vaso de agua justo en el momento exacto en que dos camareros se acercaban a la mesa con dos botellas de Champagne rosa.

\- Disculpen, pero no hemos pedido Champagne. - dijo James al ver como el primer hombre descorchaba la botella y se disponía a servir.

\- Es un regalo de la casa. - respondió el Maitre.

Kara dirigió una vez más sus ojos azules hacia su novia, que ahora sí la mirada. Levantó la ceja cómo sólo ella sabía hacerlo y se volvió a girar hacia Verónica. El gesto hizo sonreír a la rubia mientras cogía su teléfono móvil.

\- Muchas gracias por el Champagne, aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo. - Kara.

\- Tómatelo cómo unas disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer. - Lena.

\- Veremos si no acabo teniéndoles que llevar a casa al final de la noche. - Kara.

-Entonces creo que ha sido mala idea, porque esperaba que me acabes llevando a casa a mí. - Lena.

\- A la cama. - corrigió Lena.

\- No me tientes. - Kara.

\- Fuguémonos. - Lena.

\- Al fin del mundo. - Kara.

Lena dejó su móvil a la derecha de su plato mientras sonreía para sí misma. Verónica la miraba con gesto de incredulidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó la morena a su amiga.

\- No te has dado cuenta de quién es, ¿verdad? - más que una pregunta, sonó a una afirmación apagada.

\- ¿Quién es quién? - le replicó Lena con interés. - Verónica, que está pasando.

\- La amiga de Kara. - dijo Verónica, agarró de la mano a Lena antes de que pudiera girarse a mirar a la otra mesa. - Espera, no están mirando.

\- ¿Quién es? - cuestionó la morena a la par que dirigía otra vez sus orbes azules a los ojos de su amiga. - No entiendo nada.

\- Lane. - respondió secamente Verónica. - Lucy, Lane.

\- ¿Lane? - repitió incrédula Lena. - ¿Cómo…?

\- Sí. - la voz de la castaña sonó seca y fría.

La morena había estado tan pendiente de su chica qué poco había oído de la conversación entre su amiga y su novia. Y mucho menos se había fijado en los acompañantes de Kara. Ahora sí, Lena giraba y su vista se enfocó en la única persona de aquella mesa que no conocía. Estaba sentada encima de Kara, haciendo muecas mientras Winn les sacaba una foto. Se le secó la boca casi al instante y su mirada se perdió en el suelo de mármol, mientras volvía a observar a su amiga.

\- Verónica. - la llamó con un hilo de voz. - Lucy Lane es la chica con la que creo que Kara me engaña.


End file.
